What it means, to be normal
by KuroNoAki2772
Summary: You know how everyone has a life story? Well mine was born, lived for a few years, and finally death. The end. Or was it really? Reborn into a different world, into a different family, my life story continued. Now I'm Aki, and the only person I care about is my 'younger brother' the misunderstood Uzumaki Naruto...sigh. Contains Ocs. Please R and R
1. Prologue - What it is, to be Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

When I was young, I was sightly different, everyone would call me 'not normal' and ignore, bully or tease me. But I never understood why back then, and would always wonder what 'normal' was, what was it exactly.

I mean I was like everyone else, just with a different personality, I was plainly a bit eccentric, for e.g. I liked insects and gory stuff, and that was pretty much it, but I was still different.

I once looked it up in a dictionary after a girl called me 'not normal'. It said; _conforming__ to a standard; usual, typical, or expected_. That was the definition of normal, but since I was young, I didn't understand it, or more like I didn't _want _to understand it.

Since if I did, then I wouldn't be able to behave like I wanted, I would have to admit that I _wasn't_ like everyone else. So it continued like that, me ignoring everyone else, students _and_ teachers teasing/avoiding me, and my parents not even acknowledging me, just working.

My parents were always working, so maybe that's why I wasn't normal, I never grew up normal. But it didn't matter as I had a nanny instead, who always ignored me of course. My family was quite wealthy, that's what happens when your parents work all the time, but I didn't want wealth, I wanted love. I didn't realise how naïve I was until later.

It continued like that, with me blissfully ignoring everything, until one day my teachers had enough. They called my parents and told them that _I_ was too different, that _I_ made students and teachers uncomfortable, and that _I_ needed to change.

So of course, my parents listened to them, not wanting to have a bad name. And when we arrived home, my mother slapped me causing me to crash to the floor, while my father glared at me. I of course, only 8 at the time, was terrified. My mother then yelled and me for hours, saying things like, how _I_ was dirtying our family name or how _I_ didn't care about how our reputation at all and how _I _wasn't supposed to exist.

This of course hurt me very badly; especially the last statement. I then had to face the truth; I could no longer go about blissfully ignoring everything, like nothing was wrong. That was the day my life changed drastically, the day I was no longer a ignorant brat, the day I found out what normal really meant.

After what seemed like hours of yelling, slapping, glaring and pain, they left and went back to their normal routine, saying one last sentence. "You better change you idiotic brat, become normal or you'll find yourself on the streets with nowhere to go."

I sat there, thinking about how everything could go wrong in a single day. I then walked upstairs to my room, my body aching terribly, and opened a dictionary.

I opened a dictionary and looked up normal, the definition just sat there, blandly; _conforming__ to a standard; usual, typical, or expected. _The meaning hit me bluntly, to be normal was to be like everyone else, to be boring and blend in.

I though about how all the other girls at school acted, weak and girly. I didn't want to be like that, but I had no choice, it was either to be that or be out on the streets.

The next day, I stopped being different and became like everyone else. Of course, after years of me being like that, no one accepted me at first. But then slowly they did, and everyone was happy once again, except for me.

I don't know why I tried so hard to become normal. Maybe it was actually because I wanted a roof over my head, or because I wanted to be liked. But maybe, it was actually because I wanted to be accepted for once in my life.


	2. I Died! WTF!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ocs.**

Years have pasted, my parents still always working, everything had remained the same, except when I became old enough to take care of myself, instead of a nanny, there was a envelope full of cash.

Of course after years of taking care of myself, I had become adept ad cooking and other household chores, not perfect but good enough. I enjoyed cooking though, so I polished my skills on that.

I had changed from when I was young; I was 14, and no longer naïve, in more ways then one. Of course I was now the epitome of normal, but with high grades, in public that is. However behind the scenes, well more like in my room, I was what everyone could call an otaku.

But don't misunderstand; I wasn't the 'hard-core-figurine-collecting-otaku', I was more like the 'reads-too-much-manga-that-can-be-called-obsessive-otaku'. Yes, I was now obsessed with manga and anime, and it was all because of a weirdo who can also called my best friend.

She may be a perveted Idiot with too much time on her hand , but she is a loveable perveted idiot with too much time on her hand. She was also the reason why I was no longer innocent, scarring my used-to-be-innocent mind with the meanings of what yaoi, yuri and etc. meant.

And well, this brings us to where we are now.

'Beep, beep, beep!' My black alarm clock went ofI, right next to my ear.

I groaned, snuggling into my warm blanket, not wanting to get out of my comfortable bed. It was winter, meaning it was freezing everywhere, my room being no exception.

After a few minutes, I rolled over and turned my alarm clock off. I looked at the vibrant **'6:04' **glaring at me, and I groaned once again, cursing school and my hyper and too-full-of-energy best friend, who forces me to wake up at this forsaken hour.

i slowly went out of bed, my vision still groggy and went to the bathroom. I did my normal morning routine, got dressed, and made breakfast. I ate a traditional Japanese breakfast with green tea ... Nah I wish, I instead had toast with scrambled eggs and bacon, but I did have green tea.

By the time I finished getting ready, it was 6:45. I was late for my meeting with Lily, my best friend, and she was just gonna kill me. Shit! I ran like hell, out of my empty and hollow house, straight to our meeting spot.

* * *

When I saw her, she was across the road from me, and she was pouting with an angry look on her face."YURI!" I shouted with a smile, she looked over, now grinning and walking over to me.

My smile had faded, when I heard a speeding car 5m from us, just about to hit her. I screamed and run over to her, pushing her over to the side-walk. The surprised look on her face was soon replaced with horror, before yelling at me to move. Unfortunately it was too late, so I smiled, before being rammed into by a car.

It hurt like hell, my sides felt like I had been hit with a hammer 20 times repeatedly. And not just light hits, like the people who swung them hit me with their best shot. I grinned in my head, inwardly laughing at my inside joke, before grimacing at the pain.

I then, finally noted my surroundings, it seemed like someone had called the ambulance, as I could hear the sirens. I looked over to my best friend who,I just realised, has been crying over my body for quite a while.

She looked panick stricken and I felt extremely guilty for making her this sad. But, I thought, if I had the chance to choose not have save her, I would punch the person who even suggested it.

My conscious was fading, so I tried to reach for her, my hand faltering. I touched her cheek, stroking it gently, before whispering, "Tha-an-nk y-you f-for ex-existing, the o-only th-thing I re-regret is f-for m-making yo-you sad a-and for n-not b-being th-there f-for you."

I smiled, faltering because of the pain, before I closed my eyes, hearing Lily screaming at me to stay awake, and that I would be okay. We both knew it was a lie, but it gave me comfort that she cared enough about me, that she would actually lie for the first time.

The pain stopped, and it suddenly felt like I was floating amongst the clouds in the sky. It was such a wonderful feeling, that it made me want to never open my eyes. My last thoughts were of Lily, of my regrets of making her sad, my regrets of dying, but then my conscious started to fade away, and then soon after, all I could see, was darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I have put up the next chapter as a special chapter for several reasons. It was supposed to be in this one instead, but i figured it would be easier for the readers, so they didn't need to be confused. Well for more information, read the next chapter.**


	3. Extra: Autumn, Lily, Mr and Mrs Smith

**Extra:**

**Lily's POV:**

AHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE JUST LIKE ANY OTHER DAY! How could my best friend just die like that?! And it was all because of me as well! I sobbed inwardly, as tears trailed down my face .I was in the hospital, shaking like mad, tears flowing from my eyes, by myself. The doctor had just confirmed her death, and now my heart felt like exploding.

While I knew my best friend was dead, from the moment her eyes closed and her breathing ceased, I just couldn't believe, no, it was more like I **didn't **want to. I mean who could accept that their best friend was dead, gone from the world, never to be seen again. Not me for sure, i just wanted to sink down into the earth, and wake up, realising this was all a dream.

But, deep down inside me, i knew, that this wasn't a dream, that this was reality. And this just made me cry even harder, if that was possible. I didn't know how much time had passed, but sooner or later, I heard footsteps, calm footsteps coming towards me before stopping, and even without looking, I knew exactly who it was. I looked up, seeing familiar black hair, and familiar features, but with unfamiliar expressions. Standing just a few feet from me, was **her **parents.

They had the same features and hair as her, but not the same expressions. They were dressed in formal attire, with a custom-made suit and dress, with normal, calm and stoic, expressions. I wanted to scream a them, **they** should be crying, or at least grieving, but no, they looked the same as always, perfect, as always.

I stood up, hurriedly wiping my tears, and ran up to them. I calmed my breath, put all my strength in both of my hands, and aimed it at them. I stopped my hands right before i hit them, and spoke, "Hey, do you know, she auctually really loved you. Her whole life.. it was to make you accept her, to make you proud of her and you don't even have the decency to even act sad at all. Well news flash, **your only daughter, is DEAD. **And the only thing stopping me from hitting you with all i got, is that, in doing so, it would make her sad. I wish you have a nice life Mr. and Mrs. Smith*, because your daughter's just ended."

I smiled politely, before dropping it completely, running, like the devil was chasing me, out of the building before breaking down on the hospital steps, crying loudly. After feeling a cold chill, like someone had just touched my shoulder, I looked up, gasping at the beautiful sight in front of me. It was Autumn, and all the leaves had changed colour, they had turned to the colour of my best friend's eyes, a beautiful chestnut colour.

Autumn*, how ironic it is, that you die in Autumn, i laughed coldly inwardly. As I calmed down, tears had started to flow again, this time as a goodbye. I stood up, and called out to the wind, much like a lunatic would, "Autumn, you better go to heaven and stay in there preparing yourself, cause when it's time, i'm gonna join you, and hit you silly woman!"

I hear a soft tinkering sound, not unlike laughing, flow around me, before disappearing like the wind. Autumn, while you are smart, you are also quite dumb as well, you always said that I was your light, but you never seemed to realised, that you were mine as well. Goodbye for now Autumn, you who was-no is my best friend, who is my sister, and who is and will forever be, my soul-mate. As i stared into the night sky, it becoming dark long ago, while i was in the hospital crying, I softly smiled, as i spotted a new star shining brightly. Well I know it isn't my best friend that just became a star, but a girl can dream cant she? Besides it isn't like i'm gonna talk to it every night right? *Ahem yes-she-is-cause-she's-just-that-crazy-ahem*

* * *

**Third/Parents' POV:**

We stood there, shocked that the crazy young girl, who was our daughter's best friend, actually gave us a lecture. Shocked, that our only daughter was dead. Shocked, that we hadn't even showed any care to her. Shocked, that now, it was too late.

The shocked parents stood there for what seemed like hours before a single tear fell down the mother's cheek, and then another single tear, this time falling down the father's cheek. Before long, a stream of tears flowed down both of their cheeks, before they started sobbing madly.

They were too late, after hearing of their child's accident, they thought it was just a simple one, not a dangerous one. But now they were too late, they hadn't even said goodbye yet, they hadn't even said that they were proud of her yet, They hadn't even said, that they loved her yet. They wished they could start all over again.

That weird girl had made them realised, that they were such horrible parents, while Autumn was such a wonderful child. They wanted to start over, to go back in time, when she was still just a little cute baby, when they were still caring parents. But no, it was too late, they had missed the chance, and they could no longer fix their mistakes. They were now grasping each other for support, longing for comfort, but the heavy burden would forever stay there, locked in their hearts.

They didn't know how long they stayed like that, but at one point they had felt a cool autumn breeze, and heard a light chiming sound. They also heard words like someone was talking to them, the voice sounding like their daught-"Autumn?! Is that you?!" They heard the light chiming sound again, and then a faint "yes".

They were overjoyed, their daughter had come back to them! From the dead! They felt like dancing, but it was bad for their image, but they soon realised that she was dead, not alive. Mr. Smith, whispered softly, "Are you gonna stay, Autumn? Are you really dead?!" They heard the light chiming sound again, realising it was like laughter, before hearing, "No, sorry father and mother. I'm really dead, and i can't stay here for long. I have a mission to do."

He was going to object, but Mrs. Smith gently stopped him, shaking her head. She then spoke sadly, breaking down a bit, "Sorry baby, i really am s-sorry, i'm sorry for being such a b-bad mum, for being so w-worthless, while you were so great, I'm s-sorry for not b-being there. I wish we c-could start again, but sadly, it's too late."

He then broke in, "No, **I'm** the one sorry for being useless, **I'm** the one sorry for being worthless, I'm the one sorry for not being there. Sweetheart, i'm deeply sorry." A soft chiming sound broke their sobs, surprising them, when a faint voice, started to whisper.

"Mother, father, you don't need to be sorry, and if you still are, i forgive you. You know there's a reason why i tried so hard to be accepted by you, it's because somewhere deep in my mind, i still have the memories, from when you were so caring, that it almost hurt. You know, those memories drove me on, maybe it was work that drove you mad, it doesn't matter. By the way, it's not too late you know, you can start all over again, just not with me. You should adopt a orphan, tons of children need help, not just the old me. Sorry, but i have to leave now, just know one thing, it's never too late, to start again, or to do anything. Bye, bye mother and father."The voice disappeared, before, a gust of wind started to fly past them, messing their hair everywhere.

Both of them started to shout, "No! DON'T LEAVE! PLEASE, w-we s-still need you!" A soft chiming sound floated to their ears, before the wind stopped, and the hospital was empty. They looked at each other panting lightly, before grasping each other and breaking down into sobs once again.

After a while, the sobs lessened, and the father spoke quietly, almost whispering, "Hey, Honey?" The mother nodded and said, "Yeah, dear?" "Do you think she's right? That it's not too late, that we can still start all over again?" The mother looked up into her husbands eyes, and said, "I'm not sure dear, but there's only one way we can find out. Do you want, to you know, try all over again, to adopt a baby?" The father looked unsure, but nodded cautiously, slowly, before saying, "Yeah I do, I want to start all over again, but this time, let's try to become proper caring parents. Okay, Honey?" She looked unsure, but before she could answer, she was interrupted by a loud piercing cry.

They looked to where it was coming from, only to see a nurse holding a baby coming near them. As soon as she got close, she spoke, "Hello, i'm sorry to inform you, but visiting hours are over. Would you mind coming tomorrow to do whatever you are here for?"

Both parents nodded, the mother saying, "Yes we came here to because of our daughter's accident, we have to fill out her forms, but we need a break, we can always do it tomorrow. Um, sorry to ask, but is that your baby?"

The nurse looked shocked, before shaking her head solemnly. "No, this poor child was abandoned outside the hospital by her parents. Can you believe them? Such selfish and cruel parents! Now this poor doll, has no parents, no family, and no identification." The husband and wife, immediently, looked at each other, before nodding, and inquiring to the nurse, "Is that child up for adoption?"

She looked surprised, before softly smiling and nodding, handing the baby to the couple to carry, and asking for them to come back tomorrow with their records.

As the couple listened to the nurse, they heard a gurgle silencing the conversation, looking at the awakening baby in their hands, the couple noticed the chestnut eyes and black hair, before feeling a gust of wind rush by, and hearing a surprised gasp from the nurse.

They looked out the nearby window, where the gust came from, and looked at the night sky, the starts twinkling next to the bright moon.

They softly smiled, before the nurse asked, "Do you have any names in mind?" The couple looked at each other, before the same idea came to both of their minds

The couple in unison said, "Odeletta, meaning spring." marking our fresh start, was left unsaid by the couple, and the nurse gushed over the name, looking extremely happy.

* * *

**A/N: I put it as a special chapter to make it easier for the readers, as this does not need to be read, but is instead a special extra. I was supposed to put it in the last chapter, or the next chapter, but I figured it would be easier. BTW, the girl's full name is Autumn Smith, I did Autumn, because it's what Aki means in english, plus it fit the storyline. I chose Odeletta, because it means spring, as spring equals a fresh start.**

**akira-chan101- Thank you for your review and reading my stories. I appreciate your advice, but currently i'm quite busy, so i can't make some of the chapters as long as i like. I thank you for you support, and will try to make my chapters longer. As, a question, is this chapter long enough, or should i make my chapters longer? **

**I have made poll a for this story, about what age Aki (Autumn) should be? Please check it out!**

**P.s Thanks to those following and favouriting my story, it really makes me become inspired, when I know people actually like my stories. So, once again I thank those reading this, following it, or favouriting it.**


	4. A Dwarf Claims he's God

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my ocs.**

* * *

My consciousness slowly came back. My vision was groggy, and i felt like I weighed as much as air. You might think this would be nice, but it's really disturbing, it's like I don't exist, it feels like i have no body... crap, i forgot, i'm DEAD! What the hell's going on!

I sat up quickly before looking around, ignoring the throbbing in my head because of my sudden movement. It looked like a normal hospital room, as everything was white, there was something strange about it though, it seemed like something stood out in the room. What do you want to know what i saw?

Well here's a list of what I saw:

Bookshelf, Bed, Curtain, Window, short dwarf peeling apples, chair, wait WHAT?!

I looked back to the short dwarf, and nearly screamed, that was the strange thing. Why the hell was a dwarf watching me sleep and freaking peeling apples?!

Before I could ask though, he stuck a piece of apple in my mouth and closed it. I wanted to spit it out, because it was touched by an unknown person, but he held it closed. He looked quite amused, and after i finally swallowed it by accident (don't even ask), he spoke, "Well before you ask anything, i'm just gonna tell you what you want to know. First of all, your in a special place in Heaven, but your not allowed to actually be in heaven yet. You see, you came here by mistake, you weren't not supposed to die yet, but it seems the love for your friend was stronger than we thought. So now, because of your strong love, we don't know where to put you. so we're giving you a task."

Ah! Lily! What happened to her?! IS SHE SAD OR SOMETHING! I WANNA KNOW! Wait i still have to know some more stuff first, i'll ask later.

Some of my questions were answered, but i also gained more questions, first of all, who the hell is he?! Is he an angel or a simple worker?!

"Hahaha!" My thoughts were interrupted by the strange laughter coming from the dwarf. It sounded like it shouldn't have come from him but it was so lovely, i felt like i could hear it all day and never get bored. However, it was really disturbing coming from him.

I shivered and sighed (in a good way), it was like heaven and earth at the same time. It was like a heavenly sound coming from something from earth not heaven.

He laughed, a deep laugh, and said, "To answer your question, I'm ... GOD!" He spread out his arms when he said God, in a dramatic way

...

I swear, my mouth dropped 10,000 metres.

* * *

He looked amused at my expression, before saying, "Jokessssss."

I nearly beat hit him when he said that, stretching the s.

"Jokes again, i am technically a God, but just not what your thinking about. And hey, you should have realised by now, but because you haven't, which kind of makes you idiotic, but I can read your mind."

My mouth opened before closing, oh yeah, that does explain him answering all my thoughts. I wonder why my thinking is so slow right now, maybe i am an idiot.

The dwarf slapped his head, before saying, "Your supposed to fight back, not just accept it. Besides your thoughts are slow because your **DEAD. **Idiot." He muttered the last word, shaking his head.

I than remembered saying, beating him to the chase, i asked, "Hey if your not God, than who are you?"

He than looked like he just remembered it too. "Oh yeah. I'm a D-E-A-T-H G-O-D. That spells Death God if you don't know. I am still technically a god, you know. If your wondering where's the real God, then he's working, he is GOD, so of course he's busy. What? You expect God, to come to every single dead person and judge if they should go to heaven or hell? Well too bad, he's busy."

I sweatdropped, I didn't question anything else, but he just kept talking, oh well, more information for me.

I heard a sigh and looked at the dwarf, he was rubbing his forehead, looking exasperated. Oops, I forgot he could read my mind, oh well, nothing I can do about it.

He sighed again, before saying, "You really come with a lot of trouble, amusing trouble yes, but still trouble. Well, anyway let's get this over and and done with. We have selected your mission. It's in a world you should be familiar with. Before you ask, yes, there are multiple universes and multiple dimensions. This world, would be considered an anime world i guess. Anime, manga and books aren't as fiction as you believe, they are real words you know. The one your going to is, drum roll please, the NARUTO WORLD!" He said posing like hell in front of me.

Well i didn't really care about him right now, I'M GOING TO THE NARUTO WORLD, BABY!

* * *

Plus, i'm doing every, well most, anime fans/otaku's dream, going to an ANIME WORLD! WHOOT! IT'S EVEN THE NARUTO WORLD, one of the better animes/manga that i like! But, wait stopping my celebration for a second, he still hasn't explained my mission, what do i do there?

He coughed while grinning (stupid mind reader), and said, "Well, your going to be protecting and befriending NARUTO UZAMAKI!" I grinned wildly, even more perfect, this turning to be one hell of a mission!

"Wait! Before you start celebrating, there are some rules. 1. You cannot make any major changes to the storyline. 2. Don't tell anyone of what you know, unless i can say you can. 3. Keep in mind that it is a real world, and if you hurt or kill someone, it's like doing it to the people of your world. 4. You will still be exactly like everyone there, so if you want to be awesome, then you have to do it yourself. Plus you still experience pain, but your pain tolerance is higher now. 5. You will be reborn there, and the moments the storyline of the manga finishes, you die. It's up to you how you die, so do whatever you want."

I laughed, exactly how i wanted it to be, no special privileges, because i want to see how far i go, with my skills. I looked back to the dwarf, who i now respect, cause he's a death god,.

He grinned and said, "One more thing, your age and when you will be born will be completely different, so good luck. Would you like to begin?"

I was about to nod enthusiastically, but there was something i had to do first.

"Hey, Dwarf, BTW i still don't know your name. Can I go back to earth and view Lily and my parents first?" "Yes, we usually only allow people to see them, but since your case is special, i'll allow you to go as the wind and speak to either your parents or Lily? Which one do you want to choose, you can't speak to both of them."

I was about to say Lily without thinking, but i decided to speak to my parents. Something in my gut said to talk to them, because they would need it more.

"So, your parents, ha? Well okay, in a couple of seconds you will go to earth, beware you have a time limit. You'll know when the time is, so the best of luck! BTW, my name is John, wierd name, haha, who cares. Bye!" I then felt a tugging feeling in my stomach, before i was sucked down into earth, unaware of the grin on John's face.

"I'll allow some miracles to happen, only because your so amusing, let's see how they'll like a baby." He then flicked his fingers and a glob appeared. It shook and exploded, smoke appearing everywhere. A nurse came out of the cloud with a baby, and they soon disappeared as well. He smirked before disappearing.

* * *

**A/N: I won't do Autumn's POV, because i really can't be stuffed, but i may do it as an extra later on. I won't be able to post the next chapter, unless you decide if you want her to be older, younger or the same age as Naruto. If it's older, she'll be an older sister figure to him. If it's younger, she'll be a younger sister (thats wise) figure. If it's same age, she'll be like his wise best friend, that cares for him, but he'll still like Sakura, not her. Sorry but this story won't have romance, there will be crushes, but not romance for my character anyway. By the was if no one votes, by default it will be my first choice, and that will remain a surprise.**

**KiyomiShizuru: Thanks for reviewing =D, i didn't think that i made it that sad, but thanks for the compliment. I hope you continue reading.**


	5. The Warmth of a Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my Ocs**

* * *

It was now time, I was to now go to the Naruto World. I sighed looking at my parents with my new baby sister, and Lily, one last time. I braced myself, holding back my raw emotions, and nodded towards the dwarf.

He nodded back, saying one last thing before clapping, "Remember, don't interfere unless you have to. I'll visit you in your dreams when it's time."

A hole appeared from under me, making me fall into it. As I fell, all I could see is darkness, my strength and consciousness slowly faded, I relaxed and let all my emotions escape me.

* * *

When I awoke, i could not see anything, not because it was dark, bit because I couldn't open my eyes. I felt like months had past, since I last opened them, making me afraid before I relaxed.

I must be in my new mother's womb, this thought made me slightly grossed out.

I could feel myself being surrounded by a liquid. It was warm, a nice-feeling warm, I felt like I could stay here for forever. Time passed, I don't know how much had passed, but what was days, seemed like seconds to me.

One day, after a long time had passed, I felt a push, and after a while, I could see a blinding light through my eyelids. I was then lifted out of the liquid, I felt so drowsy, I just wanted to sleep.

Before I could though, I was handed to someone. The person's arms felt so warm, I felt so safe in them. I tried opening my eyes, curious to see who this was, I found I could open them and saw loving deep blue eyes staring at me with a warm look in them. it seemed she was my mother as she held me with the greatest care. She had long white hair a warm smile on her face, and without thinking, I reached for her.

Her smile grew wider, and a tear slid down her cheeks, before another hand reached out and wiped it. I looked to it's owner, and saw a lean, friendly looking man, with Sea blue hair and kind, emerald eyes staring at me. If she was my mother, than this must be my father.

Unfortunately, I couldn't examine them any longer, as my eyes started to droop. I couldn't handle it any more, so I succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

I awoke, rubbing my weary eyes, as I heard a high-pitch squeal, I looked to the source, finding my new mother squealing, saying stuff like 'How cute!' or 'I could just eat you up!'. This made me sweatdrop, a grumble interrupted her, the sound coming from me, it seems like I was hungry.

She smiled, seeing I was awake, and lifted me up. She introduced herself, making me sweatdrop once more, she stopped talking when my stomach grumbled once again. "Oops, gomen gomen (sorry, sorry) I forgot you were hungry.

She put me back down into the crib, and running off to get a bottle. Well, she seems nice I guess, a bit absentminded though. She soon came back, with a bottle full of milk in hand.

She picked me up pnce again, and started to feed me with the bottle. I drank, as she started to rock me singing a version of Hush, little baby:

_Hush little baby, please don't cry._

_Mama's gonna be with you all the time._

_And if she can't, then papa will._

_He won't let anything hurt you at all._

_But if we both aren't here with you._

_Then look up at the sky when it becomes night._

_Because we'll be there watching you grow._

_And we will always be proud of you._

_No matter what you become or do._

_Because you'll always be our sweet, tiny baby._

_But no matter what, we will be here._

_Protecting you forever, until you die._

As she finished the lullaby, I began to get drowsy again. She continued rocking me, while opening the fusama ( japanese sliding door), and going onto the Engawa/nure'en (Japanese verandas).

I heard the door open, and saw my new father greet my mother and me. He stood with her and, me watching the clouds and moon, while feeling the cool air. He pulled me and mother close to him as if he would protect both of us. Without realising it, I has grasped my mothers shirt tightly.

As I peeked at the full moon, right before closing my eyes and going back to sleep. I felt the warm hands embracing me, and I thought, maybe, with these people, it will be all right. But I never would've thought that this wouldn't last.

And that the roar of a demon would be heard through out Konaha, within the next couple of months. If I did, maybe I would've grasped onto the shirt I was holding more tightly, or maybe I would've let go completely.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who favourited, followed, reviewed and read my story. Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to just give a preview of her new parents. BTW, the lullaby represents more than you think.**


	6. The Cry of a Lone Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

**A couple of months later: **

After months of waiting, I am now able to crawl on the ground.**  
**

While it seems like I have retained my mentality, I have to train my body all over again. This also includes waiting for my bones and body to get stronger, before I can even walk or talk. For some odd reason, my new name, was the Japanese version of my old name. My new name was, Aki Kuroyuki, or Kuroyuki Aki. Aki meaning Autumn.

When I first started to crawl, both my new mother, and my new father were there to see it. They had started to gush all over me, while I smiled and clapped my hands in satisfaction. I know it seems childish, but I would like to see what you do, when for weeks all you have done is lay in a crib, and now you are finially capable of transportation.

My new parents gushed once again, when they saw my actions. I looked around my room, and saw a mirror, curious of my new looks, I crawled over.

A stranger's face greeted me, well a cute stranger. My once long black hair, was now short and a silverish white colour with a tint of blue. My chestnut brown eyes, were now heterochromic, with a emerald green one, and a deep ocean blue one. I have retained a couple of features, but not much, it seems I have inherited most of my colours and features from my parents. My cheeks were quite chubby, probably due to all the baby fat.

Maybe it was because it was the anime world, but it seems that my once quite pretty looks, have doubled. Since I am checking out a baby, this makes me feel like a pedophile.

...

Oh well, it is my body. I crawled back over to my parents, after admiring my looks for aw while. My mother picked me up and cuddled me, with my father joining. Since the couple of months I have lived with them, it seems I have acquired a deep affection for them, so silently gurgled and snuggled deeper into my mother's warm arms.

All was well, until ...

**BOOM**! A huge explosion interrupted us, shaking our whole house, with a huge suffocating aura releasing into the air.

A ninja, came into our house shouting something I could not understand. As while I understood Japanese, due to learning it, I could not understand it when it was spoken too fast.

My father quickly stood up, whispered something in my mothers's ears, before giving both of us a quick peck on the cheeks. He put on his forehead protect, yes my father and mother are both ninjas! Well were both ninjas, as my mother retired after having me.

I reached out, trying to grasp his hand, but my small hand could not reach. I had a bad feeling about letting him go out. As it was probably the Kyuubi, judging by the white facets of my parents, and the orange tint in the air. I was worried and cried out to him, making him smile lightly, and hold me and my mother one last time.

My mother shouted out for him to be careful, but he didn't reply.

Half an hour past, and a genin came into the house, shouting something that I could tell was bad, with the name of my father and death in it. Judging by the fact that my mother broke down crying, I guessed that my father had died. I started to cry loudly, as he was my father!

While he wasn't the first, he was important. My mother rocked me, whispering things like 'it will be okay' and 'don't worry' to me. It would have worked, if she wasn't sobbing, she handed me to the genin still standing in our house.

She ran of, coming back with her ninja outfit and head protector on. I cried, knowing that she would be in great danger, going onto the battlefield.

She took me, hushing me, while still sobbing, and took off a necklace from the two around her neck, before hanging it around mine. It was her wedding ring. She kissed my forehead, and said, "Sorry Aki-chan, mama has to do her job. Don't worry, me and papa will always be watching you." She sobbed once more, kissing my forehead, and telling the genin to put me with the civillians, before handing me to him.

I cried out one last time, reaching for her hand, but she ran off, tears streaming down her face. She then gripped her remaining necklace, before wiping her tears and tightening her forehead protector, and taking out a Kunai.

The genin ran off with me, trying to comfort me with false lies. before reaching the hideout for the civilians and passing me to them. He run out, probably going to the battlefield.

Hours passed, and the roaring and screams stopped, with the air clearing. The civilians cheered, but I knew that we had lost many people, including both of my parents, and the yondaime plus his wife. How I knew that? Because a ninja had come by, and gave me both my parents head protector, my mothers's locket, my father's wedding ring and his katana.

That night, I had cried until I passed out. As it seems God had taken away the people I loved, once again leaving me completely alone. But it seems I wasn't alone, as throughout Konoha, crying was heard throughout the night, by countless other people whom had also lost someone.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be when Aki and Naruto will first meet. Thanks to those who reviewed, favourited, followed or read my fanfic.**


	7. The Path Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

It was decided that I would go to an orphanage. My parents, Yuki and Ryuu Kuroyuki, did not have many relatives. Their relatives either being killed off in the war, living in another village, or being barely blood-related. It was decided that I would inherit my inheritance part by part.

The first part, being my house, which I already inherited, but until I was ready, I would be living at the orphanage.

Of course, I was still devestated about my parent's death, but I didn't blame Naruto about it. I blamed Obito and Madara Uchiha, those two being the source of all this death and war. I hated them with a passion, but I wasn't the one that was going to kill them, that job went to my future protectee, Naruto.

* * *

**3 Years later:**

I was now able to walk by myself around the orphanage, I went to the play room, finding tons of happy and playful children there. I looked around the room, a child catching my eye.

He was alone sitting in a corner, with both the staff and children ignoring him completely. He looked familiar, with his blonde hair and his whisker mark- wait that's Naruto. Holy shit! I didn't expect to meet him so soon! I cant believe we were in the same orphanage, and only met now.

I went over to him, at a more closer view, he was dirty, with one of the most saddest expressions on his face, but he was adorable. I sat down next to him, making him look at me surprised and a bit scared. "Why are you scared?" I inquired curious.

"W-why a-are y-you talk-talking to m-me? A-are y-you gon-gonna h-hurt m-me?" He stuttered quietly, looking more afraid.

I was surprised not expecting the stutter and quiet voice, this wasn't the Naruto I knew. "Why would I hurt you? You've done nothing to me, and I've only just met you. I'm talking to you because I want you to be my friend."

Now he was surprised, saying, "Fr-friend? What's that?" Facepalm. I forgot he was hated by most people in the village, and didn't get taught much, plus he was only around 3.

"A friend is someone who you play with, that will stick by your side when you need them to. That will stand up for you, someone who you enjoy being with, someone who you love. Get it?" He nodded unsurely, before asking, "What's love?"

Well I wasn't going to teach him that yet, that would be awkward. I just shook my head and said, "Don't worry, you'll know when your older, and if you don't I'll teach you."

He nodded, before saying, "If you become my fr-friend, will you always stay with me, forever and ever?" I nodded and he then had a huge and adorable smile on his face. It made we want to squeal and hug him, but I don't s-q-u-e-a-l or h-u-g. But I made a exception when I saw his smile, and hugged him. His smile, reminded me of Lily's.

He grew rigid, surprised, but hesitently hugged back. After that we talked and became close, he told me about why he was dirty because of how the staff completely ignored him, which made the children do so as well. Because of the adults, the children started to hurt and bully him, which is why he was first afraid of me.

This made me angry, and I wanted to bash their head in, especially when they tried to take me away from him, calling him a monster and dangerous. I ignored them, making them ignore me, both the children and staff ignored me, and glared at me. But I stayed with Naruto, and he started to call me Aki-Nee-San (Big sister Aki).

When he first said it, I was surprised and stumbled onto the floor. He, then looked sad with watery eyes, and asked me if I didn't want to be called that. I quickly shook my head and told him he could call me whatever.

We became very close, which resulted, with me becoming an outcast, but I didn't care, as long as I had Naruto. I taught him words and their meanings (in japanese of course), helping him read books and playing with him. I saw how he resembled Lily so much, how his action, personality and smile resembled hers so much.

One night, he had a nightmare and went to my room. I let him into my bed and comforted him, making him go to sleep. As I looked at him sleeping there peacefully, snoring lightly, while holding my hand, I remembered Lily's hand when I died, and my parent's hands when they died. I remembered how I had let go, and while looking at the tiny hand I was now grasping, I sweared to myself that I would never let this hand go ever again.

I would forever guide him, never letting this hand go ...

until he was ready, and that would be the time I would forever be gone, the time I would die. As I looked back at the small child next to me, I remembered all the hateful things that happened to him.

I hate those petty adults, and those stupid kids, I hate Obito, I hate Madara, I hate everyone but Naruto! I won't ever let him get hurt ever again! I will protect him, forever and ever, the you who calls me your sister. And until the day I die, I will forever protect that beautiful smile of yours, Naruto.

While everyone says that you may only have one soulmate in our life, that isn't true. While there may be only soulmate in each world, there are others in other universes. And I think you are mine Naruto, and I've already lost one soulmate, I won't lose another.

Satisfied, with my new resolutions, my vision slowly faded, and I found myself submitting to the dream world, where a smiling Naruto greeted me, along with Lily.

* * *

John, the death god, watched from afar, with a grim smile on his face. 'Autumn, you may be going down a dark path, to hate everyone but one, will make you possessive. And possessive people often kill to protect what's theirs, but that will often kill the one they're trying to protect. But they can go down another bad path, and that is to sacrifice themselves, unable to make themselves hurt the one they love. They are both bad paths, but I wonder which one you will go down, to either hurt who you love, or to hurt yourself. Or maybe, you will be one of those who defy destiny, and create their own path. I'm curious Autumn, well let's just see what fate has in store for you.

John thought about his thoughts, before slowly walking into the shadows, the grim smile still on his face, along with one last thought. 'No matter what happens, one thing will be for sure, you will always be the one who gets hurt, no matter what.' And with that last though, he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if she's too possessive or if the story's going down hill, but this was actually a last minute idea, I decided to put in.**

**Well thanks to those reading, favouring, or following my story. And special thanks to those who reviewed, sorry for not replying to them, but I'm a bit tired lately.**


	8. Eyes of a Death God

**A/N: I don't own anything, but my Oc**

* * *

**2 years** **later**:

I was now around 5 and a half while Naruto was 5. It was his birthday today, and the Hokage had sent him a cake and a few ninja scrolls. I could also tell that there was an increase of bodyguards, it being the Kyuubi Festival. How, you ask? Because there were way more silhouettes and whispering. They did not know how to guard silently, maybe it was because we were children.

As for why the hokage gave him ninja scrolls, I don't know why, but ever since Naruto found out what a ninja was, he has wanted to be one. Naruto changed over the two years, becoming slightly more brash and outgoing, he still was a bit shy though, easily becoming embarrassed, he was slowly becoming the ninja he was in the anime.

As I watched him make his wish, I couldn't help be proud of who he was turning into. I felt like his older sister, and as he yelled out, "I'm gonna become a ninja!" My heart felt a lot of pride and love for the small blonde in front of me blowing out his candles.

I then went back to my novel, reading it while Naruto read his books.

We were in my room, because we knew the staff would be angry if they heard noise from Naruto's room, them being as mean as ever. It was luck that we were in my room, because we heard a smash coming from his room.

I told him to stay there, telling him to be quiet. I went out of my window, jumping onto the roof. I sneaked over to Naruto's room, and sneaked a peek into his window. I saw the orphanage's staff and a lot of villagers in there. It seems bit women and men were drunk, with both alcohol and rage.

I knew that they would go to my room next, since I was close to him, so I ran there as fast as I could. I was just in time, as just as I arrived, the door burst open. I took the confused and scared Naruto's hand and jumped out the window, knowing there was a dumpster there.

I steadied myself, jumping out of the dumpster, still grasping Naruto's hand. Where are the stupid guards?! I need to protect Naruto, no matter what it costs! I could feel the villagers coming closer, with torches and weapons, I glimpsed at the crowd forming, and nearly growled. There were jounin and chunin mixed in there!

I looked forward and started panicking, there was another crowd blocking us! Where the hell were the stupid guards! I ran into an alleyway, it being the only place I could go. The crowd started crowding in on us, and once again in my life, I felt completely powerless.

If only I was stronger, I could take these stupid humans down! The leader of the crowd smirked and took our a sword, he then said, "It's over now!" He brang the sword down, I hugged the frightened Naruto and hugged him closely, making my back face the crowd.

All I could feel was the tears of my little brother, before a hot burning pain was felt against my whole back. The leader had made a huge gash going down my back. I bit the scream I felt going out, letting out a strangled whimper, tears leaked down my clenched eyes.

I felt Naruto going rigid, feeling the shaking erupting from me. A series of attacks then came at us, me asorbing them all. To not think about the huge pain, I thought about how this was all for Naruto, and that made me be able to handle it.

From all of the pain and blood-loss, I felt myself showing unconscious, I tried hard to keep awake, but it was all to much.

* * *

I opened my eyes to find complete darkness, I heard walking, so I turned to the source and saw a silhouette

It was John, and I asked him where I was, he answered that it was his 'realm'. I nodded before saying, "Why am I here? I need to go back to Naruto. What's happening to him right now?!"

He rose a hand, silencing me, before answering, "Don't worry, time doesn't past here. Your here because I want to offer a deal with you."

I was surprised and confused, "What's the deal."

He looked hesitant, but replied, "I'm offering you an ability, it will make you far more powerful. It's name is, 'The Shinigami's eyes (Shinigami meaning Death God)' it makes the user be able to casts powerful genjutsus. However, it comes with a price."

I gulped, a Kekkai Genkai huh. "What's the Price?" I asked slowly.

The dwarf looked at me in the eyes, and for the first time, I looked back. What greeted me, suprised me, beautiful grey eyes met mine. They each had a spiked circle in them, with a cross in the circles*. He then replied slowly, "The price will be ... the sight in your left eye."

I went rigid, my eyes widening. I was going to refuse, but then I remembered being useless, being unable to do nothing, as they attacked me, trying to get to Naruto. I wanted to get stronger, because I wanted to protect him. But, my left green eye was one the only mementos I had left of my father, no of my parents.

I gulped, but then tightened my hand into a fist, before replying, "I accept, If I can become stronger, I will give anything!" So I can protect him, was left unsaid.

He nodded, and then said, "Using the eyes too much, will result in your eyes getting strained, and a big amount of chakra will be used, resulting in you getting tired. Do you still wish to have them?"

I nodded strongly, John muttering something like 'I thought so' and said, "Well then, ready?" I nodded and he clicked his fingers, which then resulted in my left eye burning with intense pain. I screamed with pain, and then after a while both my eyes suddenly went cold.

The dwarf then said, "To use them, you have to turn them on first, to do that, put your hand on your left eye and say 'on', you'll be able to feel them turn cold, like right now. To turn them off you do the same thing, but say 'off'. To use them, think about what you want to do, and who you want to use it on, and say 'Shinigami's eyes'. If you train them, you'll be able to turn them on and off with your will, and no longer have to say anything to use them. Ready to go back now?"

I nodded, and he clapped, sending me back to the real word.

* * *

I found myself lying on the ground, everything still the same as I left it. I sat up, turning to the villagers, and capturing them into my Genjutsu, after saying, "Shinigami's eyes." They screamed and fainted, they would be now be watching their kids suffer what Naruto as been for 5 years. They would also attack their children, like what they've done to me and Naruto.

I turned of my Kekkai Genkai, and after enjoying their scream, I sat there satisfied, looking at their motionless bodies.

I went over to Naruto, shaking him, while saying it was over and it was now okay..

He hesitantly opened his clenched eyes, and hugged me while sobbing. I comforted him, and he then looked at me before screaming and stepping away.

I was surprised, because I knew my Kekkai Genkai was off, as my eyes were cold. He then hugged me while crying even more, "Sorry Aki-nee-san! Because of me your injured badly!"

"I"m not that injured Naruto, so don't worry." "Yes you are! If you aren't, then why is your left eye crying blood!" It is? I reached up and felt a liquid leaking from it, I looked shakily at my hand and saw red. It must be a side effect of the sudden blindness.

I realised how much blood I lost, and promptly passed out, right before patting Naruto on his head.

_Oh. Don't worry Naruto, for you, I'll risk anything._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, by the way because it is a Japanese world, they do speak and read Japanese. I'm just putting in some Japanese dialogue.**

*** Think of Ciel's demon contract mark, from Kuroshitsuji. But instead of a star, think a cross.**


	9. A New Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

When I awoke, I was in a white hospital room, not unlike the one in heaven. I was kind of nauseous, with my vision really blurry, and kind of tired, this was probably the result, of losing too much blood and using my Shinigami's eye on too much people.

As my vision cleared, i could make out a blonde fluff of hair next to me on the bed. I figured it was Naruto, as he would be the only blonde that would visit me, and besides that, he was mumbling something about becoming a ninja, and 'Aki-nee-san'. I chuckled lightly, and watched him sleep, while recovering from my nauseousness, and tiredness. I noticed that there were bandages over my left eye, and that I was wearing a hospital robe with more bandages all over my body. I sat there, remembering last night, and about my new power.

After a while a nurse came in, and then looked at me awake, and promptly ran out, with the action making me curious. A while later, the Hokage came in, looking as relaxed as ever, with a gift basket full of candy and fruit, which was kind of odd. He chuckled when he saw the sight of the sleeping Naruto, who was now mumbling about ramen, which I'm sure he hasn't had in his life yet.

...

Oh well, must be in his blood, and with that I put all my attention onto the powerful old man in front of me. "Hokage-sama" I said briefly, he was in his Hokage garbs and had a smile on his face, he put down the basket, took a chair and sat down next to me. He then said, "I bought you a gift basket, feel free to look in it later, but right now I have something to talk about." And with that his relaxed smile, went into a serious frown.

"What happened last night? I know the brief summary, but I want to know the details. I also want to know why you have the Shinigami's eyes, and tell me the truth. I know you are way more mature than the average 5 year old, and even that would be an understatement." My face went from it's relaxed and tranquil state, to a dark frown.

"First I want to know, where were your people. I mean Naruto's guards, where were they? They weren't protecting Naruto that's for sure, they weren't even watching him! Tell me that, and I'll answer your questions." My voice was dark and slow, rising a bit in the middle, before going down at the end.

His frown went bigger, and he tipped his hat over his eyes. "They were drunk. I'm sorry, but they were drunk because of the festival, but you were wrong about one thing. They were watching him, but they didn't want to do anything, because they too, have lost someone important to them. Luckily, they came to their senses at the end, and brang you to the hospital, along with Naruto."

My frown went into an angry snarl, "Because of the Kyuubi right? They lost their important people to the Kyuubi right? That still doesn't give them any right to watch an innocent suffering child nearly get hurt! This makes them just as bad as " My voice went into a rushed angry tone, and i nearly was about to run out, and kill all to them. Unfortunately i forgot I wasn't supposed to mention the Kyuubi.

The hokage's face went into a surprised frown, and I wanted to bang my head into the wall, "Who told you? Who told you about the Kyuubi inside Naruto?!" His voice was rushed, dark, and surprisingly worried.

"I found out myself, it was pretty obvious, Naruto was born exactly on the night of the Kyuubi attack. He is ignored for no reason, by all the adults, and because of them the children. You pay special attention to Naruto for some odd reason, and it always gets rowdy and dangerous towards him on the Kyuubi festival." I quickly lied, proud of my factual and quite believable lie.

"Hmmm that's quite smart, ok, I'll believe you... for now." He nodded, stroking his beard, and looking like he didn't quite believe me yet. I mentally sighed, and remembered to always think, before speaking, or doing anything. "So, tell me the details of yesterday night." I nodded, saying, "Ok, but why tell you, when I can show you."

I took of my bandages, and turned on my Kekkai Genkai, my eyes immediently going cold, I barely heard a gasp coming from the Hokage. I remembered everything about yesterday, leaving out the details about John and the Shinigami's eye, and looked the Hokage in the eye, before saying, "Shinigami's eye!"

* * *

The Hokage went unconscious, and i sat there breathing heavily. I noticed a detail, I didn't yesterday, my hands were against each other in the form of a pistol. It seems this was a reflex, to make it more easier to control. I noted that in my head, and turned off my eyes, lying down, grasping my bandages. I looked down at Naruto, forgetting he was there before, and saw he was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled, and pat his surprisingly soft spiky hair.

He groaned slightly, before going back to sleeping. After a while, the Hokage awoke, and sat up slowly. I sighed, sitting up, and turned to his pale face. "They would do that to a mere child?! Those people need to be punished deeply, the guards as well! I'm sorry, my dear child, you have suffered a lot for nothing."

I lightly smiled, before saying, "That's not right Hokage-sama, I didn't do it for nothing, quite the contrary, I did it for everything. I did it for Naruto, and he's my everything." I patted Naruto's fluffy head once more, and lied back down.

"I see, so that's why you don't care that he even has the Kyuubi in him, and also why you didn't follow everyone else's example." He said with a slightly grim voice.

I nodded, "As you know, my parents died in the Kyuubi's attack, back then I had nothing, as I was only a baby. Naruto changed that, he changed my dark world with his bright smile, and he is now my everything, even though I am not. You cold say he is the light in my dark world, For now, I play a great part in his life, but soon he will grow up, and people will come, making him let go of my hand. But until then, I will guide him up till he become's his best."

The Hokage nodded and there was a comfortable silence, before he said, "One last thing, before I leave, how did you get the Shinigami's eye? I didn't see it, when you showed me what happened." "You didn't see it, because I chose not to show you. How I got it, is better off remaining unknown to anybody. Let's just say, when people are desperate, they make deals that come with a price. Your probably wondering what I'm talking about, well I made a deal with, well you can say it was Death. My price was this." I said opening my left eye.

He gasped, and I closed it and continued, "Yes, my price was the sight in one of my eyes, it will be hard without it, but I don't regret anything. As it was the only way I could get stronger, in a small amount of time." I then started to rewrap my eye.

The Hokage sighed, stood up and said, "Well it was nice talking to you, Aki, but it's time for me to leave. It was quite different talking to a 5-year old, but your quite different from the average one. That being an understatement."

He started walking to the door, before I shouted, "Wait, Hokage-sama!" He stopped, turned around and said, "Yes, my dear?"

"I would like ownership and living rights to my house now, and I want Naruto to live with me until he becomes a ninja or becomes of age. I also want my money inheritance as well, so I can pay for the groceries and food. You know how the staff at the orphanage treat us, and you saw how they played a part in yesterday night. Who says it won't happen again?!"

He sighed, but nodded and said, "Okay, while I don't really approve of letting you live alone at such a young age, but I'll allow it. And since your an unemployed minor, I'll send weekly allowances until your of age or get an occupation. Anything else?"

I nodded and replied, "Yes, Naruto will soon go to you, asking to become a ninja. I want you to make an entry for both Naruto and I, at the ninja academy. Would that be allowed?"

He nodded and said, "Anything else?" I nodded, "How do you know about the Shinigami's eyes?" "I thought you would ask, there was once a powerful person who also had it, he named it that. Aside from the fact that he owned them, we don't know much about him or the eyes."

I nodded, and he then said, "Is that all?" "Yes Hokage-sama, thank you very much Sir. I will see you later." He nodded, and replied, "Bye Aki." Leaving the room, shutting the door.

* * *

I heard Naruto wake up, quite groggily, because of the noise. I was actually surprised he hadn't woke up yet. "Awake yet, sleepy head?" I said flicking his forehead.

He stood up with a start, staring at me shocked. before tears flowed down his eyes. He jumped on me, hugging me tightly."A-Aki-n-nee-san!" He shouted, sobbing into my lap.

I chuckled, happy he was sad for me, and said,"Yo, Naruto! What's up?" He got of my lap, and calmed down, no longer sobbing. "I t-thought y-you w-were dead!" He said brawling once again.

I comforted him, before saying, "I'm alive, and don't worry I won't die until your ready, which won't be for a long time." He stopped crying, now sniffing, "R-really?" I nodded.

He then smiled, that bright smile he still had ever since I met him. "Okay! Ne! Ne! Aki-nee-San, I have something to say!"

I smiled back, "What?" "I'm not gonna just stick at just being a ninja anymore. I'm gonna become Hokage!" He said proudly, buffing his chest and hitting it..

I was surprised but proud '_Naruto's becoming more like his future self'. _"Why?" I asked. "Because I'm sick of you protecting me all the time. I don't want you to get hurt anymore! I'll become a strong Hokage, and then everyone will respect me, and no longer hurt you or me. Everyone will have to see me for me, and you for you."

I sat there shocked, not expecting that, before happily laughing out loud, "Hahaha! That's a goods dream Naruto, I have one as well. I'm gonna become a ninja with you!" His eyes went sparkly, and he said, "REALLY?!" I nodded and he attacked me, hugging me tightly.

"Arghh! I c-can't b-breathe N-Naruto!" He stopped, rubbing his head grinning, "Sorry, Aki-Nee-San, I was just too excited!" He then head a goofy grin on, and said, "I'm gonna go tell Old-man Hokage! You stay here, cause your injured." he then ran out of the room laughing.

I sighed, and the smiled proudly, thinking, '_Naruto's becoming a fine young man' _I then sighed happily, and lied back on bed, going back to dream-world.

* * *

From up above, John was watching from a empty room with light. 'This is getting more and more interesting, I wonder when you'll find the other abilities of the Shinigami's eyes.' He then went into a dark room lined with thousands of eyes on shelves.

He went to the nearest shelf, and looked at a lone beautiful emerald green eye, with the name tag, 'Aki Kuroyuki/ Autumn Smith'. With a beautiful ocean blue eye next to it, with the name tag, 'Fen Kuroyuki/ ... Smith' With the second name too faded to be able to read completely.

'Look at what fate had in store for you. With your ancestor being your ancestor in this world as well. What Luck.' His thoughts faded, as he walked out of the room, closing the door, blocking all light out, making the room once again, completely dark.

* * *

**A/N: Phew, that was a long chapter. Hope you guys like the mystery I added in. I have more time on work this story, because I postponed/restarted my other one. So expect more chapters soon! Thanks for reading, and everything else!**

**As for your question, Valerie Michaelis: Yeah pretty much, just with a couple of more abilities. Don't worry they won't be too powerful, so she won't be that Mary-Sue. Not that I mind them, just sometimes their just annoying. Hope you don't mind that its quite similar to the Mangekeyo Sharingan. **


	10. Extra: Aki's Lollipop Obsession

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Extra: Lollipop Obsession!**

As I laid there in my hospital bed, i looked next to me and saw the Gift basket. I was curious, I wonder what they sell here, if they have any stuff like from Earth.

I took of the wrapping, and looked around in it. The fruit was normal, but the candy was different. They looked quite nice, so I sampled them ... they were so nice! Well most of them.

I sampled some more, saving some for Naruto, before finding a packet os some kind of candy. I opened it, and took one out, and nearly fainted from happiness. They have lollipops here! I quickly unwrapped it and put it in my mouth, sucking it in bliss. Mmmm, it tastes better than the ones from earth! They were heaven on a stick!

I put the packet away as I heard running. The door banged open, and Naruto came in. "Yataa! Old-man Hokage said yes! He said we start next year though. I have to wait one more year! Can you believe that?!" I sighed and patted his head. "That's just life, kiddo. Here have some candy." I said putting candy in his mouth. I saw his eyes go wide, and he tried to get more. I stopped him, I didn't want him to get cavities. I gave him a small amount after he pouted.

"Naruto. Don't eat too much sweet stuff. When I go home, I'm gonna force feed you tons of Vegetables." He looked disgusted and pouted some more. His pout was quite cute, and it made me want to tease him some more. "By the way Naruto, we're not going back to the Orphanage."

He looked surprised and said, "Then where are we going to live then, Aki-nee-san?" I smiled and said, "We're going to go back to my place! Until you become a ninja, your loving with me." His eyes went wide, and then he started cheering and jumping, "Yataa!" I laughed and watched him tire himself out, before sleeping on my bed one again.

'This is going to be our new start, Naruto.' I then took out my finished lollipop, and eating another. It seems my old habit of nearly always having a lollipop in my mouth, is coming back.

"Sorry Naruto, but I will never let anyone, even you, touch my sweet lollipops." I then lied down, daydreaming of buying tons of different flavoured lollipops.

* * *

**A/N: Your probably wondering how she can have a lollipop in her mouth while talking. Let's just say it's one of her special skills. BTW, from now on, she'll mostly always have a lollipop in her mouth. I don't really know if the Naruto World, even has lollipops, or even lollies, but I'lm adding it in.**

******Valerie Michaelis**: Well, it's a combination of both. I'm not telling you anymore, you just have to wait and see.


	11. Ichiraku Ramen

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**1 Year Later:**

It was time for me and Naruto, to finally enter the Ninja academy. Nauto was 5, and would in a few weeks, become 6, while I was already 6. Naruto was as hyped up as ever. He was more happy than when i allowed him to eat ramen. Yes I had introduced him to ramen, cup ramen, leaving Ramen Ichiraku to be introduced to Naruto by Iruka.

Naruto was wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on it (like what he wore as a kid), and black shorts. I had on black baggy pants, and a black hooded jumper, with the Kanji for black and snow printed on it (custom made). I still had bandages on my left eye, not wanting an eyepatch on it, or to show it. I still had a lollipop in my mouth, as always, and my hair was cut short, reaching my shoulders only.

I had trained ever since I had decided to become a ninja. Finding some kunai and shuriken hidden in my house, I secretly practiced, both by myself and with Naruto. I didn't want him to get hurt or change the story line that much, even though it made me feel guilty and bad. I was quite proficient at it now, able to aim and fight quite well. Luckily I had practiced archery and kendo back in earth, wanting to be able to defend myself. And plus you never know, you might need the skills.

We were sitting in the academy, ignoring the dirty looks the other students and teachers were giving us, well Naruto. I wanted to go out there and just shove their heads threw the wall, and just bash them up. But unfortunately i did not, not because it would give me a bad reputation, but because right now they were stronger than me, and I could get kicked out.

They kept on giving us dirty glares, making me more irritated, resulting in me giving them all ice-cold glares. As expected they shivered and stopped looking at us. Then someone walked into the room, someone that I knew I would later grow to hate. Sasuke Uchiha, the 6-year old version of the emo idiotic and retarded Heart-throb of Konaha. As I watched him, it wasn't exactly as I expected, but then again I should have thought about it more. Well, since it was before his clan's massacre, he was, would i dare say it, he was cute.

...

What?! Just so you know, I'm not a pedophile. He's cute in that small kid sense, like how Naruto is cute to me. He was still happy, smiling and kind, so of course he was a bit cute, just like all the other kids. My thoughts stopped as someone else entered the door, Iruka Umino. He smiled, as he scanned the room, faltering when he saw Naruto. It seems like he isn't close to him yet, well i should have known, it's only the start of after all. I'll forgive him, because I don't sense any hostile intent coming from him, plus I knew he would later become like an older brother to Naruto.

I started bored, as he told everyone to introduce themselves starting with their name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dream. I waited for a while, before I heard Naruto stand up next to me. "My names Uzumaki Naruto! I like cup ramen and Aki-nee-san! I don't really dislike anything. My hobbies are to eat different ramen! My dream is to become Hokage!" There was a akward silence, before laughter occurred. Things like, "You become Hokage! That's a funny joke!" or, "As if! Maybe in a million years!"

I could see Naruto sink down beside me, crest-fallen and depressed. I slammed my hands against the desk, stopping the laughter, and stood up. "Kuroyuki Aki, Naruto and Lollipops, people who hurt or tease Naruto. Cooking, training and polishing my Ninja skills. Plus taking revenge on those who hurt Naruto. Naruto's dream is my dream. Anyone want to laugh about that?" I said in a cold voice, with a threat in it, and a gleam in my eye. There was a pause, before everyone shook their heads, the teacher looked on with a sweat drop.

"Good. If you dare to mess with Naruto, you mess with me, and I'll make your life a living hell. Understood?" They nodded quickly, while I sat back down glancing at Naruto. He was a bit scared, with a sweat drop on his head, but otherwise he looked better than before. "Anything wrong, Naruto?" He hurriedly shook his head, muttering something about 'Aki-nee-san is scary'. I chuckled, taking out a book and replacing my lollipop, preferring to read, than hear the other introductions.

After a while the introductions finished, with most of the girls squealing at Sasuke's, and Iruka started to teach about Konoha's history. I put away my book, even though I knew most of this stuff, because I've read quite a lot of books, both fiction and non-fiction, I figured I might learn more stuff. I listened, watching Iruka, seeing Naruto get bored from the corner of my eye. I wondered what he would do next, later he would result to skipping and pranking, but I didn't mind. Pranking would evolve his creative skills, tactic skills and evasion skills.

* * *

Days passed, until one day, Naruto went missing, meaning he wasn't home. I looked all over Konoha, until I bumped into Iruka. "Umino-sensei (Polite and respectful, as I couldn't just start calling him Iruka, without honorifics)! Naruto's missing! He's not at home, can you please help search?!" He looked akward, but nodded. He told me to go home, while he would search.

I nodded and ran home, where after a while Naruto and Iruka arrived. "Naruto! What happened?!" He was all covered in small cuts and bruises. "There were some spies from another country trying to attack me. But Iruka-sensei saved me! And some other dude as well." I wracked him on the head, pulling his cheek, before grasping him into a hug, surprising him as he held his head. "Naruto, don't ever leave me again. Tell me next time where your going. You worried me to death, and you could have died tonight. I would have never been able to live with myself, if I let you die." I felt tears go down my face, wetting Naruto's shirt.

"Thank God your still alive." Naruto tensed, as he felt me cry, and said, "A-Aki-nee-san? Don't worry, I'm still alive." "Yes, thanks to Umino-sensei, Naruto be more respectful, don't call teachers by their first name. Thank you Umino-sensei, Naruto and I will forever be in your debt." I said letting Naruto go, turning to Iruka he sweat dropped, before replying, "Don't worry about it Aki, and don't worry about Naruto calling me by my first name, you can too if you want."

"Alright Iruka-sensei. As thanks why don't we go to eat, as I imagine you and Naruto must be hungry. Do you know any good ramen places? I'll pay." "Yes, actually, I do, it's called Ramen Ichiraku. Don't worry about it, I'll pay." "No, it's the least we can do. So I'll pay, understood?" He sweat dropped and nodded hastily, as a gleam shone in my only eye.

We walked to the ramen restaurant, where we would later become their favourite regulars, well Naruto would become it.

* * *

**Days later:_  
_**

Naruto was sick from food poisoning, from over-due milk, at home, so I was at the academy by myself for today. Naruto wanted me to go for the both of us, so I complies, even though I knew it was an excuse so he could look for the cup ramen I hid.

As I walked into the classroom, I saw fangirls, as usual, fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. Sakura and Ino not apart of it yet. I laughed at how they fought, and how scared the innocent Sasuke looked. I walked over, and to spite them and save Sasuke, I sat down on the seat fought over. They started yelling at me, but with one glare, I had them running away.

I turned to the less-frightened Sasuke, and said, "You okay?" He slowly nodded, and I replaced my lollipop, before turning to the front. I heard him let out a surprised and relieved sigh, as he asked, "Your not going to fight over me, or gush over me?" I turned to him, and nodded, and he said, "Why?" I chuckled, and said, "Do you want me to?" He shook his head, and I continued, "Then I won't, besides I don't see the point in doing so."

He nodded, and said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, what's your name?" "Kuroyuki Aki." "Kuroyuki Aki, huh? Can I call you Aki?" I was surprised, this was way Ooc, but then again, I don't know much about his character before the massacre. I slowly nodded, and he continued, "You can call me Sasuke or Sasuke-kun, like how everyone else does." I nodded once more, and replied, "Why are you talking about this? Don't tell me, you want me to be your friend? Do you?"

I watched him horrified, as he shyly nodded, "Are you gonna be my friend? Don't tell me you don't want to." He looked on the verge of tears, and I couldn't say no. "Fine, let's be friends." He smiled brightly, kind of reminding me of Naruto. We then talked and talked, but stopped when the teacher came in.

I found myself thinking that he wasn't that bad, and he was kind of cute (in the childish way), well more than kind of cute. We bonded over training, and as I talked to him about it, he invited me over to his house tomorrow. I agreed as Naruto would probably be better, and be fine on his own, plus he was giving me the puppy eyes.

As I went home, Naruto was better. I told him about what we learnt and about Sasuke, and he had a adorable pout on. It seems he was jealous and it made me want to hug him and squeal. I didn't though, I instead grinned, and asked, "Jealous?" He shook his head hurriedly, and pouted even more. "I am not Jealous."

My grin went bigger, and I put my hands up in a defensive way, "Okay, okay, whatever you say." He huffed angrily, and walked away, presumably going back to bed. I laughed, thinking, 'Tomorrow will be interesting for sure.' And with that thought, I walked off, going off to do the household chores.

* * *

**Next Day:**

In the morning, I hanged out the laundry, and walked to the academy. As I walked there, i looked up at the clear sky, thinking, 'Today's weather is going to be nice.' I took out a lollipop, noting to buy sugar-free ones, so I didn't get cavities.

I arrived at the academy, and sat down at the back corner, leaning against the wall. I took out a book, and started to read it, waiting for the time too past. After a while, Sasuke arrived surrounded by fangirls, looking crowded. He looked like he was suffocated by them, as I watched him amused at his pain, I decided to save him. "Sasuke! Over here!" He looked relieved, before apologising to the girls around him, and running to me, as the girls looked jealous and angry.

"Thanks, you saved me." "No problem. Am I still going to your house later to train?" He nodded and we both turned to the front as Iruka-sensei arrived greeting us.

At lunchtime, we ate together, and talked about random things, including Naruto. "Why do you care so much about the blonde you always with?" He asked curious.

"I dunno, it probably is because he's the only thing I have left after my parents died." "Oh sorry about your parents." He said looking sad. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault." He still looked guilty at bringing up the topic. I lied down catching his attention, and watched the few clouds, Sasuke following my action. After a while, the bell rang and we went to class.

* * *

After class, Sasuke waited for me outside the classroom. "Ready?" I nodded and we walked together to the gate. I saw a familiar raven-haired teen waiting there. It was ... Itachi Uchiha! One of my favourite characters! I looked next to me, and saw Sasuke's eyes go all sparkly as he ran to him, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. Damn! He was strong for a 6-year old boy. "Nii-san! Your here! Don't you have a mission to go to or something?" Sasuke said, panting lightly, letting go of my hand.

"No, foolish otouto, otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I? Now introduce me to your friend?" Itachi said, looking at me. "Oh! Sorry Aki! Aki, this is Itachi, my older brother. Nii-san, this is my friend, Kuroyuki Aki." He said happily, I chuckled, and bowed, introducing myself, while holding my hand out. "As you know, my name is Kuroyuki Aki, Nice to meet you. You can just call me Aki."

"And as you know, my name is Uchiha Itachi, nice to meet you as well. You can just call me Itachi, thanks for being my little brother's friend." He said, bowing, and then shaking my hand. "Oh no, I should thank you for letting me be his friend Itachi-san." Sasuke went pink with embarrassment, and said, "I'm right here, you know?" I laughed, and ruffled his head, "Yeah we know."

He whacked my hand away playfully, and started walking away. "Well are you gonna come, slowpokes?" I smirked and turned towards Itachi, "Well Itachi-san, should we go?" "Why, yes we should." He smirked back, and we both chased his little brother.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I made them too Ooc, but it's just part of the story.**


	12. To Lose Your Mind

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, except my oc**

* * *

On the way to the Uchiha compound, I had gotten to know both Sasuke and Itachi better. Together, me and Itachi teased Sasuke, until he had turned red and became a bit angry at us. I laughed, teasing him some more, "Hey Itachi-san, would you like to know how Sasuke does at school?"

Itachi nodded, saying, "Yeah, I want to know how popular my little to otout is." "Well, he's quite popular with the ladies, if you know what I mean." I said winking at him. He chuckled, and Sasuke turned a dark shade of red.

"Those girls should be training, not watching my every move." He said brushing it off. "I bet you enjoy it, don't you Sasuke." "I do not! Stop teasing me, both of you!" I put out my hands out in a defensive manner, "Well if you say so, Sasuke-**kun**." I teased one last time, as we arrived at the Uchiha compound.

He huffed angrily, as Itachi smiled at his behaviour. "Hey your place is quite big, isn't it." They nodded, and I continued, "How much land, does your clan own, sheesh!" "This compound, a few restaurants, shops and facilities, plus a lot of private forests and training grounds." Itachi said.

I nearly fell down, I guess this is what you should expect from the #1 clan in Konoha. We walked in silence, until we reached their house. I went in, excusing myself, taking of my shoes, and came in, facing their mother, surprising me.

"Oh my, who is this young cute girl?" I blushed from the compliment as Sasuke introduced us, Okaa-San, this is my friend, Kuroyuki Aki. Aki, this is my mother." I bowed introducing myself, "Konbowa, Uchiha-san. I am Kuroyuki Aki, it's nice to meet you." "Konbowa, Kuroyuki-san. It's nice to meet you as well, please just call me Mikoto." "Hai, Mikoto-san, please just call me Aki."

I then turned to Sasuke, "You should get ready now, or else it'll turn dark." He nodded and ran up the stairs, Itachi following him, smirking. I was now left alone with Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, who was smiling. "A date, huh? I wish I was still young." My mouth dropped, before I regained my composure, and hurriedly shook my head.

She looked disappointed, while I just felt like digging a hole. "Sorry, but it isn't, it's just training. And I think your plenty young, at first I couldn't believe you were a mother." Her face turned into a large smile, saying, "Oh your just saying that, your so polite." She then walked into the kitchen, motioning me to follow. I did, all though a bit awkwardly. I watched her cook, as I stood at the door, standing there feeling awkward.

She then turned and said,"Please sit down" I complied, as she turned around again. So Aki-chan, who are your parents?" "Um, Yuki and Ryuu Kuroyuki." She stopped cooking and turned to me, her face screaming guilty. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry." I shook my head smiling, "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault."

"Still ..., well your parents were good people, always fighting for the village. They were happy people too, always smiling and laughing." I didn't know why but my heart hurt after she said that. "I would hope so." I said smiling fakely (It's a real word, believe it or not). As she smiled back and turned back to continue cooking.

My smile fell immediently, and I grasped my heart, wondering why it hurt so much. It stopped after a while, leaving a slight pain. I then tried to smile, and asked, "Would you like some help?" She turned, smiled, and replied, "Don't worry, just relax. I wouldn't want to bother you." "Don't worry about it, I would like to help." She then sighed, and reluntantly said, "Well, alright, please slice these tomatoes." I was wondering why she was so reluctant, before looking at my small hands. Oh that's why, I forgot I was only 6 and a half years old.

I complied, standing up and walking over to her, washing my hands. I grabbed the tomatoes and the knife, and started to cut them. It was quite easy, as I said, cooking was one of my hobbies, and I have quite a few years of experience. In a few minutes of tending to them, I was finished, and handed them over to Mikoto. She was quite surprised, asking, "Your quite good, have you practiced?" "I have cooked for myself and someone else for a year now." "Oh my! Really?! Who is it?"

"... Naruto Uzamaki" I was wondering what her reaction would be. It never showed how she felt about Naruto in the manga or the anime. But she was a friend of Kushina, and might've figured it out. Her face registered shock, before snapping out of it and replying, "Oh my, I see. That was quite a surprise." Okayyy, her face registered no emotion, I was slightly confused, but someone interupted it.

"I'm done Aki!" I turned around to face Sasuke, he was wearing black clothes, with a kunai and shuriken holster on his leg. "Nii-san is coming as well, is that okay?" I nodded, and washed my hands, before saying to Mikoto. "It was nice meeting you." "Likewise." I then bowed and walked to Sasuke.

"Okay, let's go. Lead the way, Sasuke." He nodded, and walked out of the house, putting on his shoes, me and Itachi following him.

* * *

We arrived a couple of minutes later, at a clear training field surrounded by forests. "So, what are we gonna start with?" I asked nonchalantly. Itachi was the one t reply, "Well, we'll start with your aim." I nodded, taking out some kunai and shuriken, from my own weapon holster. "So, let's begin?" They nodded, Sasuke taking out some of his own.

I told him to go first, wanting to see his skill level. He had a pretty good aim, able to get 2 of them in the circle around the inner circle, and 1 in the inner circle. He looked disappointed though, but his brother praised him, while advising him. At an age of 6, it was actually pretty good.

I went next, closing my eyes, allowing myself to feel the wind direction. I waited for a bit, waiting for the right moment. 3, 2, 1, Now! I threw all three of them, opening my eyes sharply. I watched them fly, two of them htting the inner circle, while one went on the actual circle of the inner circle.

I looked over to Sasuke and Itachi, curious to their reactions. They were both surprised, not expecting a average 6-year-old to be able to aim. I smirked at their reactions, mockingly asking, "Surprised?" They snapped out of it, with Sasuke sulking, muttering, "Why is she better at it than me?"

I smirked once again, as Itachi praised me, advising me on my form. For half a hour, we practiced our aim, mine improving until I could hit all three in the inner circle. We then practiced taijutsu, Sasuke being slightly better than me, as I was better at kenjutsu. We sparred with kunai, with Sasuke barely beating me. I laughed, thinking I should improve my taijutsu skills.

We then practiced a few more skills, with only Sasuke practicing his ninjutsu, as I didn't know any ninjutsu. I instead practiced my kenjutsu, surprising both of them once again. We then practiced our hand seals, me not being very good at them. The training session soon ended, and we headed back to Sasuke's house.

As we reached it, I noted the extra pair of shoes, and realised Fugaku was home. I inwardly panicked, before calming down, outwardly showing no difference. I followed Sasuke and Itachi to the kitchen, proving my thought. There at the table, was a smiling Mikoto, and a stern and stoic Fugaku. Mikoto introduced us, introducing me as Sasuke's friend.

"Konbowa, Uchiha-san. I am Sasuke's friend, Kuroyuki Aki. It is a pleasure to meet you." I greeted while bowing, he just grunted, only saying, "Uchiha Fugaku." I mentally sighed, expecting this. "Would you care to stay for dinner, Aki-chan?" Mikoto asked me kindly. I shook my head, saying, "I'm very sorry, but I must go home. I have to cook dinner for Naruto." Fugaku and Itachi looked surprised, before quickly hiding it as Sasuke asked, "How come you cook dinner for him? Does he live with you?"

I nodded, while Mikoto said, "Well that's too bad, maybe next time then." I nodded, saying, "Well I must be going. Farewell, Sasuke, Itachi-san, Mikoto-san, Uchiha-san." They said their own farewells, with Fugaku grunting. I bowed, before going to the front door and putting on my shoes. I left running home, as it was quite dark, and Naruto must've been hungry.

In a couple of minutes, I was home, finding Naruto in his bed, with the light on. It seems he fell asleep, I smiled, as I sat down next to him. I heard him mumble something that I couldn't quite understand. I leaned closer, before hearing what he said once again. "Please don't leave me Aki-nee-san." My eyes widened greatly, before smiling, and saying, "Don't worry Naruto, I will never leave your side. And when you do... I'll come to find you. But one day you won't need me, and that's when I will finally leave your side."

**Can we freeze, come and surrender our rights and wrong. ****Can we just for a night let the stars decide where we belong**

I hugged him tightly, dreading the day when he would leave me, finding his own place in the world.

**Maybe heaven right now is a devil or angel away. ****That won't change. **

The day I leave you, will be the day I will go to Heaven or Hell. I won't be able to stand living without you by my side.

**Together we vow that our colors will sparkle the faith**. **And I will find you**. **I will find you**

Until then, I will always come looking. No matter where you are. I will find you.

**I will reach you**. **Or I, I, I will lose my mind**. **Lose my mind. ****Lose my mind. ****Lose my mind. ****Yeah.**

I will always be looking for you, even until i lose my mind. Because losing you, will be worse than losing my mind. I will forever look for you, until the day I die, as losing you, will be the day I submit to death.

**I will lose my mind**. **Yeah.** **Lose my mind**. **Yeah**

Yes, I will always come looking for you, even when I've lost my mind.

**Maybe heaven right now is a devil or angel away**. **That won't change**

The only thing that will make me part from you, is death. That's why the moment I know you will no longer need me, fate will decide where I go.

**Together we vow that our colors will sparkle the faith**. **And I will find you**. **I will find you. ****I will reach you**. **Or I, I, I will lose my mind**. **Lose my mind**. **Lose my mind. ****Lose my mind**. **Yeah**

I stood up, releasing you, deciding to wake you up when I had finished dinner. I turned off the light, leaving the room, and closing the door behind me, making the room turn dark. I went off to do the household chores.

**I will lose my mind**. **Yeah**. **Lose my mind**. **Yeah.**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you don't mind the song bit, i put in there. It's called, Calling, by Sebastian Ingrosso. You should listen to it, it's quite good. If you like it, I'll add more songs that will resemble what's happening. Personally, I like putting songs in, they inspired some future songs.**

**Grasslemon: I was wondering whether I should reply to this, and I decided I should. Your comment actually made me think about a couple of things, and made me think of some more ****ideas. All that i'll tell you, is that, in a way, it will be quite similar to how she will behave to Sasuke's leaving.**

******Valerie Michaelis: Sorry I used the wrong name in the Extra, that was a answer to your question. Sorry, I fixed it now though. Well thanks for the compliment, it made me really happy. **


	13. A Six-Year Old

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

After I had finished my chores, I woke Naruto up, to find he was already better. It seems a Jinchuuriki's healing abilities extends to all things, including food poisoning.

After making a quick meal, I ate it with Naruto. I then bid Naruto goodnight, and took a shower, taking off my eyepatch. As I laid in bed, I remembered the previous pain I had felt from my heart. What was that? It was strangely familiar, like I've felt it before.

I ran though my memories, and finally found it. But it wasn't from this world, it was from my previous world.

It was my fifth birthday, and the first time my parents had missed it.

**Flashback:**

**"Mama? Papa? Where are you?" I had just woken up from my afternoon nap, to find them both gone.**

**"I'm sorry dear, but your parents are both working." Spoke my nanny. Around that time, my parents had started to become really busy. They no longer had the time to play with me, or take care of me. So, they hired my nanny.**

**"But, today's my birthday." "Sorry dear, they left a message." I walked up to her, taking the note from her hands. **

**'Dear Autumn, **

**We're so sorry, but we won't be there today. Mama and Papa are really busy today. We'll play next time, so go ahead and open your presents now. We'll be back tomorrow. **

**Love, Mama and Papa.'**

**I read the note, becoming more devastated the more I read. I started to cry, crouching into a ball. This made the nanny say.**

** "Don't cry dear, they'll be back tomorrow. For now, I'll play with you. Is that alright dear? Your parents are working hard for you to have a good life. So, be a good child for them, okay?"**

**I came out of my ball, and wiped my tears. I was still sobbing a bit, but I nodded, wanting them to be proud. The nanny then told me to open the presents, so I complied. I remembered how my parents were the ones who used to coax me to open them. As I remembered my parents, I felt an ache coming from my heart. **

**I grasped it, my nanny too busy marvelling at my presents to notice. One last tear came out of my eye, before I plastered on a fake smile. I then played with my nanny for the rest of the day.**

**End Flashback.**

However that wasn't the only time they missed my birthday. Ever since then, they missed every single one, with that heart pain coming back every, single, time.

I pondered on what it could be. I whacked my brain for it, but I still couldn't find the answer. I gave up, and decided to sleep, deciding to ask someone else.

* * *

**Next day:**

I woke up early in the morning, at 6. Academy started at 8, and it takes 10 minutes to walk there, 3, if I ran. I would wake Naruto in half an hour, after I had gotten finished.

I took a shower, pausing for a moment to look at the scar running down my back. That's right, the cut scarred.

A year ago, when I was attacked, the gash had stayed as a scar. I didn't regret it though, this scar would forever remain as a reminder.

To remember what I gave up for Naruto, to remember that Naruto was my everything. To remember that I swore to always protect him, to remember that I would always remain by his side. To remember that I had to get stronger, so I would never feel that useless again.

This scar was precious to me, it was a memory. I wouldn't give anything to remove this scar, I would forever keep it.

After showering, I did my normal morning routine. After getting dressed, I woke up Naruto, telling him to get ready.

I made breakfast, finishing just as Naruto had got ready. We ate in silence, a rare occasion, due to Naruto's personality. I could tell something was wrong, as Naruto looked sad and gloomy, plus he was too quiet.

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" I inquired softly. "No, everything's fine." "You can tell me, you know? It'll help a lot." "Nothing's wrong. It's just that ..., since you have Sasuke now, are you going to leave me?"

I was genuinely surprised by this blond hyper-active child, once more. I then put down the chopsticks I was eating with, and stood up. I walked over to him, and whacked him on the head.

...

That's right I hit with half of my strength. "Baka! Sometimes, your just an idiot. Why would I leave you for? I've been with you for most of your life. You expect me to leave you, just because of someone else? Get this into your slow mind, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU." As you'll be the one to leave first, was left unsaid.

I hugged him tightly, as he started to cry. "Sheesh, your such a crybaby, Naruto." After a while, he stopped, and I said, "Now come on, we're gonna be late." I got my bag, with all my stuff in it, and put the house keys in it. I, then got out a lollipop, not having one since yesterday afternoon. We left the house at 7:40.

* * *

At the academy, I sat down next to Naruto at the back. I greeted Sasuke, who was at the front. I saw him glare at the person next to me, Naruto. I looked at Naruto, and saw him glaring back. I didn't know who started it, but I would be the one to stop it. I hit Naruto on the head, and gave a glare to Sasuke, it saying, 'Stop, or else.'

They both stopped glaring immediently, and I smirked in satisfaction. Iruka came in, and I focused on him, forgetting all about the glaring match.

When it as time to start aiming practice, there was a teacher switch. I saw the brief glare, the new teacher sent Naruto, and already started to dislike him. Naruto was one of the first ones to start. Considering how it was his first time, he had a pretty good try. With 3 of them hitting the board, while the others only had 2. I watched as most of the future Konoha 9, had pretty good aim, as they were probably trained. I smiled proudly, taking out my finished lollipop, to suck on another.

However while it was a good aim for someone's first time, the teacher mocked him. "That was worthless. Do better next time." 'Monster' was muttered under his breath. As Naruto was already laughing stock, due to the adults and his exclamation on the first day, this made him become more of one. This fuelled my anger, making the air around me stuffy. I crunched my lollipop loudly, as that was the only way I could release my anger, right now.

Most of the students laughed, but I was pleased to see that none of the Konoha 9 was laughing. Most of them looked sorry for him, and this made my angry lift a bit.

Naruto became depressed, as both the teacher and students continued to laugh at him. I patted his head, saying, "Don't worry Naruto, you did better than most of the students here on their first try." He nodded unsurely.

Soon, it was my turn. I waited for the perfect timing, until I aimed one of the kunai next to the teacher's face, saying, "Oh sorry, my hand slipped." I smiled fakery, before hitting another one on the other side of his face. "Oops I missed again." I hit another one right above his head, saying, "Oh my, I must really have bad luck." I then hit the other two, to the frightened students, who were laughing before.

"That's strange, I'm sorry I'm so bad. I was trying to aim for the board, but it seems my instincts made me try to hit the **noisy insects.** Oops I'm sorry, that was an insult to the insects." I then smiled a dark smile, with a hidden meaning, saying, 'Wanna try laughing now.' "I'm sorry Sensei, should I try again. I must be **really worthless, **if I couldn't even hit the board once."**  
**

The teacher was frightened, stammering, "O-oh, t-that's s-strange. D-don't w-worry a-about i-it. J-just s-sit d-down." I then smiled once again, as I walked to the class, looking at the scared-shitlless students straight in the eye. I then sat down next to the clueless Naruto, he looked curious as to what happened. I just smiled, saying, "Don't worry, I was just teaching the stupid monkeys a lesson." He still looked clueless, as to who the monkeys were.

**In the Hokage's office:**

The Hokage, was looking in a glass-ball on his table with a couple of jounin, sweat dropping. By luck, they had decided to look at the new students, and they stumbled upon this. 'What the hell just happened?' Was on everyone there's minds. The Hokage then had a serious expression, ordering the anbu nearby to punish the chunin teacher.

"Hokage-sama, who's that girl? She didn't hit the board at all, but you can tell that it was on purpose. She aimed all of them at the previously laughing teacher and students. In my opinion, if she had auctually tried to aim at the board, she could've got all of them in the middle circle. But she's not even a clan heir, and she was probably better than the Uchiha." A jounin exclaimed, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Her name is Kuroyuki Aki, she's an orphan who is far more wiser than a average 6-year old should be. In fact she may be even wiser than most of the ninja in this village, as well as more intelligent than them. She has a lot of abilities, and can even be considered a genius. She even figured out herself, that Uzamaki Naruto is the Kyuubi." There were a couple of gasps from around the room. (This can be considered cheating, as she is from another world. Plus she was an intelligent teenager in her world, plus the hardships she received from both worlds, would make anyone a genius in their own right. She did train hard to receive her abilities, so please don't think she's just any Mary-sue.)

"You should keep her name in your mind, as well as one more fact. Never mess with Uzamaki Naruto, or you'll face the wrath of the 6-year old girl in front of you. You saw how she treated the teacher, and he only mocked Naruto. Never mind about what she would do if you hurt him, imagine if you even touched him." A shiver went down the backs of everyone there.

'Right now she's just a 6-year old, what will she be like when she's older.' Was the thought of everyone there.

* * *

**Back to Aki:**

Classes started and finished, and soon it was lunch time. At lunch time, Naruto went off somewhere. I looked for him everywhere, finding him practicing in the forest. He was covered in cuts and bruises. It looked like he was overworking himself. He kept on hitting a wooden pole, with his bare hands. I was about to stop him, but I saw his eyes. There was a look of determination, pride and, was that desperation? He was that desperate? To hurt himself over and over again.

I was wondering why he was so desperate, but I found out after I heard him mutter something. "I will become stronger, and then Aki-nee-san won't need to protect me anymore. I'll get stronger so I can become Hokage! I'll become stronger, so I'll finally be accepted!"

A tear left my eye, oh Naruto. 'Your so desperate that you'll hurt yourself so much? You'll hurt yourself so much, just to get accepted? I hate this stupid village, they're so stupid to not accept someone like you, Naruto. You have the potential of one-in-a-million, you have the potential to become someone great. The only reason I stay in this stupid village, is because of you, Naruto.'

As I wiped my eye, I heard a rustle. I saw a flash of midnight blue, and figured it was Hinata. It seems like she didn't know Naruto was there, as she looked surprised on seeing him there. So it isn't time yet, Hinata hasn't started to admire Naruto just yet. As Naruto beat himself up, Hinata looked both worried and awed. As Naruto hit the pole one last time, he yelled out, "I'll become Hokage! And the I'll finally become accepted and acknowledged!" And with that, Hinata looked completely captivated by Naruto's will.

I smiled, and then left, leaving Naruto to train harder by himself. I feel like he has to train by himself, so he can prove something to himself.

I went to find Sasuke, to hang out. I heard high-pitch squealing and went to it, I found a group of fangirls looking for him. i felt a rock hit me, and looked up into a tree. It was Sasuke lying on a branch, looking scared shitless. I stifled a laugh, and climbed up the tree discreetly.

I sat on the branch opposite him, and lied down, feeling the cool breeze. "So, how's life currently Sasuke?" "Horrible, I think a couple of those fangirls are stalking me." "Not just a couple Sasuke, all of them are." I then looked at him, as he shivered. I laughed, taking out two lollipops. I put one in my mouth, and gave him the other. "How much lollipops do you have? Most of the time I see you, you always have one in your mouth.

I laughed, and said, "You don't want to know how much I have. It's my obsession Sa-su-ke. Have a problem with that?" He quickly shook his head, as he unwrapped the lollipop, putting it into his mouth.

"Wanna come to my house again? To train? My mum wants you over for dinner." I pondered about it before nodding, "Okay, I'll come over tomorrow, I'll need to prepare." He nodded, and we lied there in peace. The bell soon rang, making me jump out the tree. I stretched, as Sasuke came down too, and we walked back to class together.

* * *

Class soon ended, with Naruto all covered in cuts and bruises. I tsked, shaking my head disapprovingly, making him look guilty. I whacked him on the head, and said, "Let's go home, I'll patch you up there."

We walked out of class, as Iruka stopped us. "Hey Naruto, Aki. Do you want to go for ramen later? My treat. I heard how the other teacher treated you. Don't worry about it, he was punished for it."

Naruto's eyes shone, his mouth watering. "YOUR GONNA TREAT US?! THANKS IRUKA-SENSEI! OF COURSE WE'RE GONNA GO!." "Not so fast there Naruto. How do you know I'm gonna let you go? Your so messed up, it's not even funny. I'm gonna punish you for overworking yourself, you know?"

His mouth dropped, before he started whining, "Why Aki-nee-san? I'll be good, and we haven't had ramen in so loooong."

I sighed, rubbing my head, "We had it for yesterday's dinner. And the day before that as well." "But that was cup ramen. I want real ramen, and Ichiraku's ramen is THE BEST!" "Hai, Hai, I'll allow it this time, since today was such a bad day. Sorry Iruka-sensei, but can you meet us there in an hour? I need to tend to Naruto's injuries." "Okay, by the way, how did he obtain them anyway?" "I was training!" Answered Naruto, shouting.

"Hai, hai, now let's go. We don't want to keep him waiting." I said, dragging Naruto home. 'I'm only allowing it, because you worked so hard you know, Naruto.'

I tended to his injuries, when we went home, and got ready to go eat ramen. We met Iruka-sensei there, and me and Naruto sat on either sides of him.

As Naruto stuffed himself full of ramen, and me and Iruka watched sweat-dropping, I decided to ask him about the pain. "Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something?" "Go ahead, Aki." "Well a couple of days ago, someone was talking about my parents, and I suddenly felt a pain near my heart. Do you know what it was?" "Explain about it some more." "Well that isn't the only time I've felt it. Whenever I think about my parents, it always comes back."

Iruka sensei, then looked like he figured it out, but he looked sad. "I think I know what it is Aki. I've felt it plenty of times when I was growing up. It's called loneliness Aki. It's a normal thing, everyone feels it at one point of their life. But it's up to you on how you use it. It can make you stronger in two ways, in a bad way or a good way." I was confused, bad way I understand, but good way?

Judging as how he laughed, Iruka saw my confusion, "Don't worry, you'll understand one day." I nodded unsurely, and went back to eating my ramen. Iruka-sensei and Naruto talked, while I thought about what he said.

Our ramen session finished, making me feel sorry for Iruka, as he was the one paying for Naruto. I offered to pay for both me and Naruto, but he refused, laughing nervously. "What kind of sensei would I be, if I let you pay. Plus, I said I would treat you."

We then went home, with Iruka carrying Naruto, as he had fallen asleep. I thanked Iruka, as he put Naruto in his bed. He then left, and I got ready for bed. As I laid in bed, I once again, thought about what Iruka said. Good way, huh. Will it make me stronger in a bad way, or will it make me stronger in a good way? With that thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This took me three days to write, as I was on a writer's block. If Aki seems too Mary-Sueish, than think about this. She is technically around 20-something. She went through hardships so she could be stronger, and wiser. She does know the Naruto story-line, hence why she is wise, and intelligent. She's not genius smart, but is technically smart, in the way age makes you. Plus she was already quite intelligent in her old life. She's strong cause she trained a lot, and I mean a lot, and she gave up an eye. And these days a lot of girls are strong, okay? Sorry if she's still too Mary-sue, though. If she is, then just review, and i'll try to make her less of one. She was technically made to be a bit of one. Her original character was a strong older sister, who protected Naruto, and took care of him. Because of all the hardships she faced, she became ultra strong. That was her original character, just so you know. Well until next time.**


	14. The Cry of Someone Lonely

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

I woke up tired, not wanting to get out of bed. However, it was morning, and I had to go to the academy. Plus I had training and dinner with the Uchihas.

I stretched yawning, and went out if bed, heading to the bathroom. Having a shower, always woke me up in the morning. After doing my normal morning routine, I got dressed, and started to cook breakfast, as well as a lunchbox. I finally had bought one, but forgot to buy another, oh well.

I then walked to Naruto's room, taking off my apron, and woke him up. He groaned, rolling over like a cat. I chuckled, and shook him harder, but he still didn't wake. I frowned, this was unusual, I wonder why he's so tired. I went to the kitchen, getting a cup of water. I went back, and poured it on him, effectively waking him.

"ARRRGH! WHAT THE HELL AKI-NEE-SAN?!" I laughed loudly, before hitting him on the head. "No bad language." He nodded groggily, as I frowned, this was really unusual. Naruto was a morning person, he just couldn't wake up by himself yet. Why is he so tired?

I voiced my question, and he went scared for a second, before acting like it was nothing. Hmm, I'll find out sooner or later. I led him to the bathroom, pushing him in, saying two words, "Get ready." I then slammed the door into his face, inwardly grinning at his displeased expression.

What? Just cause he's my everything, doesn't mean he gets off scott free from my sadistic side. I then finished off breakfast, rice and stir-fry vegetables. I then made a pitch of green tea, and served it. I sat down at the table, waiting for Naruto.

After a few minutes, he came out, making a disgusted face at the vegetables. I chuckled at the childishness, before saying, "Eat it, before judging it." I then gave thanks for the food, and calmly ate it. It was quite good, if I had to say so myself, even if I was the one to cook. That reminds me, I have to teach Naruto how to cook. He is going to leave this house, when he's 12.

Naruto looked reluctant, but he slowly ate it. There was a look of surprise on his face, meaning he liked it, and he started to gobble it all up. "See? It's good right? Don't judge a book by it's cover. Now, eat slowly Naruto, remember to chew before swallowing. He nodded, embarrassed, before starting to eat slower.

We soon finished, and Naruto put the dishes in the sink. I would teach Naruto how to wash them later, I thought, mentally noting it down. We then walked out of the house, after getting our bags.

"Naruto, I'm going to Sasuke's for dinner and training, so as a treat, you can go to Ramen Ichiraku. Here's some money." I reached into my bag, taking out a wallet, a filled frog wallet. A wallet I had bought for Naruto, but would keep it, until he could handle money. He looked happily at the frog wallet, before saying, "Is this for me? Can I keep it?" I nodded, saying, "But until you become mature enough, I'm keeping it, understood?"

He was too happy to listen to what I said, saying, "I'm gonna name you Gama-chan!" Oh, so that's why it looked so familiar. I sighed, face-palming at both Naruto's actions and at my stupidity, but I grinned amusedly.

We soon arrived at the academy, with the students and teachers there half-way between glaring at Naruto and looking at me afraid. When Naruto wasn't looking, I grinned sadistically at them, my eyes glinting. They shivered and looked away.

We sat down in class, with me lying down tired. While Naruto may be a morning person, I was not. I only wake up, because I have to. I fell asleep, oblivious to Naruto's sad frown.

After a while, I was rudely awakened by a chalk to the head. I glared softly at Iruka who was also glaring at me. If it was any other teacher, I would have made them shit their pants, with a hardened glare, but it was Iruka. I couldn't make the only person, other then me, who treated Naruto fairly, and loved him, become scared of me.

"Aki! Don't sleep in class!" The other students anticipated on what I would do, too scared to laugh. I tsked, making Iruka more angry, "Don't tsk at me, young lady." The other students were surprised, while Naruto just snickered. I yawned, as Iruka sighed and went back to class. I made a note not to sleep in Iruka's class anymore, well at least when he wasn't looking.

Soon it was lunch, and I took out the lunchbox. I grabbed Naruto, and took him to a tree. I sat down at the bottom of it, dragging Naruto down as well. I stretched, before eating, sharing the lunchbox with Naruto.

I ate a little, before giving it all to Naruto. "I'm not hungry, so eat." He looked unsatisfied, but ate anyway. I leaned against the tree, watching the sky full of clouds. 'How peaceful, it makes me want to sleep.' I thought, yawning once again. I took out a lollipop, and started to suck it. That reminds me, Naruto's birthday's soon, I need to prepare.

The bell rang, just as Naruto had finished, and I stood up. I pulled Naruto up, and walked back to class.

* * *

For the last few lessons for the day, the class was split into genders. I was forced to comply, not wanting to do special kunoichi's classes. I mean it was useful, and I didn't really mind, but I didn't want to seperate from Naruto, plus I wanted to join their class.

Well, no use complaining. Today, we were learning about plants; about herbs and flowers. I looked at the list, glancing at the rest of my female classmates. They irritated me for sure, but some of them I didn't mind. I saw Ino and Sakura together. Seems, they have already became friends.

I didn't mind Ino, but I disliked Sakura for sure. I mean while the Shippuden Sakura was okay, I still disliked her. I mean she freakin ditched her best friend for a guy. Ino didn't want to, but Sakura practically forced it on her. Just because they liked the same guy! She was pathetic, and I absolutely hated her. More so now, since I had gotten close to Naruto. I mean Naruto was practically my life here!

She was so mean to him too, talking about how lucky he was not to have parents. About how pathetic he was, about how he was so useless. She should speak for herself! I freakin' want to ram her head into a wall.

Calm down, Aki, calm down. But still, while I disliked her immensely, I didn't hate her. Hate is a strong word, trust me I know from experience.

I walked around the flower field I was in, seeing a hint of midnight blue from the corner of my eye. I walked up to it, seeing a nervous Hyuuga. I sat down next to her, prompting her to do the same. "Hello, my name is Kuroyuki Aki, what's yours?" "U-umm, m-m-mine i-is H-yu-hyuuga Hi-hin-hinata." "Okay Hyuuga-san, you can call me Aki." I smiled brightly at her, making her blush. "T-then you c-can call me H-Hinata." Wow, seems like if your nice to her, then she'll lose her stutter.

"Okay Hinata-chan, want to find these flowers together?" "U-um o-okay, A-ki-chan." I then stood up, lifting her us as well. We then walked around the flower field, getting used to each other. "So Hinata-chan, what kind of ninja do you want to be?" "U-um, maybe a me-medical nin, o-or a tr-tracker nin. H-how ab-about you A-aki-can" I then grinned, saying, "I want to be a field-nin, I'll specialise in Kenjutsu!" She smiled, and replied, "I t-think y-you'll be a great o-one A-aki."

I grinned toothily, saying, "Thanks! I think you'll be a good tracker-nin as well!" She blushed, and thanked me.

We then spent the rest of the time talking, and finding the flowers. Soon it was time to go home. I said goodbye to Hinata, and also Naruto. I walked to Sasuke, and said, "So am I still invited?" He nodded, smiling, and ran out of the classroom, me following, while getting another lollipop out.

We talked about a couple of things, about why I didn't do anything to Iruka, and stuff like that. We soon arrived at the compound, and I greeted Mikoto, and Itachi.

It turns out, that Itachi would join us as well. We then went to the same place as last time, and trained hard. At one point, we decided to spar.

Me and Sasuke, were opposite each other, standing in an empty ground, surrounded by forests. "Ready, Sas-uke?" He nodded, and it began.

I took out two kunai, throwing one at him, while keeping the other, and ran at him. He dodged it, and ran at me, while taking out a kunai as well. Our kunai clashed, making his side open. I threw a kick at his open side, and he tried to block it. He skidded back a bit, and ran at me again. I took out a simple sword I had been practicing with, it was lying somewhere in my home. I then attacked him with it, leaving none of my sides defenceless.

He blocked it with a kunai, but as it was too weak, it flew into the sky. He then started to do hand signs. I jumped back, knowing them. A burst of fire flew out of his mouth, and I hid behind a tree. As it was a weak burst, it hardly scorched the tree. I then did some hand seals as well, making a fake illusionary clone. What can I say? I learn fast.

We both ran at him, making him confused. He threw a kunai at my clone, making it vanish. I used this chance to throw another kunai at him, making him stuck to a tree. I then pushed my sword to his neck. "Give up." "Urrgggh! Fine! I give up!" I released him, grinning, "I win!"

"Good job Aki. Sasuke try better next time!" "Thanks Itachi!" I grinned, sweating. We then trained some more, before it was time for dinner. We then walked to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

I took off my shoes, and so did Sasuke and Itachi. I followed them into to the kitchen and bowed, "Hello Mikoto san, Uchiha-san. I'm here for dinner." Mikoto smiled, and nodded, while Fugaku just stared and tilted his head.

Soon, we were all sitting at the table, about to start dinner. We started to eat, and boy was it good. I missed eating home-made food made by other people. No, I missed eating home-made food made by a mother. A tear slid down my cheep, but I wiped it, before anyone could see. Unbeknownst to me, someone did see, but kept quiet.

As we ate quietly, Sasuke spoke. "Hey Aki, how come there's a bandage over your left eye, is it gone?" Mikoto then said, "Sasuke! How rude, you can't ask someone that." Sasuke looked sad and guilty, but still looked curious.

I chuckled, and touched the bandage, "Don't worry about it, Mikoto-san. Well I'm blind in this eye." "Why?" "You could say, I made a deal. A deal that would get me power. Power to protect my loved ones." It then went silent, before surprisingly Fugaku said, "And is this so called love one, Uzamaki Naruto?" I nodded surprised.

Dinner then continued in silence. Soon we were done, and I stood up. "Well thanks for the food, Mikoto-san. It was very delicious. But I have to go now." She looked happy and said, "Why, thank you Aki. Yes, it's getting quite dark isn't it. It's not good for a young girl, like yourself, to walk home by herself. Itachi, can you walk her home?" He nodded, but I refused, saying, "Oh don't worry about it. I wouldn't want to bother you." "Don't worry about it, it's dangerous for you. It won't bother me at all." Itachi replied.

"Well, okay. Konbowa Sasuke, Mikoto-san and Uchiha-san." They said goodbye back, with Fugaku just nodding his head. I put on my shoes, Itachi following me. We then walked out of the house, into the cool night air.

"So, Itachi-san, what rank are you?" "You could say, I'm jounin." I knew he was anbu, but I wondered what he would have said. Seems all anbu say they are jounin.

"Heh, are you a field-nin?" "Yes." He nodded. It was silent for a bit, before Itachi spoke up, "Before, why were you crying? You know, when you were eating my mother's food."

I was surprised, but I laughed dryly, "I should have known better, of course you saw. Well if I haven't told you before, of if your family hasn't told you, I'm an orphan. And while I was young when they died, I do remember the taste of my mother's home-made food." I lied about this part, they didn't feed me any food, but i can't say anything about my previous life. "I miss it, I miss a mother's homemade food. That's why I cried, because I've been deprived something I've always wanted." Now this part was true, I haven't had a mother's cooking since I went over to Lily's for dinner.

My own mother has never cooked for me since my fifth birthday. And with that, another tear fell down my face. I wiped it, and looked at Itachi, seeing his reaction. He had on a solemn face, and said, "Sorry for your loss. I shouldn't have asked." "Don't worry about it."

The rest of the walk was in silence, and before long we had reached my house. I said farewell, as he returned it, and I walked into the house, unaware to the two piercing eyes on my back.

As I walked in, I took of my shoes, and saw that Naruto's door was open. I walked to his room, about to close the door, when I heard a whimper. "Mama, ... Papa, Where are you?"

I stopped in my tracks, and paused. I walked next to him, sitting next to him. He had tears flowing down his face, and a few bruises. I saw the words 'MONSTER' drawn onto his head. i grew angry, and sad for Naruto.

I heard him whimper even more, and start to squirm "Mama! Papa! Don't leave me! Aki-nee-san! Stay with me! Please..." I let a few tears out, and I kissed his forehead. "Calm down Naruto, calm down." He was still squirming and whimpering. I thought about the a song that was often used as a lullaby, in an anime:

**_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashi ato sagasu_**

**_Douka towa no yasuragi_**

**_Koko wa yume no tochuu_ de**

I stared at the moon, whispering the song lightly.

**_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kake te ku_**

**_Michi kara hagure te kono me wo toji te ku_**

**_Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni kimi no ashi ato_ sagasu**

**_Douka towa no yasuragi_**

**_Koko wa yume no tochuu de_**

I looked back at naruto, seeing the stream of tears flowing down his face.

**_Itsuka subete modori te_**

**_Sora no hate hitori kiri_**

**_Anata ga matsu yasuragi_**

**_Hikari no ato no koshi te_**

I wiped them off, letting out a few more tears myself.

**_Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kake te ku_**

**_Michi kara hagure te kono me wo toji te ku_**

**_Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni kimi no ashi ato sagasu_**

**_Towa no hikari nokoshi te_**

**_Yurugi no nai tsubasa de_**

**_Towa no ai wo anata ni_**

_**(English: Through the stars, snow, and memories I'm looking for your footprints I pray you rest peacefully for all eternity This is the middle of the dream**_

_**With wings that still can't fly I run up the hill When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going**_

_**Through the stars, snow, and memories I'm looking for your footprints I pray your rest peacefully for all eternity This is the middle of the dream**_

_**With wings that still can't fly I run up the hill When I stray from the path I close my eyes and keep going**_

_**Through the dreams, love, and emotions I'm looking for your footprints Leave behind the light of eternity With your strong wings May you have external love)**_

I hugged him, still whispering the song lightly. He stopped crying and squirming, I then kissed his forehead one last time, before leaving the room.

I closed the door behind me, heading to my own room. I then cried out all my tears silently. 'How could they?! How could they hurt such an innocent child?! Those people should all die! I swear, the next time someone ever hurts Naruto again, I'll kill them. I don't care who they are, I'll kill them! I'll kill all those bastards, all those who dare to hurt Naruto again!'

'That's why I have to train! I have to train to protect him!' I touched the bandage around my eye. 'I need to train this!'

I then succumbed to the darkness, both physically and mentally.

* * *

**John (the shinigami)'s view:**

He watched from afar, as a black aura slowly surrounded her.

'So she's going down that path, huh. I expected more, Aki, I'm throughly disappointed.' He was then surprised at what he saw. A yellow aura flowed out of her heart, as well as a blue and green one, stopping the black aura from advancing any further.

"Well, well, seems like there are people who care about you. They may be fighting against them currently, but soon they will break. So will you, yourself, be the one to stop it before it gets out of hand, Aki. Well there's no one else, you know, **you** must be the one to stop, as no one else can. But, will you figure it out? Or will someone help you? Or maybe, you won't stop it at all." He said musing, to himself.

* * *

**A/N: The song is the _Ragg's Requiem_, if you want to know. It's from _07 Ghost._ ****Thanks for reading, please review!**


	15. The Ring of a Resolution

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later:**

When I woke up, I flinched and grabbed my heart. 'Why do I have synch a bad feeling about today?'

'Nevermind', I shaked my head. The morning was like every other one, with breakfast, and the academy. I never would have imagined how it ended. Or maybe I could have, if I had actually listened to my instincts.

It all started after the academy finished. I had forgotten I still had one of Sasuke's Kumasi, so I gave it back. He thanked me, and asked if I wanted to train with him.

I don't know why, but my instinct told me to say yes. So I accepted his offer, and told Naruto to go home first and eat whatever. He agreed seeming a bit sad, while this made me want to decline Sasuke, and go home with Naruto, my instinct wouldn't let me.

I told him goodbye, and said I would cook whatever he wanted tomorrow. He agreed happily, and left, screaming, "RAAAMEEENNN!" I chuckled at his antics, and walked to Sasuke.

He told me that we were training at a public training ground, usually used for genin teams.

When we arrived, I felt a sense of familiarity. It looked really familiar, but at the same time completely different. I wandered around, curious to the place. It was surrounded by forests, and had a river on the side of the training ground. I could see some distant mountains, as well as acres of forests and land. I could see a three poles nearby us, and a grand, weird looking stone. Sasuke noticed my curiosity, and chuckled. saying, "This is the third training ground."

The third training ground? Now why does that sound so familiar... I got it! It's where team 7 used to train! As well as where the sannin or the '_Legendary Three Ninja' _used to train, with the third Hokage!

If this is the third training ground, then that must be the memorial stone! I ran over to it, surprising Sasuke, and looked for two particular names. I traced my finger along the names, before stopping at two names on top of each other.

_Kuroyuki Ryuu _and_ Kuroyuki Yuki. _I felt tears fall out of my eyes, as I read awed. This might be the only place I could find their names.

They had no graves, because they had no bodies, well more like they had no families. As I was only a baby, I wouldn't have been able to make a grave for them, and by the time I could, their bodies were already decayed, becoming part of the ground.

While I wasn't sure if their names would be here, I had a pretty good chance. They died protecting the village, making them heroes. And while the village was too busy to give them a proper burial, they had the obligation to carve their name.

That's right, they died for this stupid village, for the stupid villagers, both ninja and civilian. Stupid village, because of you, all the people I love had to die. And while Naruto is still alive, I imagine, no I know, that he will definitely die protecting the village, and it's people.

While I will die one day, I won't die protecting this village, I will die, protecting Naruto. And that, I will make sure of.

I was awakened back into reality by Sasuke, "Aki? Are you okay?" I wiped my tears, and stood up, turning to him. "Yeah I'm okay! Let's go train!" I said with a fake cheery voice, and smile.

He looked uncertain, but said, "Well if you say so. Come on, lets spar!" He then walked into the forsest. I looked back at the stone, and gripped the necklaces hanging down my neck. Yes, I still head the mementos from my parents, in fact I wear them everyday.

"I'll be back, so please wait for me, Papa, Mama." I said to the stone in front of me. I then ran after Sasuke.

I found myself in a clearing, with Sasuke holding a kunai in the middle. I reached into my weapong pouch, searching for one of my kunai. I found nothing, making me remember that Naruto had borrowed **all** of them, **again**! Damn, Naruto!

I sighed, face palming, before saying, "Hey Sasuke! Can I borrow one of your kunai again? Naruto had borrowed **all** of mine, **again**!" He chuckled and nodded, reaching into his pouch and throwing one at me. I catched it easily between my fingers, and tilted my head, signalling to begin.

We then jumped at each other, our kunai clashing with a crash.

* * *

**2 Hours Later: **

God was that tiring. I was lightly panting against a tree, while Sasuke was heavily breathing on the floor. We had two matches, both within two hours. I was, of course, only using half of my strength. During the fights, I did not use my Shingami's eye at all, and I also held back a bit.

I won though, but if we sparred against each other everyday, he would beat me in less than a fortnight. The first fight took 45 minutes, longer than the other spar we had. This was because he had learned from our first one, and became a better opponent.

The second one was longer, being an hour and 15 minutes. He had learned even more from our second one! Well this is what a real genius is like, huh. Scary.

If this is what he's like now, imagine when Sasuke gets his Sharingan! I shivered, now that, would to be reckoned with.

I composed myself, helping Sasuke do the same. Which meant, that's right, I pored water on his face. If he was older, I would've just dumped his body into the river. But noooo, he had to only be six-years old!

The cold freezing water was more than enough to make him go back on his feet. I laughed as he spluttered, glaring at me. "It's not funny Aki! It's winter right now! You know how cold the water is?!" I then stopped laughing, and bluntly said, "Yes. Of course I do, I did carry it over here." I then erupted into another fit of laughter.

He sighed, shaking his head, covering his face, but I knew see he was grinning. After a bit, we decided to end the training session. It **was** getting late, and I needed to check on Naruto.

He offered to walk me home, but I refused. I mean he's a freakin' six-year old kid as well. He shrugged, listening to my arguments, and started to walk home.

As I watched him walk home, into the setting sun, something told me to stop him. I ignored it, as I couldn't just not let him go home for no reason.

I then started to walk home in the opposite way. I reached the halfway point, before realising that I had forgotten to return his kunai. I ran back the way I had came, going to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

By the time I arrived, it was pitch-black. The compound was abnormally silent, with a eerie creepy amostphere. I walked in, hearing my own shoes, moving against the gravel.

As I walked further in, I noticed a door open. I decided to walk in, to see what was happening. The sight I saw, nearly made me vomit. Dead bodies layed everywhere, with their blood splattered against the walls. The smell made it worse, the stench of blood was everywhere!

I tried to keep calm, 'breathe in, breathe out, breathe in...' I then finally calmed down, realising it was time. The Uchiha massacre had occurred, and Sasuke will now become an avenger. Sasuke! Thats right I had to find him, if I find him, I'll find Itachi!

I ran out of the bloodied house, and down the path of the compound. I reached them, just as Itachi picked up his forehead protecter crying, and Sasuke collapsed.

Itachi looked up at me, surprised, and probably expected me to scream or cry. However I did none of these, just standing my ground.

The wind blew between us, while me and Itachi had a staring competition. I then decided to speak, "Hello Itachi, it's been a while." I said greeting him.

"Hello Aki, it has indeed been quite a while. A couple of weeks, since I had last saw you. Sorry for being away when you visited." He replied in monotone.

"Okay, now that our greetings are over, lets just cut the crap. You probably realised by now, but I know you massacred the entire Uchiha clan. Well aside from your little baby brother.

I also know why you did it. Yes, I know it was under the orders of the village, well Danzo. And I also know that you only did it, because you were a pacifist."

Itachi didn't show any sign of surprise, but instead just closed his eyes and replied, "I thought you did. You aren't just any average six-year old genius.

I found out that your parents only died when you were barely six months old. No normal child would have remembered the taste of their parents cooking, at such a young age. Your special Aki, I just don't know how."

There was a pause, as we both thought about what he just said. But, it was soon interrupted, by Itachi himself, "Well Aki? What are you going to do about me? Stop me? Tell the village the truth? Tell Sasuke the truth?"

I closed my eyes, sighing, "What can I do? It's too late to stop you from massacring your clan. And I'm obliged to not tell anyone the truth, or to stop you at all. Besides they won't believe me, and your much too strong for me currently.

I won't do anything at all, but speak to you. I know it's useless, but just hear me out. You know I was once a pacifist just like you. However I stopped being one once I saw the darkness of this world, no this village. Do you know what they did to destroy my ideals?! They tried to kill two five-year old kids!" I screamed, laughing manically, as Itachi watched blankly.

"I have two scars to remember it by, this one and this one." I said patting the scar on my back, and the bandages around my eye. "The people meant to watch us, protect us, just stood there and watched! And the reason?! All because my little brother's father, died, protecting this stupid village with his son." I said with a fake happy/heroic tone.

"If you continue down the same road, then you'll end up the same as him. Your death and sacrifices, might all be for nothing! It might save this village, it might even save the world,but it'll all be for some stupid ungrateful people. In fact your death and sacrifice will just cause more pain, and grief."

I gripped my eye tightly, causing it to hurt, but I ignore the pain. "Do you realise that? Your death and sacrifice could, no will only make more people suffer. It might save the world, but in exchange, will cause some people to suffer. And most of the people your helping, are fully corrupt. Do you still wish to continue with your ideals?" There was a pause before he answered.

"Yes, I will, no matter what. As long as the world, my foolish little brother lives in will be peaceful." He said, glancing at his brother, a sad small smile forming on his face.

"It's not only for the people in this generation, but also for those in the next. As, while our generation may be tainted with black blood, the next is not. I'm willing to sacrifice all it takes, just so my brother and his children will be able to be happy." He said staring at me in the eyes.

"Even though it may just be for nothing?" "Even if it will all be for nothing." There was a silence, as moonlight shone on the Uchiha compound. The moon glistened, surrounded by stars and clouds.

I sighed, closing my eyes, "Fine then, I already knew your answer anyway. After all, every human is naturally greedy." "Even you?" I chuckled. "Especially me. After all, I am fully human, aren't I? And all humans are imperfect."

There was a long silence, as we stated at each other, covered by the moonlight.

I interrupted it, saying, "Well, you should be leaving now. Soon, a lot of ninjas will arrive, and all of them will be after your head." "Hn." He replied walking past me.

Ahhh, the infamous 'Hn'. Used by all quiet people in Naruto, not just jerks.

"Wait Itachi." I said, making him stop walking, and look back. I tore my father's wedding ring, off my neck.

It was hanging off a black rope, a black ninja rope. The special ninja rope, impossible to rip off normally. Has to be done with concentrated chakra.

The ring itself was made out of silver. A gem sat on top of it, to be specific a london blue topaz gem. It was the colour of my right blue eye. The colour of the ocean. It was high quality, being worth a lot on the market, with over 10 carats.

I held it, close to my heart, and kissed it, before throwing it at him. He catched it effortlessly, and studied it curiously.

"Hold that for me! When you die, I'll be back for it. Keep it as a reminder of Sasuke and me! And as a reminder for your resolution, and ideals! You better take good care of it!"

'Who says I want it?' Itachi thought, but nodded, smiling a bit. He then tied it around his neck, before his face went serious.

"Aki. When I first met you, and even now you had hate in your eyes. While you may key to deny it, it's a fact you have to live with. That's why we both connected so easily, we're more similar then you think. We're both tainted by the past, unable to move toward and live for ourselves.

Maybe that's why we're both so attached to someone. Attached to someone so innocent, someone we both want to protect. Because they have no hate, because they are so pure. You know I'm talking about Sasuke and Uzumaki-san. You were attached to both of them, because they contaimed no evil, because they weren't tainted. Because they had no darkness."

I was silent, before I smirked, "Your correct as always, as expected from the Uchiha's greatest prodigy." I did a mock bow towards him, before continuing.

"But your wrong about one thing. While they are pure, innocent and not tainted, they do have darkness. They just don't let it consume them, well not yet anyway. What you've just done, has completely tainted your sweet little brother. The darkness will continue to consume him, until he becomes darkness." I then smiled a fake sweet smile at him.

"But he won't stay consumed by the darkness, will he? You'll be there to save him, will you not?"

I chuckled, before saying, "Your wrong again, Itachi. It won't be me that will save him, it will be my dear, lovely, untainted baby brother." I then turned around, and looked at the groaning, and sweating Sasuke.

He started to walk again, before saying, "So? What's the difference?" I turned around surprised.

I was met with a gust of wind, with him nowhere to be found.

I shrugged, and walked to Sasuke. I picked him up effortlessly, ninja training does wonders. I then carried him to the hospital, running the whole way. Oblivious to the cold, curious stare a masked raven was sending me.

* * *

As I reached the hospital, I acted panicked and scared. I told them I was returning a kunai I borrowed, which was true, when I found the massacre. I told them it was so horrible, and acted scared and traumatized.

I then acted like I didn't want to say anymore, but described how I saw Itach, not crying of course, and a fainted Sasuke. I then told them that he used a jutsu to make me faint.

And when I woke up, I carried Sasuke to the hospital, as he was the only one alive. Well from what I saw.

They comforted me saying it was okay to be afraid. I went along with them, playing the innocent six-year old play, as I smirked behind their backs. I did not want my mind to be looked into, who knows what they would find?! So I made up a couple of lies, showing what I said to the Hokage. And tada! I was scott free from any accusations, with Sasuke as my witness.

By morning, I was free to go home. They cleared me off, as not having any huge traumas, and I would be able to go academy the next day.

As I arrived home, it was only around 6 am. I made breafast and lunch for Naruto, woke him up, and told him to go without me. I then stood at the entrance, and saw him off with a warm smile.

When the door closed, I collapsed onto the ground, panting. I ran into the bathroom, and vomited everything I ate yesterday.

As it was my first time seeing dead bodies, and splattered blood, I was a bit traumatized. It didnt help that I saw so much dead bodies as well. The smell was horrible, and made me nautious. Luckily it hadn't started to decay yet.

You may call me a wimp, but have you saw so much massacred dead bodies in real life?! No? I expected so. Its more horrible than you think, its ten times as more disgusting/horrible than in videos. And the smell, the stench of blood was everywhere you went!

After vomiting everything in my stomache, I lay there panting next to the toilet. My hair had patches of vomit everywhere, I had no one to hold it, and I was so tired!

After a while, it took all my strength to take a shower, put in my pyjamas and go to bed. As I lay there, I thought about the last words Itachi said, _'__So? What's the difference?' _

Heh, you beat me again, Ita-chan! Because there is no difference. Since even though Naruto is not me,

...

I am Naruto, through and through.

* * *

**A/N: Arghhh! I finally finished! I kept on having to redo it! Because since Im doing it on an Ipad, I kept on pressing the previous page button! I did it 2 times in this chapter alone. Ive done it way more in other ones. I nearly went on a rampage the second time I did it. Since I lost like 500-1000 words, I've forgotten. So if its a bad or weird, then I blame it on that,which is pretty much my fault.**

**Sorry if there's a lot of talking, and not so much action. Don't worry, the main storyline will start in a few chapters! Yay! Finally! Then there will be lots of actions, and an Oc I'm putting in!**

**While I don't know what I'm going to do for the shippuden plot. I know what I have in plan for the first season. This story just consumes my time and mind, day and night. I stay up at night just thinking about the plot! Lately Ive thought about the ending, and it came naturally. I know what Im gonna do for it, and it's a bit sad. That's all I'm saying, =p. **

**Whoops I've ranted for a bit too long, I'm just a bit excited and angry because of the heat. Well, thanks for reading! Stay tuned!**

**P.s. I only added Ita-chan because it suited the moment, so this will be one of times she will call him that.**


	16. Being a Monster and Being a Human

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

**A/N: Sorry if I make my character's personality seems so ****weak. As well as making Naruto seem a bit too emotional. But there will be more emotional stuff, so don't like don't read. The story line will begin in two chapters, well I could make it the next one, but I want to add something in.**

* * *

**Later that day:**

I had awoken from my deep long sleep, to the sound of Naruto arriving home. I jumped out of bed, rubbing my drowsy eyes, and went to greet him.

I nearly shouted when I saw him, but instead gasped, He was covered in bruises, scrapes and cuts. I could tell this wasn't his hardcore training, since there was a sad look in his eyes. The sight broke my heart, so instead of scolding him, I just hugged him.

He stiffened, surprised I wasn't scolding him, but returned the hug. We stayed there for a while, just comforting each other in silence. It was interrupted, as Naruto questioned me, "Nee-san, am I a monster?" I stiffened, which bast***d dares to call him that? Do they have a death wish?

"Of course not! Your definitely not a monster!" I shouted, releasing him from my hold. "Then why does everyone hate me? They always call me monster and not normal, so doesn't that mean I am one?"

He looked to be on the verge of tears, this is why I don't like leaving him alone. I sighed, as I said, "No, it doesn't Naruto. Does it look like your a monster? You look like everyone else, you **are **like everyone else, just slightly different, that being a good thing. Besides, there is no such thing as being normal, Naruto. Everyone is different Naruto, you just have to accept that, and you can use that to become stronger. Naruto, don't worry about what everyone else says, just accept yourself for who **you** are."

He looked slightly confused, I sighed once again, saying, "Don't worry Naruto, you'll understand it when your older. I mean your only six-years old currently. Just know this, understand this. You aren't a monster. And even if you were, I would always be with you, no matter what, understand?" He nodded, still looking slightly confused.

Well that's the best I could try, "Naruto go get ready for dinner." He then ran off to his room. I walked to the kitchen, and started to cook.

**Half an hour later:**

I had finished cooking, and we were now sitting down to eat. As I was eating, Naurto told me about his day. "Today we were learning about special and important places in Konoha! it was soooo boring, I fell asleep!" He said, throwing his hands in the air, for a dramatic impact.

I chuckled at his antics, as I remembered about the memorial stone. My smile turned into a grim line, Naruto noticing it. "Aki-nee-san, are you okay?" I nodded. smiling again, this time at his worried expression. "Yeah, I'm okay, go ahead, continue speaking." He smiled back, and continued his story.

I was too absorbed into my thoughts, to concentrate though. I decided to sneak out, when the moon came out. So I went back to listening to Naruto about how Sasuke wasn't there, and how I wasn't there making it boring.

* * *

**Later:**

Soon dinner was finished, making it night time. I checked to see if Naruto was sleeping, a light snore proving he was. I went to the garden, and cut off a few flowers I had been growing, making a bouquet.

I then silently sneaked out, running to the memorial stone. After a couple of minutes, I arrived panting heavily. I kneeled down in front of it, and set down the flowers.

"Konbowa, Otou-san (Father), Okaa-san (mother). It's me Aki, your daughter. I've grown up now, and am now six-years old. A lot has changed since you've died, as I have found someone I care for deeply. I don't know whether you'll approve of him or not, as most of the villagers here don't. Its not his fault though, it someone else's fault, as well as the villagers for being so foolish"

I paused breathing in, releasing some pent-out anger, before continuing, "I'm sorry, but I don't approve of this village, because of the villagers. I don't have the love, that you had for the village. I will only serve this place for Naruto, who I believe will become the Hokage. This may be where I live, but it isn't my home. I hope you can understand this, I'm sorry if it disappoints you.

On a lighter note, I think you would've liked Naruto. He's cheerful, kind and has a beautiful smile, just like yours." She spent the rest of the time talking about Naruto, their adventures and everyone else.

"I also befriended Uchiha Sasuke, unfortunately his clan was massacred yesterday by his older brother. It's a long story, but I don't think it was Itachi's, his brother's, fault, everything is due to a reason. It was destiny that he would have to destroy his clan, for peace. I still don't agree with his ideals, but I know where he's coming from."

I then gazed at the moon, remembering my parent's deep love for it. "Well it's getting late, I hope you like the flowers. I need to go now, but I'll come back. I won't be able to visit everyday, but I will on Mondays, and on the weekends if i'm able to. As monday, represents the moon you love so much. I'm sorry I wasn't old enough to give you a proper burial, thanks for loving me when I was a baby. I really appreciate it, especially for bring me into this world."

I felt tears leaving my eyes, at the memories of my parents rushed into my mind, "I really miss you, otou-san, okaa-san, but i guess this is just life. I still love you though, and will be forever grateful."

I then stood up, glancing at the memorial stone, a stream trailing down my face. The sky was clear that night, with the moonlight shining down against the stone, making it look heavenly.

"Bye bye, for now, kaa-san, tou-san." I then walked back to my house, glancing at the moon one last time, while taking a lollipop out, shoving my hands into my pocket.

Ever since then I would always visit the stone late at night, always on a monday, and an occasional other day. I would bring home-made food, flowers, plants, wrapped chocolates or lollipop bags every time.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Sorry for not replying to the reviews, I'll do them now.**

**demon: Why thank you. I'm still a beginner and novice writer though. But knowing people like my stories, really helps my inspiration!**

**Mage of Hope: ****Thank you for reading, and continuing to read it!**

******Valerie Michaelis: I believe you've found your answer. As I've said the story-line will start in two chapters. Thanks for continuing to read my story, and reviewing!**

******echelon-chan: Well, it was a bit rushed, but I couldn't put the baby in later. It was more of a sign of new beginning anyway. Hope you don't give up the story because of it, and their death though!**

******kyoshimatsuzune: Thanks! Hope you continue ****reading!**

**anonymous: Hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for the compliment, even though i'm still a novice.**


	17. To Lose Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**A Few days later:**

I had been back in school for a few days now, Sasuke still not back yet.

Everyday was the same, wake up, go academy, go home, train, and sleep. With meals in between of course. And the exception of going to the memorial stone every Monday.

That's why it was weird when I went to the academy one day, and saw Sasuke.

I went up to him, about to greet him, when he glared at me. I was surprised, but still said, "Um, hey Sasuke? How are you?" I said carefully, trying to not cross the forbidden line.

"Go away." He said slowly. Surprised I replied, "Uhh, w-what?" "I SAID GO AWAY!" He screamed, standing up and slamming his hands down onto the table.

The classroom went silent,surprised at Sasuke's outburst. "U-uh o-okay t-then." I said, surprised and slightly intimidated.

I walked back to Naruto, who was staring at me suprised as well, confused. 'Well, I'll just talk to him later, I wonder why he's so angry at me.' I thought, pondering about what just happened.

Class began, the room still silent from Sasuke's outburst. I glanced at the person in question. He was seething with anger, looking frustrated, with someone.

When lunch came, he walked off, me following him. I ran up to him, not daring to grab his arm. "Hey Sasuke? What's wrong?" He was silent, so I tried again, "Sasuke? Why aren't you replying?"

"I SAID FOR YOU TO GO AWAY!" I jumped back afraid, as he turned to glare at me.

"Your so annoying! Can't you get that I don't want to be friends with you anymore! Your just a stupid, unloved orphan, while I'm the heir of one of the greatest clans! Don't ever talk to me again, got it? Your not worthy of my time." He said to me, harsh and cruel.

I felt badly hurt, but replied on the verge of tears, "O-okay, I-I g-get I-it. I w-won't e-ever b-bother y-you a-again. B-but hear this, one day you will regret this" I then punched him hardly, and then ran off, some tears slipping out of my clenched eyes.

Unbeknowst to me, the person I had just left, was also in pain, both physically and mentally. He clenched his heart, holding his cheek, while a tear slid down his cheek.

'Sorry Aki, but I don't want you to be the one I have to kill.' he thought, remembering what that** person **has said.

**Flashback:**

**It was dark, with the Uchiha compound silent. **

**He had just returned from his training session with Aki, and was now walking home. He felt that the amostsphere was a bit strange. Plus there was a weird stench around the compound.**

**As he got nearer to his house, his nervousness increased. He reached his house, and slowly walked in. He Then saw three dark figures, joined together.**

**As the moonlight shone down, he saw that one of them was his older brother. He was about to call out to him, but on further inspection, he saw that the two other figures were his parents.**

**He watched petrified, as his parents fell to the floor, blood spurting out, as his brother taking his sword out of their bodies. "N-nii-san? W-what's g-going on? H-how c-come y-your s-sword w-was s-stabbed I-into th-their bodies? A-and w-why a-are t-they on the floor?" He stuttered, his face full of horror.**

**His older brother turned to him, his face expressionless. "Foolish otouto (younger brother), you should know by now. Their dead. And I was the one to kill them, along with the rest of our clan." He said this all without an emotion, seeming to not care.**

**Sasuke was even more horrified starting to cry, unbelieving of reality. "N-no, n-no, it c-couldn't be true! P-please t-tell m-me i-it isn't! T-that t-this is a-all just a cruel joke! T-that this is just a dream! Please!"**

**His brother walked forward, still emotionless, "No, it isn't. This is reality, foolish younger brother. I mass murdered the whole clam, and only you are still alive."**

**Sasuke dropped to the floor, his eyes widened full of fear and disbelief. "W-why? WHY DO THIS NII-SAN?!"**

**Itachi sighed, before saying, "To test my limits." Sasuke's eyes widened, as he replied, "Y-your l-limits, all this to t-test your l-limits?" **

**Itachi nodded, while Sasuke slammed his hands into his face, "It couldn't be. You weren't like that. You wouldn't do this all, just to test your limits**

**"People change Sasuke, besides this clan was getting weak. They were useless, so I killed them to teach them a lesson." He said this all in monotone, as if he didn't just massacre his ****clan.**

**Sasuke went into a ball, cradling himself, fully crying now, "It couldn't be, it couldn't be. DAMN IT ALL! HOW COULD YOU?" Itachi started to walk again, walking past Sasuke.  
**

**"Are you going to kill me? To finish the job?" Sasuke said, not looking at his brother. Itachi stopped, looking at him, "No. Your not worthy to be killed." "W-what?" "That's right, your not even worth killing. _You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life_" **

**Sasuke trembled, before standing and charging at Itachi. Itachi just stood there calmly, turning on his Mangekyō Sharingan, and showing Sasuke, a genjustsu. The genjustu showed ... his clan's death, a thousand times.**

**Sasuke collapsed at the spot, going unconscious, horrified as he watched the death of his clan over and over. Itachi continued walking for a while, before getting stopped by a determined and angry Sasuke, who did his best to awaken.  
**

**He had awakened the sharingan, his eyes blazing red, focused solely on him.**

**He was panting heavily, traumatised, but determined. "Why, Itachi, why?" "Like I said, to get stronger. Your weak right now, Sasuke. Get stronger, and try to get revenge on me! If you can that is. Right now, you can't even hit my forehead."  
**

**Sasuke clenched his teeth fiercly, baring his fangs like a wild dog. "I'LL KILL YOU, ITACHI!" He then ran at Itachi, with the person in focus, easily dodging. "Sasuke, you have to get stronger. You know how I got this ****Mangekyō Sharingan? I killed my best friend. To get the ********Mangekyō Sharingan, you have to kill **the person closest to you." 

******Sasuke ran at him again, this time succeeding, barely knocking his older brother's forehead protector off. This surprised Itachi a little bit, but there were no traces of it on his face, except for the slight widening of his eyes.**

******Sasuke panted, losing consciousness. He was exhausted and horrified from his experience with the ****************Mangekyō Sharingan**. "Sasuke, get stronger. When your older, kill the person closest to you, and get the ******Mangekyō Sharingan. So _when we battle, we should have the same eyes, and the same __advantage._"**

**************That was all he heard, as he spiralled into darkness, barely grasping the arrival of someone else, who spoke to Itachi.**

**************End Flashback:**

Sasuke trembled at the memory, his jaw clenching at the memory. 'DAMN YOU ITACHI!'

He shook his head of his anger, thinking back to what Itachi said. '_To get the Mangekyō Sharingan, you have to kill the person closest to you_******'** 'And right now, Aki, you are the person closest to me. I don't want to kill you so I can become stronger.'

He wiped the single tear of his face, looking determined and crazy with revenge. 'But, if I have to, I will kill you, so I can avenge my clan!'.

* * *

**Aki's POV Again:**

I don't really know where I was currently, all I know was that I was in the middle of the forest, in pain and sobbing a bit. Well I knew this would happen sooner or later, but it still hurt.

I knew he would have to grow up alone and full of grief, anger and revenge. But seriously, stupid, unloved orphan? That was a low blow, even for him.

Damn it Itachi! This is why I didn't want you to go away! Look at what you created! You turned an innocent, happy boy into an emo revenger. I hope your happy wherever you are

**Third POV: **

Far away, a raven haired young teen sneezed. 'I wonder if someone's talking about me?' He wondered, but then realised something.

'Oh yeah, I forgot. I **am** a S-class missing nin, so of course someone's thinking of me. I wonder if it's Sasuke thinking of plans to kill me.'

He was getting used to his room, at the Akatsuki base. He had met some of the members, them being slightly, err 'eccentric'. He wanted to go home, and just sleep, ... forever.

He sighed, 'I miss my baby brother, I wish I didn't have to do what I did. What am I thinking, it was for the good of this world. But my mother's words, and hers and father's expressions.'

Solemnly he remembered his parents last words.

**Flashback:**

**As soon as Itachi walked into the house, he felt his parents intense stares. He felt guilty, but this was his duty. It was for the good of the world! **

**He turned to look at them, instantly surprised at their expressions.**

**They were both staring at him, their face full of fear and ... acceptance. They kneeled on the floor accepting their fate. Itachi came closer, a tears leaking out of his face.**

**"Mother, Father I can explain..." He guilty voice was interrupted by his mother. "It's okay Itachi, we understand. Just remember this, we will always be proud of you, no matter what. Please, just take care of Sasuke."**

**His father remained silent, but grunted in agreement. Another tear left his eye, as he stabbed both of them together, with one clean movement.**

**"Goodbye ... Mother, Father." Just then, he felt his younger brother's presence. **

**"****N-nii-san? W-what's g-going on? H-how c-come y-your s-sword w-was s-stabbed I-into th-their bodies? A-and w-why a-are t-they on the floor?" Sasuke stuttered.**

******Itachi cleaned his face of emotions, wiping his tears, and turned to his Horror-stricken brother.**

******Flashback end:**

'Sorry Sasuke, but I need you to hate me. I need to repent, to be punished for my sins. I need you to get revenge, and kill me.' He thought, as the memories of his innocent baby brother shattered.

He gazed at the moon, thinking about how he had lost everything, in just one day.

_I used to rule the world __Seas would rise when I gave the word. __Now in the morning I sleep alone. __Sweep the streets I used to own_

He used to be the pride of Konoha, now he is one of their ultimate enemies.

_I used to roll the dice  
Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing  
"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!" _

His lovely brother, and everyone else in Konoha, now want him dead.

_One minute I held the key  
Next the walls were clo_sed _on me  
And I discovered that my castles stand  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word And that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind  
Blew down the doors to let me in  
Shattered windows and the sound of drums  
People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait  
For my head on a silver plate  
Just a puppet on a lonely string  
Oh who would ever want to be king?_

And soon, everyone in the five nations, will want his head on a platter._  
_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word  
But that was when I ruled the world_

_I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I know Saint Peter won't call my name  
Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

* * *

**A/N: It seems that you may have to wait for another chapter, until the main storyline starts. I just need to add one more thing in. I forgot to add this chapter in the last one. This chapter was forgotten. I'm sorry, it was my miscalculations.**

**Well moving on, the song was Viva la Vida by Coldplay, my favourite band =D now time for reviews:**

**FEARFLUFFY: Thank you. Hope you continue to like it, and continue to read.**

**Yuriko-Rurinia: What do you mean? What does Naruto feel about?**


	18. The Right Choice?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

**A/N: This chapter contains a spoiler of the latest chapters! So don't read if your not up to date and care about it. It doesn't really matter if you read this chapter or not. But it would explain a few things for later chapters. The spoiler is quite small, so it doesn't really matter. Plus I think everyone's heard of it.**

* * *

**A Couple of Months Later**:

Today was just like any other day, waking up, cooking, eating and going to the academy. It had been months since Sasuke had last declared our friendship to be over. A couple of things had happened since then, one, being Naruto taking up pranks to get attention.

It all started with an accident;

**Flasback:**

**Naruto was standing a few feet away from the teacher's desk. He was shouting something about becoming a Hokage. During his rant, he got too overexcited, and bumped into the teacher's desk.**

**On the teacher's desk were a few thumb tacks, he made them fall into the teachers's chair. He didnt notice, but a couple of other students did.**

**When our teacher, Iruka, came in, Naruto hurried to his seat, oblivious to what had occurred. As Iruka walked over, and sat in his chair, he gave a loud yelp of pain.**

**He jumped, screaming and waving his hands hysterically. It was an amusing sight, making many students laugh, and some feel sorry for him. **

**As Naruto was technically, the one who did it, many student patted him on the back, congragulating him.**

**As Naruto got scolded by a fuming Iruka, from one of the back seats, I sighed and face palmed. As Naruto was beaming, and proud of what he just did, accidentally.**

**As this was the first time he was recognised in a positive way. It made him feel happy, and want more. And ever since, Naruto has done pranks, the pranks going slightly bigger every time.**

**Flashback End:**

Ever since then, he had skipped school a couple of times, each time, with his first group of friends. The group included, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru.

Of course each time I had scolded him angrily, but I was inwardly happy for him.

His rivalry with Sasuke, also spawned from wanting to be popular. As Naruto had thought that, if he had defeated the oh-so-popular Sasuke, he would be popular as well. It ended up badly for him, with him getting easily defeated.

Ever since then, Naruto and Sasuke had been rivals, Naruto more so than Sasuke. As we were no longer friends, Sasuke ignored me, along with everyone else. It kind of made me sad, but I guess it was for the best.

As one day, I would have to attack, injure, or even kill him, as he would be a threat to Naruto. It would be better if I was not close to him at all, as it would probably hurt my mission.

Anyway, back to the story, I was packing up my belongings, when Naruto asked, "Hey Aki-nee-san, can I go to the park near the playground with Kiba and the rest?"

I wasn't surprised, this wasn't the first time he asked. I thought about it, 'Well if he did go, then I could use the extra time to go visit my parents, and buy the something. Well it's decided, and besides it'll be good for him.' With that in mind I agreed, inwardly smiling at the look of extreme happiness on him.

He ran out with the rest of his 'gang' following him. I walked to the door, before sensing a pair of eyes on me. I turned around, staring Sasuke in the eyes. We had a staring contest, broken by him, when he looked away, after I smirked at him.

Feeling proud, I took out a lollipop, and walked to the memorial stone, stopping by a grocery store. I bought a couple of snacks I faintly remembered my parents eating, and a bag of lollipops. As I neared the memorial stone, I set down my offerings, and kneeled down. I talked to them, recounting Naruto's latest pranks and and his latest 'adventures'.

I then remembered it would be their death anniversary soon, it being on Naruto's birthday as well. I gripped my knees, saying, "Hey mama, papa, do you hate me? Do you hate me for befriending the 'container' of what made you die? ... Even if you did, I'm sorry but nothing will ever make me leave him alone. Even though he acts like a loudmouthed, annoying and super hyper-active blond most of the time, I sense a huge gap of loneliness and sadness in reminds me of ...myself, and I don't think I'll ever be able to leave him alone.

I know that while that gap is less empty than it used to be, nothing but the love of a parent will be able to fill it. And while it pains me, Naruto will forever be a bit lonely, at least until he meets his parents.

If I left him now, his strong wall of positiveness will crumble into rubble. As it's too late for me to leave him, because I gave him love. As now that he felt it, he will forever know the difference between having it, and not having it."

I gripped my knees tighter, as I thought, 'Perhaps, it would have been better to not have gotten to close to him. As my death is carved in stone, and no matter what, one day I shall forever remain in an eternity of sleep.

This would make him sad, as it did with the Hokage and Neji's death. Maybe even more, due to losing his older sister figure.

...

Did I really make the right choice? Should I really have talked to him, on that day I saw him?'

I sat there in my thoughts, barely registering the sun setting. 'It's getting late, I have to go cook dinner.'

I stood up, saying my goodbye, before leaving towards home. I decided to go to the playground first, to see if Naruto was there.

* * *

The playground was empty, so I walked by the riverside. Naruto usually took this route home, and there he was. He looked gloomy and sad.

As I was about to call out, Naruto slowed down his pace. He was staring at something on the bridge on the riverside. Is that ... Sasuke?

As Sasuke returned Naruto's stares, they both glared at each other. They then 'humphed' and turned away. I chuckled quietly, but as I saw the smiles on their faces, my chuckling quieted down.

It seems that Naruto and Sasuke are already closer than they appear. But why does this scene look so familiar? Where have I seen it? It must have been a flashback of either Naruto or Sasuke, but where was it?

I barely grasped the memory of a flashback of Sasuke's at the battle at the valley of the end. But where else was it from? It wasn't really important but this means that my memories of Naruto aren't as good anymore. I could remember the big events of Naruto clearly, due to multiple fanfics and rereading the manga, but not the small ones.

Damn, this was bad. Judging by the time, in 6 years I wouldn't remember much, if anything. I would need to write down as much as I could remember. As knowing the future of this world, would give me an edge in life.

The edge I needed to fulfil my mission and dream. The edge I needed to protect those I couldn't protect. The edge which would help me die in peace.

Yes, while I had a feeling the Shinigami's eyes have more abilities than just genjutsu, it still isn't enough. Geniuses like Sasuke, and fast learners like Naruto will soon surpass me.

I needed **power**, no I needed to be more **strong**. And knowing the events of the future will help me.

But it's not time yet. Its not time for me to get stronger yet. I needed to wait, when the storyline of Naruto really starts, that would be the time. As I needed a teacher, one that would sharpen my skills, one that could teach what I could not learn by myself.

I was pulled back into reality by the feeling of being watched. It was Sasuke. I gave him a blank stare, showing that my feelings towards him were neutral. I hated him, but the short time of being his friend made it become neutral. I neither hated him or liked him, it leaned more on the friendly side, but it was still neutral.

I then turned away, oblivious to the hurt look on his face. I walked home, not in a hurry to get home.

As I reached home, I could tell Naruto was already home. Since one, the door wasn't closed properly, two, his shoes were arranged messily on the front porch, three, I could smell cup ramen.

As I neared the kitchen, I could see him humming happily as he slurped his ramen quickly.

I knocked on the wall nearby, saying, "I'm home!~" He jumped with shock, as his face went nervous at the sight of me, he quickly hid the cup, and stuttered, "A-Aki-nee-san, W-welcome home. I d-didn't know when you would come home."

Heh, he knew he would receive a scolding for eating cup ramen before dinner. I put on a sickly sweet smile, and replied, "Good afternoon Naruto." The use of his full name made hm gulp nervously, right, let me explain.

Well you see Naru sounded better than Naruto, and after accidentally saying it once, it just kind of stuck. Now, I only used his full name when either, one, I was serious with him, two, he was in deeeep trouble. Like now.

"So Naruto, hungry? What do you want for dinner? Let's see, we haven't had ramen for a while, so how about that? Unless you broke the rule, and ate it this week. You didn't, did you?" My sickly sweet smile was still on, as he gulped nervously.

He shook his head furiously saying, "N-noo, I d-didn't." My fake smile grew bigger, as I replied, "So your saying that I didn't see the cup of ramen before?"

He face went pale, and his head hung in defeat, "Fine, I did eat cup ramen just before you came home." "Excellent that you've told me the truth Naruto." I then dropped my smile completely, "However, for disobeying what I said, **and **lying to me, no ramen for two weeks. And no Ichiraku ramen for a **month**."

His face dropped funnily, as he started to scramble towards me. He skidd on the ground, coming to a halt before me in a kneeling position. "NOOOOOO! PLEASE NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I CAN'T NOT HAVE RAMEN FOR TWO WEEKS, AND ICHIRAKU RAMEN FOR A **MONTH!**"

I put a sweet smile on my face again, saying bluntly,"Too bad. And Naruto, were you disagreeing with me?" He paled more, and shook his head furiously, "N-no, I w-wasn't, o-of c-course I-i'll o-obey y-you."

"Good, now let's have dinner. Go get ready, and clean the mess you made, making and eating the ramen." He nodded, and sulkily walked off to clean the mess.

After dinner, Naruto asked a question, "Hey Aki-nee-san, why do the villagers hate me?" I froze, before saying, "Because their a bunch of Idiots that need to know their place." 'Which I will happily teach them one day.' Was left unsaid. "That's all, Naruto." "But nee-sa-" "THAT'S ALL, NARUTO!"

He nodded, scared. As I cleaned up, he spoke once again, "Nee-san, why do I have no parents? Everyone else does. They always pick them up, and play with them. So, why don't I have any." Shit, I don't know how to tell him.

"Naruto, it's because they went to a far away place." Crap, wrong words to say, as tears left his face. "S-so t-they d-ditched me?" I sighed, before turning to face him, saying, "No. They didn't ditch you. They didn't want to leave you, but they had to. It was the only choice they had at the moment."

He looked confused and still a bit sad, but at least the tears stopped coming out. I went over to him, wiping his tears, saying, "Don't worry Naruto, you'll understand when your older. Just remember two things, Naruto. One, your parents were heroes, no matter what anyone else says, they were heroes. Two, always remember this Naruto, your parents loved you, everything they did had a meaning. Never think otherwise, no matter what anyone else says. Okay?"

He still looked confused, but nodded. I sighed once more, and said, "Naruto, even though you don't have any blood related relatives, you do have a family right? I am apart of it, as well as Iruka, and the Hokage right? We all love you." He nodded, and brightened up. I then made him go to bed, as I finished things off around the house. When I finally got to bed, I pondered on what I was thinking of before.

'Did I make the right choice?' As I pondered this, I remembered the crying Naruto, 'No six-year-old kid should go through that alone, auctually they shouldn't even go through that at all. At least he has me now. 'That's right, no matter if it was right or wrong, it's in the past now. It's too late to rethink my decision. I just have to go on.'

I sighed, 'Like I said, it's too late. Now that he has me, it's too late. He can't not have me anymore. I will forever be in his life, no matter what. So I'll have to make do. I just have to focus on my mission, and my dream. I have to get **stronger**. Not because I want to, but because I need to.'

* * *

**A/N: I intentionally didn't say what her dream is. You'll find out in the next chapter. Next chapter is the beginning of the real storyline! BTW the spoiler was about Neji's death. That made me devastated. At first i didn't believe it when people talked about it, but I read the chapter and it was true. It's sad, but somehow i think he's gonna go back to life. It's just my opinion though. Also, it'll be an important event later on.**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I'm really lazy, so I kept delaying it. Well, Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!  
**

**Sorry if I made the canon characters too Ooc. Please R&R, so I can know if people still like my story, or if it gotten too boring.**


	19. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

**A/N: This is gonna be more based on the manga, because I can reread the manga, but cant be stuffed re watching it. Oh and I won't comment on anyone elses clothing, except my Ocs. Since I'm pretty sure everyone knows what they look like.  
**

**Bold: When someone does a Jutsu.**

* * *

**5-6 Years Later:**

**Third POV:  
**

A 153 cm tall 12-year old girl sat at the back of a noisy classroom. She had long straight white hair, with a tint of blue in them. One of her eyes was covered by bandages, while the other was a ocean blue.

She was wearing a mesh shirt, underneath a black tank-top, along with black, loose and baggy ninja pants and black fingerless gloves. Along her waist, was a hip pouch, and along her leg, was a shuriken holder.

She was attractive, but it was ruined by her personality. As everyone in the class was down right scared of her. They admired her, sure, but that didn't stop them from being scared. Of course, she had her share of a few secret admirers, but they only admired in secret. The reason was due to the first time one of her admirers went public.

**Flashback:**

**The noisy classroom, quieted as soon as a white-haired girl walked in. They stared at her for a minute, still quietly talking to their friends. But then, something happened that scared them all.  
**

**A guy had flung himself in his path. He bowed, saying, "Your beauty is so bright, it could match a thousand stars! I don't know why you hang out with the stupid dead last, you deserve someone more worthy. Please, give me the honor, of going out with me!" The whole class watched in fear, all thinking the same thing, 'I don't know whether to think if he's brave, or just really stupid... He's probably really stupid. No one bad mouths Naruto, when Aki's around.'  
**

** She stared at him, before glaring as if he was a bug on the path, and bluntly saying, "Move out of my way, scum. I have no time for pests like you." She walked off, leaving a guy frozen in stone, slowly cracking, to go towards Naruto, where her personality took a 180 degree turn.  
**

**The whole class watched in awed and scared silence, once again thinking the same thing. 'WTF! Bi-polar much?' Sighing, they then thought, I sure do pray for the guy who ends up with her. Amen to that.'  
**

**Flashback End:  
**

After that people thought that the only guys who still admired her, would have to be masochists.

This girl, was named Kuroyuki Aki, and was in a way, the class leader. The whole class listened to her pout of fear, the only one not, being Uchiha Sasuke, the other 'class leader'. However, she did rule from looks as Sasuke did, she ruled from fear, and command of respect.

Of course the class fangirls had not listened to her at first, but if Aki tells you to do something, you do it, or else. Lets just say they had learnt the hard way. And afterwards, no matter the age, no matter the gender, no matter the rank, they all respected her in some way.

Yes, the cute little evi- *ahem* innocent *ahem* girl had become a scary and strong teenager, that could carry out her threats. Of course her overprotectiveness over Naruto had not died down, at all. In fact it grew stronger, if that was possible.

Currently, she was lying down taking a nap. She woke up as soon as her 'Naruto Radar' went off, yes her 'Naruto Radar'. Let's just say she was that obsessive **(A/N : *cough* Stalker Alert *cough*)**.

She sat up drowsily, and took out a lollipop. Yep, her lollipop obsession was still there. She stared at the door, and as if there was a mysterious force, the doors opened. Out came our favourite annoying little blond, along with our favourite brown haired academy teacher.

Yes even Aki could admit, while she did love Naruto, in fact, it would probably be considered worshiping, he did have his annoying and obnoxious moments. I mean Aki was by nature, a quiet person who loved silence. And being in the same room as him made it impossible, except for a few rare times.

Iruka dropped the tied up Naruto down, and started to scold him furiously. But he wasn't paying any attention, and instead just looked away, letting out a bored sigh. This however, made Iruka even more angry, as he went even redder.

Iruka then turned to the stoic Aki, shouting, "AKIIII! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!" She drowsily replied bluntly, "Because I was tired. What do you expect me to do? And besides it helps him train his stealth, and the other ninja." Iruka was baffled, but furiously replied, "THAT'S NO REASON TO LET HIM PAINT THE HOKAGE MONUMENT."

"Whatever. I was tired. And he was gonna do it anyway. What is a twelve-year old girl, supposed to do?" She blankly replied, letting out a yawn.

Iruka went even redder, if that was possible, and shouted to the class, "Thanks to Naruto and Aki over here, we are going to do a review test on the 'Henge no Jutsu'. Transform perfectly into me." Groans erupted from the entire class and even a "Thanks a lot Naruto." Not daring to say anything about Aki.

They lined up, as one by one, each classmate went and preformed it. Top students, like Sasuke and Sakura doing it perfectly. Sakura showing off to Sasuke, with him ignoring her.

It was then Aki's turn, everyone watched as she transformed into a slouching Iruka. He nodded, and she walked back to her seat. She watched as he preformed the Jutsu, "**Henge no Jutsu**!"

Cloudy smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, Iruka gawked at what he saw. A blonde busty woman with similar features to Naruto, replaced him, making Iruka have a nosebleed.

Aki sighed and face palmed, as Naruto transformed back. 'I regret helping him with practicing the 'Henge no Jutsu'." She watched once again, as Iruka furiously scolded him, again.

**Later:**

Naruto was then forced into cleaning the monument, with a silent Aki helping him. She didn't have to, of course, but she had decided to, as it would make it way faster.

Iruka stood nearby, supervising him. "I won't let you go home, until you clean all of it." "Like I care... It's not like I have anyone to go home to. Other than Aki." His dropped his head, as a solemn Iruka watched him sadly, and as Aki aldo dropped her head solemly.

"Naruto..." "Now what?" "Well... if you clean all this up, I'll treat you and Aki some ramen tonight." A blushing and sheepish Iruka replied. At this Naruto brightened up, shouting in determination, "OK! I'll work extra hard and quickly!" At this, he started to scrub furiously, with an amused Iruka and Aki watching him.

Later, they were now all at the ramen stand/shop. With Iruka in the middle, and Naruto and Aki on either sides of him. As a grinning Naruto ate his ramen, Iruka asked, "Naruto? What were you thinking, when you painted the monument? You do know who the Hokage are, don't you?"

Naruto while still eating, replied, "Of course! Basically, those who recieve the Hokage name are the strongest in the village, right? And among them is the fouth Hokage. A hero who saved the village from a fox demon." Aki stopped eating to hit him on the head, and say, "...Finish chewing before you speak." Before continuing to eat, as Naruto rubbed his head.

Iruka sweat dropped, before asking, "Then why?" Aki sighed, smiling knowingly, getting ready for his speach. "Well, one day I'm going to get the Hokage name ..." He paused for a dramatic effect, before striking a pose, continuing, "And then I'm going to surpass all the other Hokages! And then! And then! I'll make the whole village recognize my strength!"

Naruto then put down his chopsticks, putting his hands in a pleasing manner, asking, "...By the way Sensei, I have a request..." "What? You want seconds?" "No... Can I borrow you head protector?" "Oh this? No, no, this is for after you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come to age. Maybe you'll get one tommorow." In which, Naruto replied, "STINGY!"

Iruka then chuckled, saying "So that's why you removed your goggles." Naruto blankly ignored him, shouting, "SECONDS!" Iruka shocked, said, "WHAT?!" Aki then spoke blankly, "...Seconds as well, thanks." Iruka even more shocked, shouted, "NOT YOU TOO, AKI!" Naruto just laughed boisterously.

* * *

**Next day (Aki's POV): **

It was then time for their graduation exam. Previously, I had failed every exam Naruto had failed. But since I knew Naruto would pass this time, well although in a unorthodox way. In my opinion, I had did pretty well in the written exam, not confident on the answers of every single question, but was pretty confident on most of them. Of course I had done extremely well on the field exam, getting top marks.

It was then time for the last bit of the exam. To do the bushin no jutsu. Iruka talked about it in front, as I stared at the fretting Naruto next to me. I patted him on the head, silently, as he just gave me a hesitant worried smile. He then went back to fretting.

As it went by name, I was called before him. "Kuroyuki Aki!" One of the proctors yelled. I silently stood up, as everyone watched me go to the exam room.

In there was the two main proctors, Iruka and Mizuki. As they gestured for me to do it, I made the hand signs and focused my chakra, making smoke go everywhere. As the smoke cleared, two exact copies of me stood on either side. They nodded approvingly, as Iruka said, "Finally decided to show your true abilities in an exam, huh? You passed." I nodded, taking a black head protector, and left the room. I made my way back to Naruto, showing the head protector in my hand to ask his unsaid question.

He looked excited for me, making me show a small smile. After a while, he was then called to the room, I patted him on the back, as he gave me an unsure smile.

I stood outside the door, as he came out depressed. He gave a forced smile, as he said, "I failed..." I then patted him on the head, "Better luck, next time, Naru." He just walked off.

I found him later by the swing, as he swang back and forth. He watched sadly, as the other graduates were congratulated buy their families. I listened, as two mothers talked to each other. "Hey that kid..." "Yeah, that's 'the' kid. And he's the only one that failed." "Well that's good." "Yeah, it's bad enough the demon lover passed. We can't have him becoming a shinobi as well. Since he is..." "Hey, we can't talk about that."

I glare furiously at them, daring them to say anymore. They noticed, as they started sweating bullets, scared. They quickly turned to their children.

Naruto gritted his teeth, grabbing his goggles, as he walked away. I silently followed him, as he then shouted at me, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I stopped walking as I replied, "Naru.." He looked at me, pleading, "Please... I just need some time to think." I reluctantly agreed, turning around, walking way, as I heard Naruto shout, "MIZUKI-SENSEI?!"

I growled furious, as I gritted my teeth, trying not to turn around. I soon arrived home, as I made dinner, wrapping Naruto's up in gladwrap. After a while, I heard loud knocking at the door. Having a guess on who it was, I opened it, seeing a tired Iruka. "Aki! Do you know where Naruto is?" I shook my head worried on what was about to happen.

I was debating on wether I should tell him to search the forest. I sighed, replying, "I think you should check the forest. Why do you need him?" He shook his head, saying, "You don't need to worry." He then ran off, as I decided to follow him. When I arrived at the forest, I saw Iruka pinned against the wall of a wooden house. I hid in a nearby tree, watching the scene

Mizuki was on a nearby branch, with Naruto looking confused and scared. "Naruto give me the scroll!" Naruto was on the ground, acting confused, "Hey, hey, what's going on here?! Hey!" "Naruto! Don't give him the scroll, even if you die! That is a dangerous scroll that has forbidden ninjutsu sealed within it! Mizuki used you, to get his hands on it!" Iruka yelled at him.

"Naruto... There's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Iruka looked shocked, and shouted in worry, "N-no! Don't!" Mizuki ignored him, continuing, "12 years ago... you know about the demon fox being sealed right? Since that incident... A new rule was created for this village."

"A rule?" Naruto repeated, confused. Mizuki, continued, "But... Naruto, this rule was never meant to be told to you." Naruto, surprised and confused, replied, "Not to me? What is this rule? Why?!" Mizuki just chuckled evily, as Naruto once again asked, "What... kind of rule is it?"

"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the demon fox." Mizuki gave a smug smirk at the shocked and unbelieving look on Naruto's face. "Huh?" Naruto replied, the words not having sunk in, yet. "What do you mean!" "STOP IT!" Iruka shouted, in a futile effort to stop him.

"It means that you are the Nine-Tailed demon that killed Iruka's and Aki's parents, and destroyed the village!" Naruto stood there, his eyes wide with shock and unbelief, as he was silenced.

"You were sealed up by the Hokage you admired and..." "STOP IT!" Iruka once again shouted, trying to stop him from continuing. "You have been lied to by everyone! Didn't you find it odd how everyone hated you? Iruka is the same, and so is Aki! They both auctually hate you!" He finished, taking out his giant weapon, swinging it.

I grit my teeth, making myself not intervene. I can't get involved, it could change the whole plot! And I'm forbidden to do so!

He swung it even more, before striking at the panicking Naruto. "Nobody will ever accept you! That scroll was used to seal you up!" He then threw his giant shuriken at him, but it was blocked by Iruka. A bleeding and severely injured Iruka was protecting a shocked and scared Naruto. He grunted in pain, as blood leaked out of his mouth.

"Why..?" A devastated Naruto asked. Iruka reminisced his past, as he said at the end, "Yeah... Naruto, you must have been in a lot of pain too. I'm sorry Naruto. If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this," Naruto then gulped before running away/

**Time skip (A/NL I can't be bothered writing the whole thing, if you don't know what happened, then I don't know why your reading this. Besides i'm pretty sure you've read this tons of times in other fanfics. I'll just skip your torture and pass it, till the end.):**

I watched as Naruto gave a huge beating to Mizuki. 'Ahh, Naruto. I've taught you well, I'm so proud.' I smiled, faking tears. I then ran home, so I would reach their first.

After a while, Naruto came home bandaged and bruised. "Where have you been Naruto?" I asked him, a glint in my eyes. "Um...I-" "I was worried sick Naruto! Don't ever do that again!" I shouted hugging him, as he went limp into my arms. There was a silence, before I said, "Welcome home, Naruto." He then regained his body, and replied, "I'm home, Aki-nee-san"

I then gave him a furious scolding about his injuries. When I finished, I heated his food, and listened to his story as he ate. He had exaggerated, and left out anything about the secret rule. I smiled, as I listened to his happy, and excited voice, with his exaggerated action.

At the end, he had gone quiet, and hesistantly said, "Hey, Aki-nee... If I had something terrible in me, what would you do? Would you disown me?" I frowned, faking ignorance, "Where did this come from, Naru?" "Nowhere, i'm just curious, so answer the question, please?"

I sighed, and looked at his desperate face, saying, "Well I wouldn't really care. I mean just because you have something bad in you, doesn't mean your bad. It just means your human. Every human has something bad about them, so don't worry. You won't be able to get rid of me for a long time."

He nodded shocked with a happy look on his face, and went to bed, whispering a good night. I then went to bed, thinking about the day's events. 'So this is when it really starts, huh?'

* * *

**A/N:This is a long chapter! I was gonna write more, but I figured it would be better to leave it in small portions. Aki may have a complex personality, but it's more like she's stoic and cold to everyone but a few. You'll find out more about her mental state in the chunin exams. Thats a spoiler. Your probably wondering what her team's gonna be, well it's a secret. Thanks for the advice and comments! I've decided to answer all questions by pm. Sorry If I don't reply to your reviews! I'm only gonna answer questions now.  
**


	20. A New Sensei! Who is He!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

**A/N: This chapter may contain a bit of Sakura bashing. Don't worry it isn't big or anything. Plus, this chapter is one of the only ones, that will contain it. Just remember, i don't really like Sakura that much. This chapter is based on the anime.  
**

**BTW, when people are introducing themselves, then It would be 'LAST NAME, FIRST NAME' But in third and Aki's POV, it'll be 'FIRST NAME, LAST NAME'.  
**

* * *

**Next Day(Aki's Pov):  
**

As I woke up, I slightly dreaded the day, well more like really dreaded it. Today was the day, it was the day Naruto would move out! I had forgotten, but I had remembered this morning. I really didn't want him to move out, but,... I guess it was for the better. Since he had to move out one day, and it would give him a slight edge of independence. It was for the better, but that didn't stop me from sulking.

Luckily I had been preparing for this day, Naruto could cook a decent meal now. It was torture, since he was really, really bad at it, but it was worth it. He could clean and wash his clothes, although a bit badly, but decent enough. I sighed, thinking about the horror filled days, I spent sparta-I mean I spent training him hard.

He just wasn't cut out for house-hold chores. I don't really know why, however the ramen he made was godly. It was like he was made for making it. However he didn't like eating the ramen he made, he liked the one at Ramen Ichiraku's better. Odd, but I've seen weirder.

He would be able to stand living by himself, but would I stand it? I didn't want to live in this huge empty house alone. I've already spent one life-time doing that, I don't want to spend another. Well I couldn't do anything about it. It was the Hokage's decision, as it was inappropriate for two unrelated teens to live together unsupervised. I thought it was a pretty stupid reason, as I pretty much adopted Naruto as my brother.

Well, at least Naruto could always come over for dinner, and stay over. Plus I can finally get some peace and quiet! It's always lively when Naruto's around, a bit too lively for my liking. I would miss him though, he brought light into this dark house, but he would have to leave some day.

I sighed depressed once again, as I finally got up, and woke up Naruto. I would have to ask the Hokage when he would move, or if he had to move at all.

Today, we were to go get our Ninja ID's done. Naruto, just had to put a lot of make-up on his face. He called it paint, but I could tell it was make-up. Sigh, he just has to cause trouble, dosen't he? I just want to get this over and done with.

I went first, cause I knew Naruto's would cause a bit of trouble, and it did. The photographer questioned him, before taking it. When he showed the Hokage, the hokage made him retake it. Then that little brat came in, tripping over his scarf and blaming Naruto. Urghh, I'm tired, and kids are the last thing I need. I left, just as Naruto punched the kid. I could sense what the stupid tutor was thinking, so I glared at him, making him flinch. Oh yeah, now I remember, the kid was Konohamaru, pfft I feel sorry for Naruto.

Using this time, I went to speak to the Hokage. I spoke to his secretary, who reluctantly let me in, after I said it was important. Geez, has the security gone down? They let me in too easily.

Anyway, I spoke to him about it. He told me, he would delay it for three years. I nodded, happy with the decision. But that would be after the time-skip. So in reality, I only had a year with living with him left. I then thanked him, and went back home, noticing that Naruto was still not home.

Later, when Naruto came home, I heard him talk about how he became his student, or something. I nodded, and at the end I punched him for teaching a little kid the stupid, perverted jutsu. I then went to bed, just wanting to catch a few extra hours.

* * *

**Next Day:**

I woke Naruto up, early. It was a important day, today, so he couldn't sleep in like usual. Well, Naruto was actually quite a morning person. After you woke him up, he was one of the most energetic people in the world, which was opposite from me. I was a really bad morning person. I could wake up by myself, but after then I was really grouchy for a while. I could control it though, but when I was tired, let's just say, don't even talk to me, let alone touch me.

It was a really bad problem for me, because I was a ninja, and ninja's had to wake up really early. See my problem? Plus Naruto was always screaming my ear off, it did not help my problem at all. At times I really just wanted to cover his mouth with a cloth, just until my grouchiness weared off. What could I say, like I said, I'm not a morning person.

By now, everyone knew to stay away from me in the morning. Naruto knew as well, so he was usually less loud and energetic in the morning. However I could see today was an exception, as after I woke him up, he was bouncing everywhere, while grinning like it he had just recieved a mountain of ramen. Yes, Naruto had a **gigantic** ramen obsession. The manga and anime did it no justice.

Well enough about that, and lets move on. So after I had a shower, with Naruto following, I made a quick breakfast. As I finished, he came out of the shower. We ate in record time, well he did, while I ate at a good pace.

I walked out of the house, waiting for Naruto, who was getting a drink. We then walked to the academy, well I did, Naruto bounced there, yes he literally bounced there. I didn't think it was possible till today, who knew a human could be so... bouncy?

As we reached there, Shikamaru Nara,the most laziest person in our class, with me coming as second, as well as the smartest, stopped us. He was one of the only people I could stand talking to. "Hey what are you doing here Naruto? This class is for graduates only." Naruto grinned, "Well, see this, Shikamaru, see this. It's a leaf head protector. We're gonna be training together!" He shouted, pointing at the head protector. "Well whatever."

He then noticed me, and greeted, "Hey Aki." "Yo, Shika." I greeted back. I saw Naruto sitting near Sasuke, as I had a bad feeling about sitting near him, I decieded to sit next to Shikamaru. I greeted Choji, who was on the other side as him. I heard a commotion arriving at the classroom.

It was Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno. Two people I disliked, well not as much as the other people in the academy, but still. Out of the konoha 12, I dislike them the most. Sakura, more than Ino. I watched them as the argued, before running to Sasuke, pushing the blushing Naruto out of the way. I sighed glaring at her, I didn't know why he had to like _her. _She was one of the people who treated him the worst.

If only he like someone like Hinata, or Tenten, someone who was nicer. Sigh, she was quite pretty indeed, but that was ruined by the sneer on it. The sneer transformed into a coy smile as she tried to sit next to Sasuke. Then Ino came, and more fangirls arrived, as a full-out fight started. Sigh, what happened next again? i have a bad feeling about this.

**Hokage's office (Third Pov):**

A bunch of jounins and the Hokage stood in his office, they were watching a glass ball, which at the moment was directed at Sasuke.

"The rookie of the year, Uchiha Sasuke." A masked jounin spoke, he was named Kakash Hatakei. "Is that him?"

"Yes, he's the one." The Sandaime replied. "He's the only survivor left from the Uchiha clan." A red-eyed beauty spoke, she was called Kurenai Yuhi.

"That's right." The Sandaime said once again.

'Hmmm, Uzumaki Naruto.' Kakashi pondered.

**Class room (Aki's POV):**

I watched as Naruto started to glare, as he stood up, and jumped over to Sasuke. They then started to have a glaring match. I watched, having a bad feeling about this, as the boy in front of them bumped into Naruto. I choked on laughter, at the image I saw. I remember now, THEY KISSED, AHAHAHA! Naruto and Sasuke had their first kiss together, awww, that's adorable. So that's how the yaoi fangirls started.

AHAHAHAHA! Wait, are they going to attack him?! Not on my watch, they aren't. I stood up, and jumped over in front of Naruto. I smiled sweetly, speaking, "What are you doing?" The winced in fear. The fangirls didn't have a lot respect for me, they were scared of me, but they didn't respect me much.

"MOVE AKI, HE TOOK SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS!" The biggest Sasuke fan, Sakura yelled at me, making the fangirl's resolve grow stronger, as they nodded with her. "And? Didn't you hear him it was an a-cci-de-nt." My voice went sharp and cold at the last syllable, as I started to glare at them. They winced, and she said once again, "STILL! HE STILL TOOK **MY **SASUKE-KUN'S FIRST KISS! YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE" The other fangirls glared at her, but nodded anyway.

"So? It wasn't his fault, it would be the boy that pushed him. Beside, Sasuke took my little brother's first kiss, so why don't I kill him for that, huh?" She glared, but looked defeated, as she shouted, "LIKE YOU COULD EVEN TOUCH HIM!" The whole class winced, as they awaited her death. I smiled my ultra sweet smile again, "Really, Haruno? You and me both know I could show him hell in the blink of an eye. Want me to show you? Or should I show you, by doing it to you first?" There was a cold gust of wind in the air.

She shivered, now looking extremely frightened, and shook her head, saying, "N-no n-need, A-Aki." "Good." I then took out a kunai, making her shiver. I threw it at the boy that pushed him. It missed him by a hair. "Ooops, I slipped. Next time you make my little brother lose another kiss, **and** put all the fangirls on him, another kunai will head your way, and this time it won't miss, got it?" He nodded, shivering.

"Good, now since I took care of it, go back to your seats. Iruka-sensei will come soon." Everyone one nodded, walking to their seats, as I helped Naruto off the floor, making sure he was okay. I then went back to my seat, Shikamaru watching me with curious eyes, "What?" I said, resting my head in my arms. "Nothing. Scary troublesome women." He sighed, muttering the last bit.

**Hokage's office (Third Pov):**

There was a silence, as the Hokage sighed. 'Aki, Aki, Aki, next time, please don't traumatize the genin... again.' The Hokage sighed again.

"Umm, Hokage-sama, who is that girl?" Kurenai asked. 'Cause she's freakin' scary.' was left unsaid.

"She's Kuroyuki Aki. The unofficial class leader. She's ranked the most scariest student in the academy. " The Hokage replied. "The orphan of the Kuroyuki family? The one that caused a couple of student and the Academy teachers to be put a mental hospital?" This time a man smoking a cigarette, asked. He was named Asuma Sarutobi, the son of the Hokage.

The Hokage sighed, and nodded. "Yep, that one. They made the mistake on picking on her surrogate little brother, Uzamaki Naruto. Don't judge her by her cover, she's actually a nice, sweet, and talented girl." He then muttered, "Although a bit too protective." He then went back to speaking normally, "We have reasons to believe that she could be better than the Uchiha."

"But her grades..." A unnamed random jounin spoke. The Hokage shrugged, and spoke to someone leaning on the wall. "Hey Akira, she's yours."

The man gave a barely noticeable nod. He was rather interested in her, after all, he did choose to be her teacher.

* * *

**Class room (Aki's POV):**

Iruka spoke about the four-man squad, containing three genin and a jounin. He was now giving out the teams. Aki was cool on the outside, but panicking on the inside. 'Damn it! What if I ruin the plot, and am in any of the Konoha nine's team!' "...Team 7: Uzamaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." Aki gave out a sigh of relief, 'So far, so safe.' She watched in amusement as Naruto gave a cheer of joy, while Sakura dropped her head in depression.

"And Uchiha Sasuke." Now they switched, with Naruto being the one depressed, and Sakura cheering in joy. I quietly chuckled, and waited for my name to be called. I wonder which team I will be on. Iruka started to speak, before being interrupted by Naruto, "Iruka-sensei, why does an awesome Ninja like me, have to be with someone like Sasuke-teme?!"

Iruka sighed, and then lectured him, "Naruto, Sasuke's score was the top male's among all 28 graduatees, while you were the worst." "Just don't get in my way, dobe." Sasuke said, not even looking at him. I sighed, another fight was gonna break out. I took out a book and a lollipop, starting to unwrap it. And just as I thought, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME?! "GIVE IT A REST, NARUTO!" Sakura butted in.

She then spoke to Iruka, "Hey Iruka-sensei, you said Sasuke got the highest male score, who got the highest female one?" 'I bet it was me.' Was left unsaid.

"Well, Sakura, it was Aki. She finally decided to be serious, well at least a bit serious." Everyone was shocked. Because while Aki was scary and strong, she flunked everything Naruto flunked. She was the dead-last as well, but everyone was too scared of her to call her that.

'I don't know why everyone's so surprised. I mean, their scared of me, and they think I suck at being a ninja? Well that makes them even more stupid.' I thought, face-palming.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, who got higher, Aki, or Sasuke?" A random unnamed student asked. "Well, they got the same score. Sasuke got the highest in the justu part, as well as second in field, and third in written." 'But if I had chosen, it would have been Aki.'

Sasuke stared at me, glaring. I smiled back, he must have wanted to be the only top student. He looked away, after that, never looking again. Iruka then continued, with Naruto looking betrayed. He was sulking that I got a better score than him. Sigh, I should have scored lower, this is becoming too troublesome.

But seriously, I didn't want to get lower. If I did, it would make it seem like Shinobi are stronger than Kunoichi. And it was all because of the stupid, useless and weak fangirls. it's their fault! Damn it, the quality of kunoichi had gotten low these days. They freakin' always talk about their crushes, are scared to dirty their 'pretty' clothes, and are scared of pain! I mean seriously! I don't get why they even bothered to enter the academy!

Maybe I should become a academy teacher. One day with me, and they'll know what real pain feels like! Muhahaha, I'll make them shiver in fear, as I spartan train them! They would become my bitc- I mean students, yeah.

...

Moving on. But then again, I won't be able to become one.

As I won't go past the age of 18, and that's if I'm lucky. Sigh, damn. I just noticed, but ever since I was reincarnated here, I've been sighing.. a LOT. I sigh at least once a day, I'm serious here. Sigh.

I then realized that while I was lost in my thoughts, Iruka had continued with the teams. "Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji." Wait, what team am I on, then? I voiced my thoughts.

"Iruka-sensei, have you read my name?" "Oh yeah, sorry about that Aki. Since there was 28 students graduating this year, we had one person left over. Normally you would have joined one of the other teams, but someone had requested to teach you. Your becoming a apprentice/student to Kazeyuri Akira"

Hmmm, that's interesting, someone actually requested me. I'm halfway between being torn, and happy that I wasn't on any of the Konaha nine's teams. It's better that I wasn't on there team I guess, so I didn't ruin the storyline.

I barely registered Iruka-sensei continue talking, as I thought about my new Sensei. Kazeyuri Akira huh? I wonder what he's like.

Soon lunch arrived, I walked to Naruto, to eat with him. To my surprise and disappointment, he refused. "Sorry Aki-nee, but I want to eat with Sakura-chan. I mean since we're a team after all. As he left, I felt a pang of pain near my heart. My face twisted in hurt. Sigh, it's starting huh? The time when he starts to drift away from me. The time when I stop being his everything. The time when he moves on from his childhood, leaving me behind.

I knew this was coming, but I still felt pain from his rejection. Everyone was eating lunch with their team-mates, so I couldn't eat with anyone else. And for the first time in a while,... I felt alone. I shook my head, getting my lunch.

I then jumped to the rooftop of a nearby building, as I started to eat my lunch. As I observed my surroundings, I saw birds flying, team 10 eating on the rooftop of the academy, Naruto jumping Sasuke. Wait what! Did I really just see that? Another thing that started the Yaoi fangirls.

Really, as I saw Ssauke walk out of the window, I knew something was wrong. First, he felt a bit weird, second, I remember something happening in the manga and anime, third, Naruto wouldn't have gone down that quickly, especially with the Shadow clone Jutsu. What was wrong?

I jumped over, since I was gonna help Naruto anyway. To my surprise, I saw a tied-up Sasuke. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Our eyes met contact, as I continues to observe him. He's lucky I wasn't a fangirl, because I'm pretty sure they would have jumped him, right here and there.

Instead I started to poke him.. yep, I poked him. Multiple times in fact. His body twisted in anger, as I looked on amused. After a while of watching him struggle, I started to feel pity for him, so I untied him. I kind of regretted it, after he started to attack me.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO FREE ME?! AND WHY DID YOU POKE ME, SO M-A-N-Y TIMES!" He yelled as he continues to aim punches at me. I replied with a amused shrug, as I continued to jump back. After a while, he stopped, making me feel disappointed. It was quite fun to rile him up, watching his face continue to redden up like a tomato. Damn, I feel like tomatoes now.

He then jumped out of the window, probably to find Naruto.

* * *

**At Aki's and Naruto's house (In Naruto's room):**

"So this is Naruto's room? It's surprisingly tidier than I expected." Kakashi said, his face not showing surprise outwardly at all.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, if he lived on his own, this room would have been 10 times dirtier, but Aki forces him to clean it once a week." The Hokage replied, as he puffed out another cloud of smoke.

"Oh? That scary girl from before? The one Akira is looking after?" Kakashi asked, inwardly thinking,'Why do they have to have similar names? It's quite confusing.'

"Yep." "By the way, Hokage-sama, why do you know that?" "...Isn't it a beautiful day today?"

Kakashi sweatdropped, as he replied, "Y-yeah, it is." The Hokage nodded, as Kakashi walked out of the room, the Hokage following him. They went to the kitchen, finding it clean, with just a milk carton on the table.

He picked it up, observing it. "This milk went bad a while ago, and it's empty. It looks like it was drank just today, judging by the milk surrounding the opening." The Hokage sighed, replying, "Aki would have noticed for sure, so Naruto must have drank it without her seeing. He's an idiot, but you do well with those types. Good luck, you'll need it."

Kakashi just stayed quiet.

**Back to Aki:**

As I looked for them, trying to reach Naruto before Sasuke, I came upon Sasuke and Sakura. This time Sasuke looked like his usual brooding self, so it's most likely the real him.

As I came closer, I caught Sakura saying, "Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood. He dosen't have any parents, he can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him, my parents would get so mad at me. He only has Aki to tell him off, and most of the time, she dosen't care. He's so lucky, being on his own, parents never going on his case."

I had enough hearing her speak like this, my little respect for her went down the drain. As I moved closer, about to give her a piece of my mind, Sasuke spoke, as he glared at her. "All alone." Sakura looked confused as she asked, "Huh?"

"The sadness at having a parent yell at you is nowhere near what he feels." He continued, still glaring at her. "W-what's all this of a sudden?"

"Your... Annoying." He finished off, walking away. My respect for him went up a notch. So he's not that much of a jerk after all, huh. I then went up to her, watching as she flinched, scared, after she realised I heard what she said. I walked past her, confusing her, before I stopped a few feet away, speaking.

"Haruno, you don't know the feeling of being alone. Never knowing what it feels like to not know a parent's love. Craving the gentle touch of someone who loves you. Wanting to be scolded and picked up from school, like everyone else. Always wishing, that your parents would one day pop up, so you could be a happy family. I'm not worth what parents are, I could never replace them. I know this, because if you remember, I'm an orphan too.

Your... lucky, you should treasue your family. You never know, you may know what it feels like soon. Think about it, Haruno, we live in a war-infested world, where people die everyday."

I then continued walking, leaving behind the regretful Sakura. I walked back to the classroom, as lunch ended, the first lunch bell ringing. Exactly after the second bell rang, a kimono wearing man walked in. Most of the girls gushed, wanting him to be their teacher.

I must admit, he was quite... attactive. But in no way, would I ever have a crush on him. He looked at least twice my age, plus being a ninja was not suited for anything related to love. It was a unwise decision to fall in love, because there was the danger of dying everyday.

He stayed quiet for a bit, before speaking, "...Kuroyuki Aki." Hmmm, so he's my teacher huh? I jumped from my spot, landing in front of him. He nodded, and walked out of the classroom. I took this as my cue to follow him.

* * *

**A/N: Surprised? Well you shouldn't have been, cause I did say that she wasn't allowed to change the story-line at all. So she couldn't have been on any of konoha 9's teams, or replace them. Plus, she would of had to be the extra graduate. I really didn't want her to be in another group, cause it would have ruined the statistics, plus it would have taken some time to come up with 2 MORE Ocs.  
**

**Oh yeah! It's been on my mind for a while, but should I make a Fairy Tail fanfic? Or should I just focus on the two I'm on right now?  
**

**Please review, and give me your opinion. Am I making her too strong? If so, don't worry there will be a twist in the chunin exam arc.  
**


	21. My Teacher is an Obsessed Swordsman

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Ocs**

* * *

As I followed my new teacher, I couldn't help but notice certain things. For one, he had a weird way of walking, he had really, and I mean **really**, elegant strides. If I ever saw a real japanese lady, or a real princess, this would be how they would walk like. Two, while he was wearing a kimono, he had a katana strapped to his side. Third, he had really silky hair. I **really** wanted to touch it, it was just hanging there, teasing me. Fourth, ninja looked at him weird, it was like a cross between disgust, fear and admiration, mostly disgust. I shrugged, after all humans are biased.

So I followed him, all the way to a tea shop. As I walked in, I noticed a sign, it said, 'Sells the best dango in the Fire country!'. Really, I wonder what it tastes like. He sat down at a table, once again really elegantly. I followed, sitting opposite him. We stared at each other, well he stared, I observed him.

He had a really feminine appearance, which is probably why most girls kept looking back at him, with hearts in their eyes... Yeah, I'm just going to ignore that should be physically inhuman, because fan-girls are inhuman. They really are. His forehead protector was on his forehead, almost hidden by his bangs. It was similar to how I had it. He had short silky red hair, a feminine face, and grey soul-less eyes. They were nearly empty, there was nothing there, no emotion, no whatever, but there was the traces of emotion. It was kind of scary, it was like he had no reason to live anymore.

You may be wondering how I could tell this from just the view of his eyes. Well the saying, 'Eyes are the window to the soul' is more true than you could imagine. One look of someone's eyes could tell more than words could ever say.

As I pondered on what could have happened to him, to make his eyes this soul-less, I continued to observe him. He had a simple black kimono on, with red linings and geta (traditional Japanese footwear). I barely noticed him ordering for both of us, as the waitress looked at him with dreamy eyes. After spending ten minutes with him, I'm already sick of the fawning girls that keep spluttering and staring when he glances or speaks to them.

I really feel for those with looks now, imagine this happening everyday. Sigh, this was way worse than Sasuke. With Sasuke, it was only girls around his age, but with Sensei, age dosen't matter, everyone is fallling over his feet. Well at least, they don't run at him, begging to have his children, or stalk him.

...I spoke too early. I could see many girls looking at him behind poles. Many of the girls were glaring at me, which is kinda weird. I mean he's in his twenties, and I'm freakin' twelve. Sheesh, this is why I never want to fall in love. Well fall in fake-love. I swear every single fan-girl's intelligence keeps falling everyday.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day, and glanced at my new teacher. He was ignoring all the girls eye-rapi- I mean staring at him. Yeah, staring at him 'innocently'. I noticed that he started at me back. I decided to speak first, I don't think he was going to speak anytime soon.

"...Hello, I'm Kuroyuki Aki?" Well that could have gone better, that felt so awkward. I felt my face heating up a little bit, as I started to sweat. He just continued staring at me, making me stare back. This happened for several minutes, before our orders came, well his orders came.

He had ordered simple green tea, with dango. After elegantly taking a sip of his tea (Why the hell does he always keep doing everything so freakin' elegantly?), me following him, he spoke. "... To start our beginning as teacher and student, we shall begin our introductions, I shall begin first. My name is Kazeyuri Akira, my likes are anything elegant. I dislike anything barbaric, and I don't care about anything else. My hobbies, are flower arranging, tea ceremonies, and playing go. I have may dreams, and many goals, my latest one is for you to become the most elegant kunoichi in the world."

...

Okayyy, I was now sweating a river. Why do I have to get the most weirdest and feminine jounin in Konoha as a teacher?! And what's with his weird obsession with being elegant?! It's almost as bad as Gai and Lee with their obsession with youth! Sigh, it always has to be me, doesn't it? I was kind of shocked he actually talked that much. He actually has nice voice, but part of me was disappointed, kind of expected it to be more feminine.

As I pondered on my bad luck, me being ungraceful, asked my new teacher, "What's with your obsession with being elegant? It's kind of weird?" As I realised what I had just said, my eyes widened, and I wished I could go into a hole, or more like go home and kill myself. But I can't do that, or I would go to hell. I thought I was sweating a lot before, now I was sweating the ocean.

My eye widened even more, when I swear I heard a quiet chuckle. I looked at my teacher, and I saw the faintest outline of a smirk, as he shrugged, gracefully to answer both my asked and unasked questions.

...

Yes, apparently you can shrug gracefully. Don't ask, anything. Taking this as my cue to begin introducing myself, I started talking. "As you know my name is Kuroyuki Aki. I like my little brother, Naruto, lollipops, eggs, chilli food, milk products, all types of noodles, and scaring and teasing people. My dislikes include onions, pickles, love that isn't family love, and something I don't want to tell you.

My hobbies include, taking care of Naruto, cooking, scaring and teasing people, and goal is to forever protect Naruto, till the day I die, and also to help him become Hokage and be recognized. My dream is for him and me to be together forever." God, I feel like a deluded teenage fan-girl. But there is a reason why it's a dream, cause dreams unfortunately don't go true.

As we had another creepy staring contest, with both of us often taking a sip of tea. Suddenly, he just stood up, of course he did it elegantly. This is seriously pissing me off, I'm getting annoyed at him. Can't he talk, and do everything normally? And he didn't even answer my question, all he did was shrug, elegantly.

Well since I had no idea what to do, I followed him. He paid for our meal, and walked away with his kimono wishing with him. Yes, it wished. Anyway, I saw most of the staff sigh in disappointment, as well as most of the stalk- I mean girls follow him. Feeling awkward, I ran after him. He glanced at me, as he continued to walk elegantly.

* * *

Geez, why does my teacher have to be so anti-social. I mean, me being anti-social is enough, but with him, there is gonna be no talking at all.

...

Well, watevs, at least it suits me better. I didn't really notice where we were going, but he suddenly stopped. As I looked around, I noticed it was a training ground. It was kind of a small area though, it was smaller than training ground 7. Well since there's only one student, I guess it made sense.

He took out a plain katana (don't ask me where from, cause I really do not know), and passed it to me. "...I heard you know how to use kenjutsu." I nodded slowly, what did he expect me to say or do?

He took out his own katana, and spoke once again, "...Usually there are 27 graduates, 9 are made genin. This year is special, 28 graduates, 9-10 made genin. Normally the genin squads are made for team-work, and you would have been put into another team, to make 5-person squad. However you were labeled as special, and needed to be watched. The reason? It is because you are mentally-unstable."

At that I got a bit angry, but before I could speak, he continued. "It's not an insult. All ninja at one-point are mentally-unstable. But this is too early for you to have gotten your breaking point, so we must keep a eye on you. Understand? Don't be angry about it."

I was about to unleash my fury on what I heard, but I thought about it. It did work out better for me, and I guess I am a bit mentally-unstable, and who cares about what other people think! I reluctantly nodded, and I saw him slightly smile. Weird.

He then spoke again, "But you still need to take a test. So fight against me, and I'll judge you on your skills. Just for your notice, I'm said to be one of the best kenjutsu users in Konoha. You'll soon find out why. It will be a sword fight, allowing only the use of swords and simple jutsu."

I shrugged, taking a stance, I signaled I was ready. I waited until he began first, he nodded, saying, "Good, wait for the opponent to start." So it's gonna be a teaching test, huh? Well fine by me, it'll help me improve. Knowing that I wouldn't move, he started first. I blocked, before striking back. He frowned, as he blocked, "Not good. Lesson one, observe the opponent's moves before striking."

Hmm, it seems that he does offer good advice. It was kind of bad that I did that though, I forgot to observe. I shrugged, and watched him. He used a hand signal and dissapeared. I looked behind me, and then looked above, before looking everywhere else. He appeared in front of me. "Good, check the obvious spots first, and then look everywhere." He said this as he striked.

I jumped away, having no time to block. I observed him once again. He then jumped again, as I blocked his strike. But it was a feint, as used the hilt of the sword to hit my stomach. I winced from the force, clutching my stomach, as he spoke, "You have a blind spot, cover it up. Be careful, that could cost you your life." I winced, at the comment, because it was true.

As he striked again, I covered all my blind spots. His strength was way stronger than mine, so I could feel my grip loosening. I used my leg to kick his knee, before jumping away. "Good use all means to get away, when you know your losing. Don't be too prideful. But a word of advice, don't ever play dirty against a samurai. They have a lot of pride, and will get really angry." I got confused, why would he know that, or even care about speaking about it.

He then made a sign, and out came a clone. He used a flash bomb, and I jumped away, suspicious. As the smoke cleared, there was only one left. It's getting even more suspicious. As the only one left attacked me, I defended. As he made several attacks, I saw an opening, and stabbed. Water rained down on my sword. What? A water clone jutsu? Why would he use a water clone jutsu against a mere genin. And how is that a simple jutsu?

What happens now? As I questioned myself, a figure jumped down from a nearby tree. This is getting even more suspicious. He attacked me, as I defended. I jumped into a nearby tree, to form a plan. Why was the use of that flash bomb? To get away, perhaps? But why? It's all to suspicious. As I thought about it, I remembered the clone. He could make more than one, so why didn't he? Perhaps he used the chance to get away, so he could make more clones to fool me.

as I performed the elementary clone jutsu, the one that isn't solid. I made three of them, as I hid in the trees with one, I made two of them jump out.

Damn it, it would have been better if they were solid. Perhaps it would have been better to learn the shadow clone jutsu. As they both attacked him, I made the other one jump out as well. As he blocked both of the attacks, they both poofed away. With my other clone putting her sword by his neck. As my clone did this, another figure jumped out, and put his sword to my clone's neck. Ah ha, I was correct.

I decided to end this, as I jumped out, putting my sword to my teacher's neck. He chuckled, saying, "Impressive, it would have worked better if they were solid though. You figured out that during the flash bomb, I had escaped to make another clone. But you know, I could have used that chance to do a number of things, like setting traps. It was a lucky guess, but you still don't know how many clones I can make." As he said that I felt the blade of another sword by my neck.

Damn, he bet me. I would have had a better chance, if I was able to use the Shinigami's eye. But it was a ninja sword fight, so alas, I could only use simple jutsu. But still, that was so unfair, he used a water clone jutsu! How is that simple?!

As I voiced my thoughts, he replied, "Well, it's simple to me. To you, not so much." I seethed at him, sending a quick glare. He then continued to speak, "Well, you did a pretty good job. Even though I was going easy on you. Most academy graduates, genin, and some chunin would have been defeated under a minute. Well that's if they even knew simple kenjutsu. So good job, but you still need a lot of practice."

I didn't know whether to treat that as a compiment, or a insult. He was going easy on me, and I spent a lot of training in both lives on the art of the sword.  
But he did say I lasted a lot longer than most academy graduates, genin, and some chunin. So I guess it is a compliment.

Oh yeah that reminds me, "So am I worthy to be your apprentice/student, oh great sword master?" I asked sarcastically. He gave me a look, as he pondered on it, "Well you do need a lot of work, but you do have a lot of raw talent. And I do need a student, so I can show Gai who's the better teacher, so fine. Humph, I'll show him, elegance is way better than youth any day." He muttered the last bit, angrily.

I sweat-dropped, okay... So my new teacher has a rival. A energetic rival. What happened to his calm and cool composure. I have a feeling this is gonna be a lot more trouble than it's worth. I also have a feeling there's gonna be more contest, which he will make involve me...

Sigh, why me, I only wanted someone who would teach me. But as I observed my teacher, I noticed that those grey soulless eyes, regained a bit of fire. I guess his rivalry is a good thing, "Aki, since your my student now, let's go show him who's boss! Plus Kakashi too! He's such a barabrian, reading porn, and always arriving late! Don't even get me started on his laziness!" Or not.

* * *

After my teacher calmed down, he said to go home and rest today, and tomorrow, before my new training schedule starts. I inwardly cheered happily, a day off, yay. Well I could show a bit more cheerfulness, but I really can't be stuffed.

Well I at least can use the time off tomorrow to go watch Naruto's test. Should I really? Nah, that's too bothersome. I've already seen it a couple of times, I'll just go there around noon. I'll go under the excuse of 'picking' him up. Pftt, that'll make Naruto a bit angry, since he'll say he's not a little kid anymore.

Yeah, I'll do that. His angry face is so adorable! As I neared home, I pondered on what to make for dinner. Well we can go eat Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow, to celebrate his promotion. And because I'm tired today, something quick and easy. So maybe omurice, we do have the ingredients. Yeah, we'll make that.

At that moment of my decision, I had arrived at the door. I opened it, shouting, "I'm home! Naruto?! You there?!" In reply, I recieved, "Yeah! In here!" It came from the living room so I followed.

There I saw a fretting Naruto, he mumbled something about, 'test', and 'only 9-10 genin'. I chuckled, alerting him to my presence. In a flash I was overloaded with questions like, "Did you hear, nee-san? THERE CAN ONLY BE 9-10 GENIN!" and, "Did your teacher tell you?! WHAT DID HE SAY?!", as well as, "What's your test?! Have you already done it?! DON'T TELL ME, YOU'VE ALREADY DONE IT!"

I shoved him off me, as I hit him on the head. "Calm down Naruto! And to answer your question, he told me already." He calmed down, but I could tell he was still fretting. "So? When's your test?" "It was today, and before you ask it was a simple sword fight. And yes, I did pass." At this he grew excited, shouting, "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go celebrate at Ichiraku Ramen!"

I laughed, saying, "Well that would be more a celebration for you, than me. Besides I don't need a celebration, instead we'll do it when you pass. So? Is your test tomorrow?" Of course I already knew, it but he didn't know I knew it.

He nodded, and then said, "Yeah! We'll celebrate together, when I pass as well! I'll definitely pass!" With this he stopped fretting. I nodded, agreeing with him.

He ruined the moment by saying dejectedly, "But I prefer having it today and tomorrow." I sighed, but still smiled amused. I then spoke, "Come on you knucklehead. Instead of ramen tonght, we're gonna have omurice!" At this he cheered, as he still like omurice.

After we ate, we both described our teachers, and the events of the day. I told him that my teacher was an extreme weirdo, a popular extreme weirdo with very good skills. He said that his teacher was a useless one, that couldn't even dodge a blackboard wiper, and told nothing about himself. I chuckled before saying that I was going to bed.

I greeted him goodnight, as I was extremely tired. I took off my head-protector, and laid it next to me, on my bedside table. As I recounted the events of my day, I decided that It was gonna get interesting. And that my new teacher, oddly looked familiar to Shiki, from Vampire Knight. How odd.

* * *

**A/N: As you can see, the new Oc has a bit of a past. But it will be later explained in the future. Yeah as I said, he looks familiar to Shiki from Vampire knight. He's modeled after Utakate, him being one of my favourite characters. As you can tell, he's similar to how he looks and acts like. Just more weird, and obsessed. But don't worry, his skills are completely different.**


	22. Sugar Plus Akira Equals Apocalypse!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

In the morning, I had woken up later than usual. It was around seven thirty a.m. Of course, by now, Naruto had already woken up, as he had his test today. It must've be the first time in years, in which he had woken up before me, and had not went back to sleep. Anyway, since I had a day off, I usually would've just slept in, but for some reason it seemed wrong. To just go back to sleep.

So even though the sun just made me want to jump off a building, I did my normal morning routine. I cooked scrambled eggs and toast, and then went out. It was eight thirty, and I had no idea what to do for three and a half hours. As I pondered on what to do, I looked around at the shops. I knew life hated me, when I heard "ELEGANCE!" coming from a clothing shop I was about to enter.

...

Wait maybe life loved me, because a second later, and I would've bumped into my crazy teacher. Yes I deemed him crazy, cause well let's face the facts, he is.

I slowly backed away from the door, and ran like hell. I then decided to visit the bookshop, a place where I was a frequent visitor. I looked around the shop, and saw the latest of the Icha Icha Paradise. Now you may have expected for me to either, one, get oddly curious and read it, or two, ran away or scream in disgust.

Well I did neither, I just ignored it. Because first of all, I am physically twelve (God that makes me sound like a pedo), and I really wouldn't be allowed to even glance at it. And secondly, I figured it would be similar to** Fifty Shades of Grey**, which Lily had once made me read a page of. Well I was embarrassed for a bit, and tried to kill her, but other than that I really didn't care.

Kakashi is just like the hormonal female teens, and the housewives that read it. I mean he does giggle like one, and he soes have a mask that 'covers' his insecurities. Pfft, I could so imagine him being a female teen. But him in a schoolgirl's outfit? That is freakin' more disturbing than Gai in a speedo. However, Gai in a Tutu beats them all. That would be the image mothers tell children to make them be good.

I'm serious, in our world we say something's in the closet, in this world they probably say Gai wearing a Tutu in the closet. Plus I really wouldn't put it past him, he might do it as a challenge of Youth. That makes me wonder, I wonder if Akira-Sensei would do it as a challenge of elegance. Nah, he wouldn't be that stupid, or would he?

...

Anyway... back on topic, so I was in the bookshop. I glanced one last time at the book, I mean I am still curious on what's in it. But that page of **Fifty Shades of Grey**, would scare me for life, so I would be too scared to read it. Since curiosity killed the cat, after all. I guess that would be the something I would never find out.

I took out a couple of books that looked interesting, as well as some manga. However something caught my eye, it was The Tale of a Gutsy Ninja. Now this I wanted to read no matter what. It wasn't as popular as Jiraya's other works, but Naruto was named after it.

So I took out the worn-out book, which looked like it's been there for years, which it probably has. I went back home, buying a couple of snacks, drinks and groceries. I dropped them all home, and refilled my lollipop stash, before taking The Tale of a Gutsy ninja out to the park. As I read it, I couldn't help think about how Jiraya was actually quite a great writer.

He must have been, if this book showed anything. But I guess, the Icha Icha series is quite popular. While the book wasn't the greatest, and could use some work, it had meaning. And so it was quite a good book. Now, as I looked at my watch, yes they have watches here, I noticed it was getting close to noon.

So I journeyed to the familiar training ground, which I had memorized the directions to. I took out a lollipop, and popped it into my mouth. As I took the calming trip towards the grounds, I only thought about one thing, Life is sweet now, but it will be hell tomorrow. Sigh.

I neared the training grounds, and saw Kakashi scolding the trio. So it ended already, huh. As I went closer and closer, I could hear their conversation.

"...names carved on this stone. These are ninjas recognized as heroes of the village." Kakashi spoke. I halted for a second, knowing they were talking about the memorial stone I frequently visited.

"Hey. hey, hey, hey! I've decided to get my name carved on that stone too! Hero! Hero! That's what I'll become! Believe it!" My chest hurt at that, he didn't know what he was saying. I would never let his name be carved on that stone, well anytime soon anyway.

"They aren't just any heroes." Kakashi spoke, I knew he was a bit reluctant on saying what they were, so I decided to intervene.

Before I could, Naruto spoke, "Oh yeah?! What kind?" He looked so hopeful, I really didn't want to tell him, but he had to learn.

"They were all KIA. Hey Naruto, I've come to pick you up." They all jolted at my voice, too focused on the conversation to notice me.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Oh hey Aki. What does KIA mean?" Sakura flinched, as everyone had a mournful expression.

"KIA. Killed In Action. Meaning they were all killed on duty. Understand now, Naruto? My parents are also on that stone." His exited expression halted, before turning into one of sadness.

My fists clenched, but my face was expressionless. I had learned long ago to move on, and just let it go. It helped that I only knew then for a short amount of time. Kakashi nodded, and spoke, "This is a memorial, my best friend's name is carved here.

Yes, Uchiha Obito, the back-stabbing, insane imposter. The one I want to torture before killing. Too bad I can't, I'll leave that to someone else. Ha, if only he knew, that his best friend was the reason many children were orphans, includng two of his students, with one being a vessal for a demon. He would think twice, before calling him his best friend.

Hmph, I can't wait until he goes to hell. Kakashi had spoken when I was thinking, he said something about another chance after lunch, and not to feed to Naruto lunch as a punishment.. As I paid attention, I noticed he was talking to me. "You too. I don't know why your here, but don't feed him especially."

I nodded, replying, "I know better to interfere in something I'm not involved in. I'm here because my sensei said I could have a day off. So like I said, I came to pick him up, and I've decided to watch, is that okay?" He nodded in reply.

He then disappeared, as I said to Naruto, "Remember, if you pass, we'll have ramen to celebrate." He squirmed, salivating a bit. "Ramen.."

Ooops, I may have made him hungrier. Well, too bad, it's amusing anyway. And it's punishment for cheating. He knew better than to try to steal. Hmph, I taught him better.

As Naruto boasted about not needing it, his stomach rumbled, which then made Sasuke offer him food. Aww, how sweet, the emo avenger with duck hair has a heart. Pftt... Hey don't judge me! People say weird things, when their bored, which I am now. I came back to reality, when Kakashi poofed back with anger.

Oh man, I missed out on something, again. I really need to stop spacing out, I might become as weird as my teacher. As they screamed, I couldn't help but be reminded of a horror movie. Ninjas get scared weird. "You...Pass *heart shape*" Kakashi shouted. I could feel a heart sign at the end. Aww, no fair, how come he gets to add emoticons at the end of his sentences, and I don't? Life sucks.

...

Seriously don't judge me, I'm bored. Boredom is a powerful thing, you know. Someone could take over the world, just because they were bored. I'm serious, I know this from experience, I've tried this... a couple of times. And I'm proud of it! Cause who can say that they've thought about taking over the world, and even trying it?! Actually quite a bit of people you know? You'd be surprised on just how much people want the world as their bitch. *cough* And that includes me as well *couph*.

Pardon me mademoiselle~, I have a bit of a cough. Damn it! Not again, I spaced out again! Now, I'm stuck with a tied-up shouting Naruto that probably forgotten I was here. Since he's yelling at his team to save him. Or maybe he want's them to save him from me. Either way, he needs to pay.

As I look at the struggling forgotten Naruto, I almost feel bad enough to not play a trick on him. Almost. I walk in front of him, as he starts to stutter, "H-hey A-aki-nee-san, I-i f-forgot you were h-here." Hmm, it seems it was the first option, but now it's becoming the second one.

I smile sweetly, saying, "Hmm, you forgot about me? Are you saying that my presence is was to ignore? Well, than, I guess I need to work on it, with a nice bowl of ramen." Which translates to in my mind, I can't believe you forgot about me. Since I'm so easy to forget, I'm going to eat ramen without you, hmph. And I end it with my tounge sticking out. But because I'm so sophisticated I don't say that, and instead I start to walk away.

I then hear him begging to let him free. I snicker, and continue to walk until he shouts, "Okay, okay! Your not easy to ignore! It was by accident! I'm sorry Aki-nee!" Pfft, he treated it so seriously, he thinks I'm for serious. As I stop, I burst out laughing, "AHAHAHA! Your so easy to fool! I can't believe you believed me so easily! AHAHAHA! You should have seen your face when I left you! And your desperate voice, was to die for!"

I then stifled my laughter looked back again, and went into another fit of laughter at his unbelieving face. I then walked back, and untied him. He rubbed his wrists, and glared at me, pouting sulkily. It was cute, and almost made me feel bad, almost. I grinned at his glare, and said, "Well since your angry at me, I guess you want to cancel lunch/dinner at Ichiraku Ramen."

This made him jump, "No, no! I forgive you, so let's go eat ramen!" Ha! I won.

* * *

We sat down at Naruto's favourite food place, and ordered. I ordered extra spicy ramen with everything, and extra eggs. This was my favourite, extra spicy, and eggs. I then ordered for Naruto, because I still wanted to tease him, "For Naruto, he'll have miso ramen with everything, and extra Naruto (Fish cakes). Pfft. He glared at me, but didn't change his order, because he liked it.

He then started to boast happily, "Hey Old Man! Look, look, starting from today, I'm an official Ninja!" Teuchi, the owner, shouted, "Really good on you! You too Aki?" I nodded, and he said, "Than tonight, it's on me!" I tried protesting, as Naruto cheered happily, "Oh no, don't worry about it. You know how much ramen Naruto can eat! I'll pa-" Teuchi interupted me, "No, no, it's on me. Besides you guys are our favourite customers, it's the least we can do!" I sighed giving up, "Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"

He laughed, and served us the food. While ramen wasn't my most favourite food in the world it is quite high on the list. Well, I don't really have a favourite food though, it's more like noodles are my most favourite. I ate the noodles happily. I ate it at a good pace, while Naruto slurped them at 150 kilometers an hour. Yeah, he was that fast.

One bowl was enough for me, but since Naruto didn't have anything to eat all day, he had a pile of bowls next to him. It was around ten bowls before I made him stop. Saying that he's gonna get sick, if he didn't. He complained but accepted my reason, as he stopped. I thanked him, before tipping him generously. Saying, that since they were so good to us, they deserved it. They made them speechless, as I dragged Naruto out. We greeted them goodbye, before I asked Naruto if he wanted to go for a walk. He agreed, and I led him to a lake.

It was the evening, so the sun was just setting. The sun against the water made it beautiful. It was so peaceful, as we marveled a Mother Nature's beauty.

How great. And there I truly realised that we WERE Ninja. It seemed that Naruto came to that conclusion as well, as he cheered, before jumping into the water.

Well that completely ruined the moment. I sometimes wonder if he does it on purpose... nah, he wouldn't, right? My thoughts were interrupted as Naruto told me to jump in. I shurgged, life's short, before jumping in. I immediently regreted it, since It was early spring... It was sooo cold!

I yelped, as Naruto pelted me with water. I glared, making him grin, as I pelted back. I grinned, it was fun. He glared back, his water dripping wet. After we had a water war, we just floated relaxing.

I then remembered what I used to do in my old life. Since I had long straight black hair, when it was wet I used to look like the grudge. I used to scare people shitless when I was underwater, namely Lily. I stifled my laughter, as I looked at Naruto just floating peacefully. I used a henge to change my hair colour. I then wet my hair, as I dunked underwater. I swear the theme song for jaws started to play.

I went closer, and closer to my prey. As I was right next to him, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned shouting, "What do you want A-" He looked at me, his face turning into fear. I smiled, saying in my creepiest voice, "Hello, Naruto, want to play? It'll be fun?" I grimaced at my use of words. His mouth dropped open, as he screamed in fear. "AHHHHHHHH! AKI-NEE I NEED HELP!" I stifled my laughter, changing back to normal, and moving away from him.

I then asked, "Yes Naruto?" He pointed to where I just was, "Look! Can't you see it?! Help me!" I laughed inwardly, "I don't see anything, did you imagine it?" He slowly looked at the spot, and his jaw dropped. "W-what? It was just here!" At my look of disbelieving, he started to say, "I swear! There was something here! I'm not crazy!" At this I bursted out in laughter.

He looked confused, as I laughed, "HAHAHAHA! Y-you should have seen your face! It was h-hilarious!" His face slowly turned into understanding, before it went redder than a tomato.

"AKIIII!" I laughed even harder, until I couldn't breathe.

We were now walking home, and Naruto was still steaming. I was still quietly chuckling, what I couldn't help it. It was funny. He brightened up when I said I would make it up to him.

"Can I have ramen for lunch tomorrow then?! I have a day off anyway!" I face-palmed, jeez is this all the kid thinks about? If so, then I don't know why I'm labelled mentally-unstable and he isn't.

"Urgh, I know I'm gonna regret this, but fine. Are you gonna eat cup ramen or eat it at Ichiraku's?"

"Probably Ichiraku's."

"You know you have an obsession over that place right?"

"Yeah I know." I face-palmed at this. Ow, my face hurts. It was still aching from before.

We entered the house, as Naruto greeted me goodnight and went to bed. I stayed up to read a book, and then went sleep.

* * *

**Next Day: **

I had woken up at 5:30, my teacher telling me to be there at 6:30.

I took a shower, got ready, and checked on Naruto. He was snoring lightly, grumbling something about, 'Sasuke-teme' and 'Hokage'.

Wow. This is not helping you with Yaoi-fangirls at all. I walked out of the house bringing a book with me. I had decided to stop by the bakery and buy a bagel instead of cooking.

So I did, and went to the training ground I had gone to two days ago. I checked my watch, it saying 6:15. I sighed in relief, five more minutes without that crazy teacher! Yes!

I started to read against a tree for fifteen minutes. At precisely 6:30, the she-dev- I mean my teacher arrived. He arrived in an elegant style of wind.

I sighed, marking the spot I was at, before putting it away regretfully. I stood up, saying, "So Kazeyuri-Se- " "No. You must no call me that! Anything but that! You may call me Akira-sama!" He shouted posing.

I sighed, pinching my nose, "Do I really have to? Can't I just call you Akira-Sensei, or Shishou?"

He then started to rub an imaginary beard, "Hmm, I like the sound of Shishou. Okay, you may call me that!" He slightly smiled at me.

I sweat-dropped, what happened to the cool, calm, strong and anti-social image?!

I may have said that outloud, as he grinned, saying, "Oh that, you see, yesterday was... my time of the month! Yes I'm a woman! And you better believe it!"

My jaw dropped, before then it closed. That would explain a lot, like why he's so feminine.

"Jokes! The Hokage forced me to, something like not scaring you away or something! Personally I think he's going Coo-coo, cause look at me. Look at me. I'm the image of elegance. And elegance prevails everything!" He stroke a pose.

Good call Hokage, if he acted like this yesterday , I would have put him in a genjutsu, and ran like hell. Damn it, I could have escaped this terror. Curse you Hokage, curse you! Because of you I'll have that forever! He seriously has a mental illness! And the weirdest thing is that no matter what he does, his eyes are mainly soulless.

As I went back to paying attention to paying attention to the monstrosity in front of me, I heard him having a speech about the elegance. Oh god. I cleared my throat, trying to make him go back on topic.

Surprisingly it worked, and he coughed. "Well, let's get back on topic. Okay each week, we'll have three days of training, three days of missions, and one day off. It's your choice on what day to have the day off on, I would prefer Monday. That is because Monday is elegant, since the moon is elegant! Does that work for you?" I nodded, I can spend more time at the memorial stone.

"Great! Well that's decided, every day we'll swap schedules. For example on Tuesdays, we'll have training, and then on Wednesday we'll have missions, and so on. Now let's talk about your training. I heard you have the Shinigami's eyes. Is it true?" I nodded in reply, prompting him to continue.

"Have you noticed that each time you use it, your energy drains fast?" I thought about it, and nodded my head, it did drain rather fast.

"Well that's because every Kekkai Genkai usually drain the user's chakra, which is pretty much connected to your energy. So what we have to do is make you chakra control better, and make you have better endurance. One way to do that is to meditate everyday. It doesn't matter when, but try to do it at the end of the day. Since it'll be harder when your tired. If you can, do it before and after training. The reason for meditation, is to calm your body and soul, and better acess your chakra. You will have to try to move your chakra from side to side."

Well this would be good, since I've been meaning to do more meditation anyway.

Shishou then continued, "Ok, to begin, at the start of training days, run 15 laps around Konoha, After that you will do 100 sit-ups, and 50 push-ups, and I'll record your time for all three things.. Since we will need to improve your arm and leg strength as well as your endurance. Your strength is better than most of your age, but is still ultra weak. Besides you need it for Kenjutsu anyway." My jaw literally dropped 5 feet. This was torture in hell! I've been training for years, and I still will die at the end.

"Shishou! This isn't fair! If I have to do it, then you should as well!" He chuckled at my demand, as he stuck his tongue out. "Bleh! No I don't! I'm your teacher, so you have to do whatever I say, no matter what it is, even if it's impossible! Don't complain, I am your master! And I've already mastered that part of training and will do it way faster than you. Besides, if I work out too much, I will sweat, and that is inelegant." By the end of his speech, my body was throbbing to kill him!

"Afterwards, you will do different chakra control exercises. They will change after every time you master one. Then you will begin Kenjutsu training with the great me. When we find out your chakra nature, we will also do exercises on that. If you have water, than I will teach you, if you have another than I will give you off. Also if you do have water, I will teach you my style of Kenjutsu! The Mizutori Style! It's been passed down for generations in my family. I learnt it from my mother, and I will teach it to you." He looked a bit downcast when he spoke of his family. But he soon went back to normal.

"Oh yeah that reminds me! By our next traning session, you should get your own sword! Not any sword will do, you have to get your own! Because Kenjutsu is an art, and art must be your own style. So pop by a weapon shop. Ok than, after we do all that, you will help me prank the inelegant barbarians, Gai and Kakashi! This is an order, so you must do it! Understand?!" I sweat-dropped and nodded.

"Muhahaha, with you and me as a team, my inelegant student, we will show them who's boss! But first we must make you elegant! I will also add that to your training!" A vein popped in my head, is it normal to insult the person who's helping you?

As he went on a speech about my 'inelegantness' or more like he was just plainly insulting me, I broke. I took out a shuriken and threw it at him, he caught it saying, "Muhahaha! You can't hit me, because Elegance beats every-" He was cut off by a book hitting his face. I put my hand down, as I sighed in relief as he fell down. I took my book back, and was about to walk to the tree I sat beneath before, when he popped up again. Damn, he's still alive. He must be related to a cockroach or something.

I sighed, as he pouted, saying, "Your so mean! I'm gonna tell the Hokage on you!" I took out a kunai this time, and was about to finish the job, when he yelled, "Stop! Okay, I won't, now let's train." I still threw the kunai though, I mean he was still annoying, and I wanted to delay my training.

He dodged it, and luckily did not go on another speech about his elegance. This time, he said, "Ok, start your training, go run around the village." I swear I heard him mutter this next though, "Heh, this will teach you to try to kill me you inelegant woman." My hand twitched, wanting to throw another kunai at him, but I decided to get my training over and done with.

I then started to run, my head throbbing with annoyance. I don't know what was on the Hokage's mind, letting him be a teacher. I swear, with him as my teacher, my insanity will grow.

* * *

**15 Laps, 100 Sit-ups, and 50 Push-ups Later:**

I was now breathing heavily, while dying on the floor, trying not to kill my idiotic teacher, and the Hokage for assigning him.

The Hokage must have been on something when he assigned him as a teacher. Seriously, doing the work-out was enough without him screaming stuff like, "GO FASTER AKIII! EVEN WITH YOU BEING SO INELEGANT, YOU CAN GO FASTER!" and, "YOU RUN LIKE A SLUG! OOPS, THAT'S AN INSULT TO THE SLUGS, EVEN THEY WILL RUN FASTER THAN YOU, YOU INELEGANT BAFFOON! OH RIGHT, THAT'S AN INSULT TO BAFFOONS AS WELL! "

When I heard the second one, I was twitching to put him in a genjutsu about him being an inelegant, ugly, over-weight, porn-reading geek. It may seem cruel, but I was being nice. By the end of the work-out, the only thing stopping me from setting fangirls on him, was because I had tortured him 1001 different ways in my head.

Of course, I didn't show my annoyance on my face, I won't let him have that pleasure. I instead glared at the idiot, who was now currently in front of my face, yawning in boredom. "Man Aki, your really slow. Next time, go FASTER! Now get up!" I wasn't sure if he was kidding or not, but since by now I know he has a hidden sadistic side, actually he doesn't even hide it, I tried to stand.

I couldn't, so I instead set myself in a sitting position. "Hmph, good enough, since you have to listen, anyway. Now firstly, we will start with basic ones.  
Do you remember the Leaf Concentration?" I nodded, it was a basic, but difficult chakra control exercise we did in the academy.

"Well it's similar to that, actually it's based on that. I would have made you do push-ups while doing that, but it seems your too tired for that... right now. So we will do this, you will try to stick two leaves on different parts of your body. Your job is to keep it on, for ten minutes. Each time you succeed, you will add another, until you have ten, okay?"

I nodded nervously, one was hard enough but ten? That was a nightmare. I stood up, having regained enough energy. Shishou came closer, and stuck one under my forehead protector, above my nose. I kept it there, pushing chakra to my forehead. He then took my arm, and stuck it on my palm. I pushed chakra there too. After five minutes, I was starting to sweat, but was able to do it. By ten I was sweating furiously. "Okay you can stop now."

I sighed in relief, and took them off, collapsing onto the floor "You did good, but that was the easy part. That was only two, now you have to do three. And then four, and so on." I gulped, I just wanted to drop down and die. If two was hard, imagine ten!

I sighed, and asked for a break. He smiled evilly, and said, "Okay." I waited for the rest of the sentence, it was too easy, and that evil smile was evil. "After you master 3."

I knew it. I reluctantly agreed, knowing that, he was being nice. I stood up, and he stuck two where he did before, he now stuck one on my other palm.

I pushed chakra into each place, and struggled. This was difficult.

6 minutes later, I couldn't hold them, they were too difficult. They fell to the floor, as I waited for him to scold me. He instead just smiled, and pat my head. "That was better than most genin." I smiled, and started to like him a bit. "But it was still pathetic." My affection towards him went back to zero.

As I did it again with him shouting insults at me, one thought flowed through my mind, 'This is probably hell. I was tricked into going to hell. Damn Hokage, and his genius plans. He's probably laughing at me right now.'

**Evil old man's offi- I mean Hokage's office:**

The Hokage stopped doing his paperwork, as he sneezed, 'This is odd, I've been sneezing all day. I wonder if I'm catching a cold, or if someone's thinking about me.' He pondered to himself.

'Nah, I've grown immune to people thinking about me, I mean I'm the Hokage, of course someone's thinking about me. But for some reason I do sneeze if someone's hating on me. Oh yeah, Aki started training today, it's probably her. I almost feel bad for her, almost. Muhahaha, it's revenge for not stopping Naruto from causing me more paperwork, Muhaha! PLus I can finally stop Akira from causing me trouble, it was time for him to get off my old aching back. Three birds with one stone, that's right I'm that pro.' He cackled evilly, but stopped when he glanced at his paperwork.

He then reluctantly went back to his paperwork involving Naruto's pranks, 'I hope your suffering right now Aki, I hope your suffering."

**Back to Aki, 30 Minutes later:**

After a couple of tries, I finally succeeded. I was now taking a half an hour break, which Akira had allowed, seeing I was completely drained. He was now off somewhere, getting something. As I checked the time, I moaned, it was only 9:30! I swear that moron next to me was laughing evilly in his head I just wanted to bash his head in, I've had enough of him for a life time.

I should let Naruto do his pranks more often, that will be enough payback for the Hokage. Is sat down against, as my whole body ached, protesting against movement. I took out my book, and relaxed.

When it was exactly 10, the fool appeared. He was licking a double scoop ice-cream cone, while holding a wooden sword. I moaned, who the hell would let him eat sugar?! He was a hyper idiot enough! I stood up, my body still aching, but feeling better.

He chucked me the sword, saying, "Okay we will start with the basics. 100 sword strikes, count them out-loud. Damn, that was basic, it was also quite tiring.

I sighed, and began, "One, Two, Three, Four..."

20 minutes later, I was standing in the Hokage's office, there was only one thought on my mind. 'There should be a ban on that insane fool from eating sugar, at all.' Yes, he was that bad.

Think about that little cousin you have, the one not allowed to have sugar for a reason. Ever seen him on sugar? If so, times that by 10 and you have my problem. Yes I was thinking about quitting life as a ninja. This was probably the worst day in my life. You may think, I'm exaggerating, and just hating on him.

Trust me on this, I'm not. My face and hands was sticky, from Ice-cream being there. Oh yeah, there were also tons of marshmallows sticking to me. There was also ice-cream on my clothes. Let's just say, him, plus sugar, plus being scolded, equals the apocalypse. At one point I got so angry, that I tried to take the ice-cream away from him. Key word, tried. It was a bad idea, as he threw it at my face, and as I wiped it off, he then somehow got marshmallows and poured them on me. I was not amused.

After chasing him, while he laughed like a maniac, for a while, I figured it was useless, since he was way faster when on sugar. I instead ran to the Hokage, and after one look at me, he had a serious look on his face. To be serious, I swear he was laughing on me at the inside.

He called Anbu to his office, and ordered, "Code Dumbass Gone High." I can't believe they have a code on him. I voiced my disbelief, as I watched as the Anbu gasped in horror, and reluctantly disappeared. A second later, I heard horrified feminine screeching, that was probably coming from guys, loud yelling, rushed orders, and my shishou yelling, "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, I'M THE ELEGANT MAN! MUHAHAHAHA!"

I face-palmed, as the Hokage shook his head, as he said, "Understand why now?" I dead-panned, as I slowly nodded, asking, "Is it like this every time?" After a loud scream, and manical laughing, he said, "Worse, how did he get a hand on sugar." I shrugged, thinking how it could be worse, as I said, "He had ice-cream, as you can see. He also had marshmallows, as you can also see. Why isn't there a ban on this?"

The Hokage sighed, as he replied, "There is, someone probably got charmed by him, and forgot about it." "Don't you mean a girl?" "No, it could be anyone."

I sighed as I said, "Well I gotta go shower, call me when he gets subdued. Oh yeah, how could it get worse?" The Hokage looked horrified, as he said, "Trust me, you don't want to know. Let's just say one time it involved, honey, feathers, half of our village, and somehow bears." "Your right I don't want to know, but I can probably guess."

"It was more worse than you could imagine, and that was one of the better ones. Lucky today, he didn't have that much sugar, and access to our warehouses. Just remember this, him on sugar, could be a weapon for the war that will guarantee our success. But then we would feel sorry for the other countries. And don't worry, you can call it a day. Just get ready for tomorrow." I shuddered, as I greeted him goodbye, before leaving.

I went home, took a shower, and relaxed into my bed, ready to take a long sleep. This was only the first day as well. That guy must have been dropped a thousand times as baby. As I heard an explosion, and a lot of crying, I hoped that they didn't get a mental trauma. I never want to be Anbu, if that means dealing him when he's high. I wonder what his worst sugar high was like. As I heard another explosion, and a lot of yelling, I took back that thought.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it was pretty much crack, and Ooc. It just came to my mind as I wrote it, so yeah. But i must admit, it was fun torturing my Oc. It seems writing Akira, made me become a bit insane. It was fun, but my head hurts from even writing him. He was supposed to be only serious, calm and stoic, but that would be no fun. So this was the end result, from past experiences of reading crack fics. **

**I'm glad you like my Ocs, I probably made them a bit too crazy in this chapter.  
**

**Shishou = Master or Teacher.  
**

**Mizutori = Water Bird  
**

**Oh yeah, Akira is pretty much like Katsura Kotarou from Gintama. It was a coincidence, but out of all character I thought was similar, he was the most alike.  
**


	23. I Have a Cursed Katana!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Next Day:**

I woke up at 5 a.m. As I laid in bed, I remembered the events of yesterday. I shivered at the horror of my sugar-crazed, idiotic, war weapon-like, with a lot of issues, including being sadistic teacher. Damn, God must hate me. I wonder what I did?

My body ached from the spartan-like training I experienced yesterday. It wanted to stay in bed, and so did my mind, so they both could be safe. Unfortunately, I could not allow it.

The reason? I know my teacher would drag me out in some weird embarrassing way. And I already experienced enough embarrassment yesterday, walking around Konoha covered in ice-cream and marshmallows. Yep, enough embarrassment for now. Actually it would be enough forever.

What could I say? I'm a very proud person. I dragged myself out of bed, looking in Naruto's room. Surprisingly he was already up, holding up an alarm clock, while wiping his drowsy eyes. For once in my life-time, I understood why people fan-girl.

I smiled, as he flopped back down, still tired. I know the perfect solution. I went out of the room, and came back with a bucket of water, see, the perfect solution. I walked up to him, and dunked the whole thing on him. I knew better than to fill it the whole way, so it was a quarter full. Just enough to wake him up cruelly, without fully drenching the bed.

He went up with a start, fully awake now. I chuckled, making his eyes direct at me. He glared, but nodded in thanks, before walking out, grumbling about 'evil nee-sans'. Pft, hey what can I say? It woke him up, besides It's fun to do it.

Yes, I just drenched my little brother, making him wake up in a cruel way, just for my amusement. Hey, you'd be surprised on how much people do it for their entertainment. I shook my head, as I heard the water running. Crap, I should have taken it first.

Oh well, might as well just get ready, I'll take it later in the day. In fact I'll take a bath, I have a feeling I'll need the relaxation. So instead, I got ready for the day, and I made breakfast. Naruto having finished a while before I started breakfast, got ready for the day as well. By the time I left the house, it was around 5:30.

I was tempted to let Naruto eat ramen for dinner, as I really couldn't be stuffed cooking, but nah. He already ate some for this week. Is soon reached the training ground, and went to my tree. Yep, I marked it as mine already. I then started to meditate, preparing for the day, as well as doing my training.

I calmed, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out, breathing in, breathing out. I let peace invade my body, as I calmed my head. My head, was soon clear, as I went intact with my senses. I could feel the cool wind, brushing past me. As I heard the chirping of the birds, and the rustling of the leaves. I smelled the air, coming with a faint smell of flowers and the earth. My eye closed, making my other senses go higher.

Soon my body was in harmony, combining with nature. I then shut down my other sense one by one, making me completely empty. As I focused on the energy inside me, I soon could feel it, as it flowed through out my body. I slowly started to move it. At first it remained out of my reach, but slowly it flowed from side to side. This was the result of years of meditation, it took the longest time to go into harmony.

As I tried to push it from side to side, I felt it was easier than normal. Maybe it was because of the chakra control exercise. I soon lost control, and was pushed back into the outside world. Damn, well at least it was longer than normal. Meditation was harder than you would think, because you had to combine with nature, and go into a state of peace.

It took a lot of work to keep it like that, and so far my record was no more than 10 minutes. As I checked my watch, I inwardly smirked in satisfaction that I had improved my time. Yay.

I then went back to meditating for the next half an hour. Right, since I had no instruction to go at what time, I decided to just go at what he had told me to go yesterday. Currently it was 6 a.m. It took around 10-15 minuter to get here from my house. As I said earlier, I had left around 5:30.

By 6:30, I was a bit tired, peaceful but tired. Meditation took quite a bit of energy you know. My teacher appeared, once again at exactly 6:30. Well, damn, I was hoping he would be in a hospital bed, or better, a prison cell. As he stroke another pose and gave another speech, which I had ignored, I walked up to him.

I stared at him, as he kept on talking about meaningless stuff. Sigh, I then focused a bit of Chara into my hands, as I clapped them together. Well, more like slammed them together. The result was a loud clap, that bought him out of his speech. He smiled, as he greeted me, "Hey Aki, sorry about yesterday, it seems my elegance was so awesome, it went out of control."

Well this was weird, he seems calmer. No he was still weird, but he seems calmer. Yes, calmer, wait, maybe not. My thoughts were disproven, as a fire surrounded him. He had an evil glint in his eyes, as he said, "Muhahaha! it's time for missions! D-rank missions! But first let's train a bit, since we missed out yesterday!" Sigh, wonder why he's so excited. It's just D-rank missions.

So I spent the morning, exercising. Doing the morning training schedule, that he invented for me. Running around the village, doing push-ups, doing sit-ups. Yes, once again I was a sweating mess, as he smirked at me. He then took out a water bottle, and poured it on me. I glared, as he smirked cruelly. He then made me stand up, handing me leafs. "Now, lets do chakra training, time for four leafs.

I groaned, before slowly doing it. Of course, I failed the first time, four minutes. I also failed the second time, but at least my time improved, six minutes. Groan. After another couple of tries, I succeeded, yay. He shook his head, saying, "Pathetic." Before he handed me a wooden sword, and saying, "A 100 strikes." That took a lot of time, and now it was 10:30. Time for missions, yay.

He grabbed my arm, and ran elegantly to the Hokage's office. Me, just bored and tired, let him. Neh, it was a free ride, albeit an uncomfortable one.

* * *

We soon reached there, in a record-breaking time. He ignored the reception's calling, telling him to stop, and broke the door down. Yep he broke the door of the Hokage's office. He's just that stupid. As I rubbed my head, I saw a gaping genin team. Wait that's Team 7! "Naru." I said happily, freeing my arm from my teacher and glomping him. As I nuzzled his head, he spoke surprised, "Aki-nee-san? What are you doing here?"

The Hokage coughed and said, "Yes, what **are** you doing here?" I stared at him, ignoring the shocked expressions of Team 7, and said, "Shouldn't you know by now? I'll give you a hint, Shishou." "Shishou? Oh, you mean Akira? Sigh, I should've known. This isn't the first time he's knocken down the door, in fact it's the 45th." He muttered the last sentence, but I still heard it, I shook my head, sighing in disapproval.

By now, most people were looking at the shockingly beautiful, in a feminine way, idiot at the door, well doorframe. He was glaring at Kakashi, saying, "Kakashi. My eternal rival. You inelegant perve! What are you doing here?!" Kakashi sighed, replying, "What are **you** doing here? We were here first. It's our session with the Hokage."

Shishou scoffed, saying, "Who cares, elegance waits for no one. Now Aki, come here. Don't stand there with my rival's students!" I groaned, saying, "Do I have to? I don't really care about you and your rivals." "Yes! Follow my orders, peasant. No that's an insult to the peasant, stand here, fool!"

I gave him a blank stare, before sighing, I took a kunai out, and threw it at him, ignoring the gasps. He dodged, saying, "Muhahaha! I thought you would learn by now! Elegance beats a-" He was interrupted by a book hitting him. "And I thought you would learn by now, isn't this the third time?"

He fell to the floor, as everyone had an imaginary sweat-drop. Just in case, I hit him once again, to make him pass out, yes I did learn by now. The Hokage sighed, "Aki, you shouldn't do that. No matter how big of a pain or an idiot he is." Pft, like he should talk, he just bashed him directly. I shrugged, "This way you can continue with what you were doing before. It's the only way to make him easy to deal with."

The Hokage gave her a disapproving stare, but his eyes ruined it. They screamed amusement and approval. "Well, sorry about that, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san and Team 7."

Kakashi chuckled, saying, "No problems, but that was a good way to shut him up, maybe I should try it next time." I gave him a small smirk, and said, "Yes it is, I wonder when he will learn. Farewell Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san and Team 7. I'll see you, when when he wakes up. Bye Naru!" I bowed, and waved to Naru, before dragging Shishou out.

Sigh, when will he ever learn. I made an appointment with the receptionist in half an hour, before dragging the unconcious fool out. I stopped at the tea house we did our intoduction in, and walked in. I dumped him on a chair, and sat on the other. I ordered a glass of water, two cups of green tea, and two plates of Tea cakes.

The water arrived first, making me grin, as I dumped it on him. I pretended to look innocent, as he jumped up. After he realised that I did it, he gave me a stare. He then smirked, as he said, "You know tomorrow's training day, right? You'll pay." I paled, but shrugged.

The tea and cakes came, making him raise an eye-brow. He may be an idiot, but he is a ninja, so before he threatened me, he had already observed the place, realizing where we were. "You ordered for me?" I shrugged, as I ate a tea cake.

We drank our tea and ate the cakes in silence. He then said, "That reminds me, I must teach you how to do a tea ceremony and flower arranging. After all, you must learn to be elegant, and they are both elegant hobbies. And all kunoichi have to know. One day I shall teach you. Probably next week."

I raised an eye-brow in reply, but shrugged. I grimaced, all kunoichi learned the basics of both of them in the academy. I may be good at a lot of things, but well they were both not really my thing. I wasn't exactly bad at it, but well I often got really bored. I was around average, but I paid no attention to things that didn't amuse me. I listened at first, but then I just slept through them. Most kunoichi would know more than me. Ninja training was fine, cause well you had no time to be amused. I sighed, it's gonna be boring as hell. I bet he's gonna teach from the basics.

* * *

When it's was time for our meeting, I stood up, about to pay, before my teacher stopped me. He payed, saying, "It's inelegant for a woman to pay for a man. It's also inelegant for a man to let a woman pay for them."

I shrugged, free food is always great. Plus he did owe me, for making my mental state go worse. As we walked to the Hokage's office, once again I noticed the glares directed at him. At first, I thought it was because of his sugar-crazed 'attacks'. But I noticed that it was similar, it was similar to how the villagers glare at Naruto. Like he was a 'monster'. Well when he is high on sugar, he is a monster, but I figured that was probably not it. While a lot glared at him, many woman gazed at him hopelessly.

Shishou just ignored all this, just directing his eyes to the front. I wonder why they glare at him like that. I shrugged inwardly, it's not like it's my place to ask. Maybe he'll tell me one day. I then ignored the glares too. I mean if he was dangerous or something to me, I don't think that the Hokage would let me near him. But then again, he is a fool, and the Hokage is punishing me for some reason.

Well, whatever, thinking makes me tired. We soon reached the Hokage's office. I noticed that the door was fixed, weird, or awesome, either one. I knocked on the door before Shishou could knock it down, again, giving shishou a stern glare.

He grinned innocently in return, making me want to bash his head through the door. "Come in." The Hokage's voice called through. We opened the door and stepped in, after he saw us, the Hokage sighed, and said, "Oh it's you. Your here for missions right?" Shishou nodded eagerly. He really is a kid in a grown man's body. How old is he anyway?

"Well you have a choice of, one, painting a civilian's house, two, working out at a farm, or three, helping out a store. Which do you want, Aki?" The Hokage said, ignoring Shishou's antics. I preferred number one, but I wanted to try number three, I always wanted to help in a store.

I was about to say number one, but I was interrupted, "She chooses all three! Give them all to her, she'll do them all! And she'll finish all by today! Won't you, Aki?" I sighed, that was a lot of work. Akira continued, not even waiting for my answer, "Now give the scrolls, Hokage-sama! Aki go get them!"

I knew he wouldn't listen, so I just went up to the Hokage. He gave me a pitying look, before handing them over. I reached and took them, thanking him.

As I walked back to Shishou, he saluted saying, "Well, she should get started on them! Farewell Hokage-sama! Let's go, Aki!" The Hokage rubbed his temple, saying, "Yeah, just leave Akira. By the way, you do know that they are team missions right, so you'll need to help as we-" Shishou, ignoring him, ran out, before the Hokage finished his sentence.

I gave him a bow, greeting him, before running out as well. Why does he have to be so disrespectful? As I ran through the village, not knowing where he was, I saw a glance of red hair. It was at a pastry shop. A PASTRY SHOP!

I ran at full speed, as shishou was about to get handed a cake, by a love-sick teen. I pulled him away, running to the training ground. Phew, lucky.

Shishou gave me puppy eyes, as I said, "Sorry, Shishou, it's a law." I then gave him an innocent smile, inwardly grinning at his misfortune.

He gave me a stare, before handing me the scrolls with the jobs in them. I read the first one, it seems we're helping the farm first. We started to walk to the destination, printed on the scroll, and we soon reached it. As I did a hard-working job, pulling out weeds, plowing the land, sowing the land, and watering it. Damn, that was tiring.

It required a lot of strength, so it was quite good for working out. The unfortunate thing about that is after a while Shishou eventually realized that, and guess what he did? He made me wear weights on each arm and leg. Each one was 2.5 kg, making all of them equal 10 kg. Now while this wasn't a huge problem to me, working on the farm in the hot burning sun with 10 kg of weights, is. Especially when i had trained in the morning.

I hated my sadistic teacher more than ever, and for the first time in years, I outwardly showed my hate. After an hour of working in the farm, I started to glare intensely at his smiling face. After another 15 minutes, I started to mumble curses and threats to him. After another half an hour, I was shouting threats at him, and scaring the old man who owned the farm.

It was around 1 p.m when we, no I finished. The old man who owned the farm, thanked us, and when we turned around, breathed a sigh of relief. I ignored it, and went onto the next job, painting a house. Now this would be a pretty easy job, but, but, I had to double my weights, and i was already tired from before. After taking a 15 minute break, I drank a lot of water and sucked it up.

Feeling better, I went to my task of hell. After a lot of trouble from my teacher, including, spilling my paint, chucking things at me since quote, 'he was so bored and wanted me to do something about it.' I finished the task in 2 hours. Ninja speed helping me a lot.

* * *

We took a lunch break, and then we walked to the next destination, a weapon store, solely for ninjas. We soon reached it, and walked in. The owner gave us, no me, orders, and I followed them. My body was still aching a bit from all the training and the other missions, so it did not like the first order. Bring in the crates full of heavy weapons.

The next order was to do a little cleaning, like sweeping and dusting. The next orders went by quickly, and soon we were finished. I sighed in relief, that was a quick and easy mission, yay. As we were about to leave, I saw a black and red katana. The handle was completely black, but the sheath was red as well. It started off black but then it would become red. The red was a dark crimson red, like the colour of a lot of blood. Or the colour of dried blood. This combined with the way it was set on the sword, made it look like dripping blood.

It looked cool, but something felt off about it. It felt dark and eerie, and not because of the way it looked, it was something different. Shishou noticed what I was looking at, and spoke, his usually peppy voice, calm and serious, "I wouldn't want to be near that sword, if I was you. That's the cursed blade, Kuro no Ketsuki, in otherwords The Black blood. Rumor has it that anyone who wields the sword, would get cursed sooner or curse varies, like for example, you may get limbs, or you may bet posioned. Of course it will make you powerful, after all it is a strong sword, but it comes with a price. No matter what, misfortune will befall you. And in the end, you'll die a painful death in less than 6 years after you wield it.

Hmm, a cursed sword, huh? I like it, Dragon's blood, very interesting. The curse didn't bother me, after all, no matter what, a painful death, no matter, pain is no longer a big matter to me. In fact a painful cursed death is a very interesting way to die, yes, a very interesting one. I do wonder how it came to be cursed though, I wonder if Shishou knows, or if the libary knows?

I noticed that Shishou was looking at me intensly, I turned to him and said, "Interesting, but I still want it, no matter what." We were having a staring contest, when he burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! I got to admit, you have spunk, Aki, I like it. And just when I thought you could never be elegant, you proved me wrong." ...Who still uses spunk?

I gave him a blank stare, like I couldn't believe he was laughing. He shrugged, and dragged me to the counter. "Hey owner! She wants the cursed blade, the Kuro no Ketsuki." The owner looked at me in shock, "You know it's cursed, and you still want it?!" I shrugged, nodding, making him sigh. "Well, it's your choice, after all you are a ninja, and I can't stop you from buying it. But too bad, your still so young. However, I finally have it off my hands! Yes!"

I sweat-dropped, but shrugged, not caring. "So, can I get it now?" "Sure, do you want it now or delivery? Delivery is free." "Nah, I'll just take it. We're done with our day anyway, aren't we Shishou?" He nodded, and I took out my wallet, and asked, "So what's the price?" "Oh! It's normally 30,000 ryo, but I'll give you a discount, since you were such a good helper, and since that swords been there for ages. For you, girl, it's half price, 15,000 ryo."

I was about to object, because well, he was risking a lot of money, before Shishou interrupted me. "She accepts, won't you Aki, **won't you**?." I glared at him, and his hidden threat. I sighed, well I can't exactly refuse now. "Yeah I do, thank you very much, owner. If you ever need any help, ask for me, I'll be more than happy to help you."

He chuckled, saying, "Will do, will do. Well gotta go now, have to run a buisness you know? Take the sword as you leave." I nodded, and waved to him. He disappeared to the back of the store, and I took the sword, as we left.

We traveled to the Hokage's office, to report our missions back. My body ached, and hurt so much. I just wanted to shoot a bullet through my head, and just die, and feel no more pain. I dragged myself to the Hokage's office, ignoring my smirking teacher. I knew he was sadistic, but at least he should hide it!

After reporting back, my teacher told me to go home, after telling me what time to go to the training ground tomorrow. Well, it seems the time will forever stay the same.

As I went home, I couldn't help hating training days, if this is what I will feel like all the time. I whipped a quick dinner for Naruto, ate mine, and took a bath.

After half an hour of relaxation, I then went to bed. I wanted to observe my new katana, but I decided to do it tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I was going to add the next chapter in here, but decided against it, as it would have taken a bit of time. The next chapter should be in the next couple of days! Possibly on Monday. And I just realized I have 50+ reviews, and 40 followers! So this has made me more enthusiastic about writing for this story.  
**


	24. Lesson of Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**A/N: I've decided to add a bit of a present. So here's what was supposed to be the next chapter. God this is a long chapter.**

* * *

**Next Day: **

When I woke up, my body ached more than ever. This was probably how a person feels after dropping down 10 flights of stairs. I can't wait till the day I can kill my teacher, I wonder if they would let me, as it would be a great help to the world. It would save a lot of innocents people's insanity.

After waking up at 5 a.m, I decided to take a shower to waken me up, before waking Naruto. It'll give him 5-10 extra minutes of sleep. After I took a shower, I got changed, and woke Naruto up, it was 5:10. As he took a shower, I got ready, and cooked breakfast. As we ate, I told Naruto to go eat whatever he wants, cause I'll probably be too tired to cook.

He also asked about my weirdo teacher, his words not mine. "He's interesting, and very annoying. But he's also pretty strong, so I won't kill him, just yet."

He sweat-dropped at my words, and we continued eating. At 5:45, we were ready to leave the house, with me taking my sword. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him until tomorrow, since I'll probably drop dead the moment I step in my room. So, I ruffled his head, and glomped him. After he failed to escape, he hugged back, making me smile. I let him go, and waved, as he run away, red in embarrassment.

I walked to the training ground, looking around at the stores, my body still aching. After reaching the training ground, and doing my mediation, the normal routine, he arrived. Damn it, the lunatic arrived. I hoped that I had some more time. I stood up, my body not as aching as this morning, and greeted him.

"Good Morning, Shishou. Should I start running now?" He nodded, greeting me back. I then began the normal routine, running, doing push-ups, and doing sit-ups. I then worked on the chakra-control, maybe it's because I had gotten used to it, but five leafs seemed easier than four, and I got it on my second try.

As I looked at it curiously, my teacher spoke, "Well, your chakra control has improved after all that training and meditation. Since you control is better, the chakra practices will become easier, but it will still be a bit difficult. Good job, Aki." I waited for the rest of the sentence, the insulting bit, but it didn't come. As I looked at my teacher, he was smiling proudly a bit.

Weird, is this really my teacher? I wonder if he tried to find aliens, and really found them, and then got abducted, and replaced. Or maybe he was the alien, and the human came back. They are both possible, after all Shishou is crazy enough to do that. Well whatever.

"Don't get me wrong fool, your still pathetic though. Now, do six leaves!" Okay, this is the same one.

I sighed, and started to work on six leaves. it was still a bit hard, so I succeeded on three tries. It was now time for Kenjutsu training. Before he said anything, I took out the cursed blade, and spoke, "Shishou, could you tell me more about this? Like how it was cursed?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "Alright, it would be good for you to know about your blade."

He sat down, against a tree, and motioned for me to sit across him. "As you know, it is a cursed blade. Cursed blades are swords that have been enveloped because of hatred, normally used to kill something holy, or innocent. What is killed, would curse humanity for killing it, but being unable to do it, it cursed the sword that killed it instead. And as you know, whoever wields it, gets cursed You may be thinking, why dosen't it just get destroyed? Or why do people still use it?

Well, first of all, it can't get destroyed. It can't be cured of it's curse as well, as the curse has gotten too big, for just anyone to bless it. It must be blessed by a god or goddess, but they won't do that, as they say it's a punishment for humans. And just like yourself, people get attracted to it, and can't resist. As for how it got cursed? Well there's a legend. Legend says, that a theif had stolen one of the blades owned by Fen Kuroyuki, your ancestor. The sword was sold, and passed down, and down, until it reached a warrior.

This warrior was in love with a princess, but had to complete a mission to court her. Now, the father of the princess, was a greedy man, a cruel greedy man. There was a dragon that protected the mountains nearby, this mountains were gifted with plenty of resources, including gold and diamonds,. He wanted to get that, but was unable to, with the dragon there. So he wove a tale about the dragon being bad, when it really was innocent, and told the warrior. The warrior had to kill it, to be able to court the princess. He accepted, and went off to slay the 'evil' dragon.

There was a great fight, until both were on their dying breath. The stolen twin sword, was stabbed into the dragon, making it slowly die. As the warrior pulled it out, the dragon killed the warrior. Using it's last breath, the dragon cursed the sword used to kill it. The sword lay there for centuries, dyed in the dragon's blood, staining the sword, hence the name, Dragon't blood. One day the sword was found, the one that found it, instantly became mesmerized by the sword. And as you know, he got cursed, died, and the routine continued."

Well that was surprising. One of my ancestors owned it? I wonder which one? It must have been on my father's side, judging by his last name. But that's strange, how does Shishou know all this?

As I voiced my question, he looked away, saying sadly, "Let's just say, I have my sources..." He trailed off, making me leave it alone. With the glares from the villagers, and all of the information, he really is a bit suspicious. But I trust the Hokage, so it should be nothing to worry about.

But still, it's quite...odd. Yes, very odd. There is something he isn't telling me, no a lot of things he isn't telling me. As I stared at my teacher, who was gazing at the sky sadly, I shrugged it off. I don't know why, but I feel pity for him. Maybe it's due to his soulless eyes, or maybe due to something else.

Feeling awkward, I spoke, "Uh, Shishou? Shall we continue? With our training?" He snapped out of his daze, and went into spartan mode. "Yes. Do a hundred overhead cuts!"

Urgh, those are basically the same as strikes. I was tired of doing them, but it's training, nothing I can do. After I did them, he made me do a hundred side cuts.

My arms ached when I had finished them. He stared at me, and then said, "Hmm, let's try sparring, simple kenjutsu sparring, no ninjutsu or chakra." I nodded in reply.

We went to either sides of the field, going into a starting position. Excitement bubbled in me, excited to finally do something other than push-ups, and kenjutsu practice. I waited for the signal to start the fight, as we examined each other.

One, I put my hand onto my sword's handle, Two, I got ready to unsheathe it, Three, I unsheathed it, and we were off. This was a plain and simple kenjutsu match, pretty much like a kendo match. No hiding, no techniques, and no shifty movements. Truthfully, as I grew up with kendo, I preferred this style of fighting more. But ninjas didn't fight like this, samurai did, but not ninja. This was because ninja were sneaky, while Samurai fought with honour. Perhaps that was why they didn't get along so much. They both were extreme enemies, not agreeing with each other's way.

I would have preferred being a samurai than being a ninja, but unfortunately if I was, I couldn't exactly take care of Naruto. But being a ninja isn't too bad, I just like the traveling free life of a samurai better.

As I focused back onto the real world, I felt the force of our clash, and jumped backwards. I studied his movements, as he came froward, running at me. Using my leg strength, I jumped above him, as I turned around and clashed against his sword.

Quickly striking again, I used a slide-slash, as he moved and gave a slice to my side, I barely escaped, but not without a small cut on my side. Damn, I'm gonna have to sew that later, urgh how bothersome.

As I ran at him, I sliced at him multiple times, as he dodged all of them. As I did, I felt the ease I could do this with. Despite it being spartan, his training was quite ... efficent. Not that I would ever admit that to him. He has too much of a ego already.

He dodged them all, looking like a flash. He jumped above, slicing down, as I moved my sword up. The force was great, making me struggle to keep it, I used a bit more strength to push it away. As he jumped away, I panted, a bit tired. He, of course, was way stonger than me, and was also more skiled. I wouldn't win, but I could last a bit longer.

As we stood in our places for a bit, he raised a hand, signalling to stop. I nodded, and walked up to him, a bit sluggish. As I neared, I barely defended myself from the slash directed at me. As I struggled to keep the sword off my face, it sliced a small cut on the side of my face. As I pushed it off, I put myself in a defensive position.

Shishou put his sword back into the sheath, as he spoke. "Hmm, you should never let your guard down in a fight. I may be your teacher, but I still could have killed you. Just because I gestured to stop the fight, does not mean the fight is over. Remain guarded, until one, the enemy has fallen unconcious, or two, the enemy has died. That is when the battle is over, if you don't follow this, it may just cost you your life."

I nodded, feeling a bit stupid to have let my guard down, it was one of the basics of fighting. In all fighting, and also in the basics of being a ninja. I sighed, and sheathed my sword, now looking at my teacher to continue. He took out a piece of square paper, and handed it to me.

"These are used to find out your nature affinity, put some chakra in it." I nodded, and did as he asked. Nothing happened at first, making me worry, but then it became drenched in water.

"Hm, water, interesting... Just like her." He mumbled the last bit, but I still heard it. "Excuse me Shishou? What did you say?" He shook his head, and said, "Nothing. This will make it easier, you have the most elegant affinity, the same as the elegant me. So I will teach you the Mizutori style of my family! But, we'll have to work on your affinity with water first." I nodded, confused, but decided to leave it.

"Okay, hmm, how will we start? Oh I know, here follow me." He lead me to a stream, which was nearby the training ground, and stopped. He knelt down next to it, prompting me to do the same. I followed his actions, and watched intently at his actions.

He put his hand in the water, and the water around him immediently stilled. It remained motionless, as the water around his area kept flowing. Hm, it looks pretty simple.

He took out his hand, making the water continue flowing, saying, "Okay, as you see, as I put my chakra in it, I stilled the water, making it stop flowing. The next step is to make it swirl around your hand. But that's later, so try what you saw. Just apply your chakra into it."

I nodded putting my hand in the water. As I focused, I applied a bit of chakra into the water. A small amount of water around my hand stilled, but after a while continued flowing. I took my hand out, as I looked at my teacher, "More chakra." I nodded, and put my hand back into the stream.

As I applied a more chakra into it, a larger area of water stilled, this time for longer, before it went back to flowing. I looked at Shishou, as he nodded approvingly, and motioned for me to conitinue trying. I put my hand in, and tried once again.

For half an hour, I continued doing this exercise. By the end, I could hold it for quite a long time. Shishou nodded approvingly, saying, "Good job, fool. You did okay for someone of your caliber in being inelegant." Yes, a compliment, that is both insulting and nice (for him) at the same time. I named comsulting, yes it works well. To bad, I'm the only one that uses it.

Shit, his weirdness is invading my mind. Sigh.

It was the end of the day, and he was making me help him with a prank. He made me get four buckets of honey, and four packets of marshmallows. We headed over to training ground 7, and waited for our prey. We jumped in the bushes, each carrying two buckets of honey, and two packets of marshmallows. I really don't know why he loves sticking marshmallows on people so much. He actually wanted to dump buckets of glue on them! Luckily I made him change to honey, because I rather not help my little brother take glue out.

We saw them coming closer, and got ready. As Team 7 came closer, we jumped out, dumping honey on two of them each. I got Naruto and Sasuke, while Shishou go the other two. As their faces revealed horror, as they realized just what we dumped on them, we opened the marshmallow bags, and poured it on them. As I took my eyes of the frantic genin, I noticed that Kakashi remained unscathed, and a log was the one covered in honey and marshmallows.

My teacher admired his work, but got angry as he realized that his main victim didn't get hit. As he run at Kakashi, the person in question moved to the side, making my teacher run into a tree. As I walked upto him, I poked him, making sure he was unconscious. Yep, he was.

As I felt the killing intent coming off the genin, I turned around, gave them a fake smile, and said, "You can do whatever you want with the fool. It was his idea in the first place, and I can't really refuse my teacher can I? No I can't. I only did it because of him. So if you could, please kill that idiot, you would do the world a huge favour. Well see ya." As I turned to leave, I said one last thing,

"By the way I lied when I said I didn't enjoy it, I fully enjoyed it! It was a great pleasure to prank you! See ya later SUCKERS! MUHAHAHAHA!" I then bolted out of there, leaving behind the flabbergasted genin team, their amused teacher, and my unconscious Shishou.

...

WHAT?! Having a crazy idiotic and childish teacher does wonders on your mentality. It's true, I'm the living proof

**At Training ground 7:**

"...Did she just ditch her sensei, and admit that she enjoyed pranking us?" Someone decided to speak.

"Yep." It was quiet for a while, before one by one, they left. Leaving the unconscious idiot alone.**  
**

**Back to Aki:**

As I ran home, I took a quick shower, ate lunch, and meditated. I made food for Naruto wrapped it, and went on a walk. It was around evening, so the sun was setting. I walked to the lake, and sat next to it. I read a book there, waiting for Naruto to calm down. I really don't know when he'll forgive me, so I'm waiting for him to cool.

When it started to get really dark, I left. As I reached my house, I jumped into my room, via the window. Hey it's not considered trespassing, if you own it.

"Aki-nee? What are you doing?" A voice interrupted my voice I least wanted to hear right now.

Inwardly fretting at my situation, I decided to play cool, and spoke "Why hello Naru, how was your day? What are you doing in my room?"

"It was all good, until **someone** poured honey and marshmallows on me. You avoided my question by the way. Also, this is **my** room."

...

It seems, I may have entered the wrong room. And I may have entered the room I least wanted to enter.

"Why so it seems, why if you want to know Naru, I was testing your cautiousness."

"You were sneaking around, weren't you? You were trying to hide from me."

"...Ramen for dinner, for 4 days, and we never speak of this day again."

"For five days, and it's a deal."

"Fine, deal."

I then calmly walked out of the room, and into mine, in which I promply fell asleep.

Lesson of life, if nothing else works, bribing is the best thing to do.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting for a while. I went camping, so it took a while.**** I may not post for a while, I start school soon. And due to my procrastination, I have to do my holiday homwork, in a day. Yeah... despite what everyone says, I'm never gonna learn... **


	25. Want something? Then bribe

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**A week later:  
**

Have you ever wanted to know who was the most idiotic, weirdest and annoying person in the world was? No? Well I didn't, but I still found out. It's the person next to me, my teacher. Now your probably thinking that I bad-mouth him too much, right? Well if you were in my position, you would probably think the same.

But since your not, let me paint you a picture. Okay, remember that really annoying cousin you have? The want you want to just strangle? And that idiotic and annoying friend you have, that makes you question, why am I friends with her? Well combine them, then times then by 99, and then plus that by 1, is what I have as a teacher.

You want proof? Well, here it is.

**Flashback:**

**We were now hiding in the bushes, holding multiple huge ballons. M****ultiple huge** water balloons. We were analyzing our prey, team Gai, my shishou's other rival. As we watched them practice Taijutsu, I wondered why I was here. Oh right, because the Hokage was a sadistic geezer. 

**As I looked at my focused teacher, I couldn't help but notice that their was a lot of sadistic amusment and excitement in his face. Which was also in my face. What, I can't like pranking people now?**

**It's fun, especially when you don't get any blame. Yep, all the blame goes to Shishou, and it may or not be my fault. Let's just say that there's a couple of rumors going around. Ones that involve me, him, and child slavery... It is technically slavery for making me do the things he makes me do. Even if it's legal slavery.  
**

**As I focused back on the task, I waited for the signal. Do you want to know what the signal is? Well actually there is none. I just wait for the idiot to r-. Well lucky you, the signal just happened.**

**Following my teacher, who had just screamed a war-cry, into the battlefield (training ground), I hit the surprised genins with water balloons. I'm actually surprised they didn't dodge, I mean they're ninja after all. They probably were too surprised from my teacher's war cry...**

**After a few seconds, I stopped, my hands empty, and stared at the unamused genins, along with my teacher. Unlike with team 7, their teacher also suffered, and was now soaking wet. He looked at us blankly, maybe because he now looked 'unyoutful'. The team no longer looked surprised, as once they saw my teacher, their surprise changed to annoyance. It seems they were familiar to this.**

**As I exchanged blank looks at the team, my sensei laughed evilly, saying, "Hahaha, the extremely elegant and awesome Akira strikes again! And..." He then took out another two water balloons, and threw them at.. yep you guessed it, me. "Betrays his comrade once again! Lesson number one hundred and something, don't trust anyone! Who knows, they may just betray you. Like I did. Bleh."**

**After sticking his tongue at me, he then turned around, and started to run. He laughed evilly, as he turned around to say, "Muahaha, seeya sucke-!" And there, he had fell over a tree root. Whoever said all ninjas and swordsmen were alert, was an idiot. A lot of them fell over a lot of stuff. Unsurprisingly he stood up, and started to run again, he proceeded to turn around again, and yell, "You can't stop me! I'm the Elegant m-!" He once again, tripped over, making me want to face-palm. Does he not learn?  
**

**As I stared blankly at the other team, who had a sweat drop, I then turned around. I walked to where the unconscious idiot was, and dragged him back into the training ground. I took out a black marker, which I had gotten for this occasion, and drew on his face. **

**I gave his a mono-brow, a curly mustache, a neat soul patch, a fake cross scar a fake black eye, and wrote, 'I'm a inelegant Fool! Injure me!' You'd be surprised on how much you could draw on a face. After finishing my drawing, I stood up, bowed to them, and gave them a thumbs-up, all while holding a emotionless face. **

**I then said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kuroyuki Aki. You can do whatever you want with the maniac over there. In fact, you could even kill him, and the push him off a cliff, and then burrow him alive. You must do that if you even want to try to kill him. The reason? He's a cockroach, but you probably know that by now...Now if you will excuse me."  
**

**As I walked, run, away, I heard a voice yell, "Yosh! We must avenge our youthful selves! Now Lee!" Another voice yelled out, "Yes Gai-sensei!" "Carry the unyouthful Akira! We're gonna bring the unyouthful him, to the youthful Hokage!" "Yes Gai-sensei!" **

**Well this was different... people usually just left him there.**

**End Flashback:**

That was just one example, another one was happening now. My teacher, was yelling at the Hokage. What for? He was begging to get a higher-level mission. Since, 'painting inelegant people's fences and houses' and 'working at the barbaric farms and stores' were as quoted, 'inelegant'.

Truthfully I didn't mind doing them, and I was the one that did all the work! They were pretty relaxing, and good workouts. It seems that, doing them, and my training, was quite successful. My body was quite fit now, and it was pretty muscular. I was human, so I didn't have bulging abs and triceps by now. No, I instead had a fit body. It has only been a week after all.

The training did work. I was stronger, faster and had more stamina now. It wasn't a huge change, and was just starting to show, but after a while, no one would be able to not see the change.

I was pretty happy about my change, and that made a little of my resentment towards my Shishou go away, just a little. As I zoned out the intense screaming, I looked out of the window. Hey! Look a birdie, a ninja doing a jutsu, and a cloud. And look! A fire! What a pretty fire, yes what a pretty fire...

Okayyy, I did not see a ninja burning another one to a crisp, no sir I did not.

Now back to real life. "Okay! Okay! I'll give you a C-rank mission in one week. Deal or no deal?" Seems the Hokage had enough of the idiot, they call my teacher. Before he could say anything, I stepped in. "Yes, we accept Hokage-sama. Sorry for intruding, but I think we wasted enough of your time, haven't **we**, Shishou? Well till next time, Hokage-sama." Quickly grabbing my teacher, I made way to the door. As I stopped by it, I turned around and bowed, prompting my teacher to do the same.

I then opened the door and left. As we walked down the street, I scolded my teacher, "Shishou! You do know it's been less than a fortnight since I've became a genin right? Of course they won't give us a higher rank mission. Besides I'm the only one that does any work!"

He stared blankly at me, and then started to stroke an imaginary beard, saying, "But, I'm your teacher!" ... What does that have to do with anything? Seeing my confusion, he started to elaborate. "Well, you see, since I'm your teacher, then everyone will know I teach you. And if your caught doing something so unelegant so much, without even doing something higher rank, then I will be humiliated. As everyone will know that I teach something inelegant, which is you."

Well, I don't know whether to be offended about him calling me a 'thing', or the fact that he just stated that the only reason why he wanted a higher mission, was only because of himself. Well, I'll just be offended about both.

As I looked at the bright sun in the deep blue sky, I thought about bashing his skull in somewhere. That would be such an awesome birthday present... I wonder if I can ask for that from him?

I looked at the surprisingly calm and quiet fool next to me, and I shook my head of that notion. He's too proud to let me, a genin, hurt him deeply. I wonder if he will let me at least give him a free punch to the face? As I once again looked at the person next to me, I found out why he was so quiet and calm.

As a stream of drool came down his mouth, I looked at the direction in which he was looking at. Yep, it was a busty woman...

Nah Jokes, tons of busty women were the ones drooling at the sight of him. It was actually a traditional Japanese tea set, with cups and different types of tea and everything. It was quite pretty, with a black background, and blue and white butterflies flying around it. Now that I remember, I think he mentioned one of his hobbies, being tea ceremonies or something.

As I watched my salivating teacher looking at the tea set, I saw a opportunity. I could buy it, and use it to blackmail him! Yes, what a genius idea! I wonder why he didn't go in and buy it though. I mean he's a jonin, so I think he could buy it with the income he gets. I mean, his dress wear is every elaborate, it must have cost a fortune! So, why doesn't he buy it?

As I voiced this question, he turned to face me. He then spoke proudly, "Hmph! I already wasted all the money I got this month on other stuff and fixing damages I caused!" ...Well that explains it, but he really shouldn't be so proud of it.

Hmm, this is a nice opportunity! I walked in to the store where it was selling, and looked at the prince tag. It wasn't too bad, I thought it would be way more expensive. I thought about my plan, and nodded in agreement to it. It was worth it. As I came out with the wrapped tea set.

I presented it to my teacher, my teacher who looked on with happiness, tried to snatch it. I pulled it away from the whining teacher and tutted, "Nuh uh uh. Not yet, you have to agree to a condition of mine." This got his attention, I smirked happily, saying, "No pranks and sugar until I become a chunin! Agree or not, sensei? Or you may just find this one-of-a-kind set to be forever lost, if you know what I mean?"

He looked disgusted at my implication, and very indecisive. After arguing with himself under his breath. He muttered something about 'ungrateful brats', and reluctantly agreed.

As I grinned in happiness, I smirked inwardly. Like I said, if nothing else works, bribing is the best thing to do. Or in this case, if you want something, bribe to get it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not posting in such a long time, I'm very busy currently, and very stressed. I auctually started this chapter a while ago, but finally decided to finish and post it. I hope that you can be very patient this year, as releases might get very slow at certain times. Don't worry, i haven't abandoned any of my stories. =D **


	26. The darkness surrounds

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

As I walked home, alone, Shishou having ran away a lont time ago, I saw Team 7 incoming. Naruto was shouting boisterously, while the rest of team 7 looked annoyed. I went closer, in time to hear, "Ramen is the best! Why should we go somewhere else!" Oh, I know what this is about now. Food.

"Yo Naru!" I shouted, reaching them. All eyes shifted to me, two out of four resembling annoyance. Seems they're still angry cause of the prank. Oh well, I betcha Kakashi is too, he's just too 'professional' to show it. Pftt.

"Aki!" Naru ran at me, stopping centimeters away from me. "Guess what they want to do?!" I didn't even bother responding, as he pointed at his fellow team. "They want to go somewhere other than Ichiraku Ramen!" I was right after all.

As I started at Naru, I saw the brief look of hurt on his face. Let me explain, while Naru loves ramen, he doesn't just go Ichiraku Ramen all the time because of that. It's because it's one of the very few places that allow him entry. The others being a clothing and weaponry shop. Yep, we went to another restaurant once. The result? It wasn't pretty. For them that is, after that day, they had received a lot of repair bills. And it may or not may be due to me.

I patted him on the head, and smiled. I turned to team 7, and spoke, "Hmm, it seems that Naru really won't go to any other places than Ichiraku's. So, how about we meet half way?" This interested them, and they gave their full attention to me, excluding Kakashi.

"How bout you come to our place for dinner?" Their faces turned to one of surprise, and Sakura tried to refuse. "Nonsense, after all you are my little brother's teammates aren't you? It world be rude to refuse you know?" I gave a slight threatening tone at the end.

They, or well Sakura looked reluctant while Sasuke looked indifferent and Kakashi was smiling. "All right. After all it would save on money bills." He had accepted their fate, and Sakura looked horrified, while Sasuke looked like he wanted to run away.

"Well come on then." I started to walk home, leading Team 7. I grabbed Naru's hand, and smirked at his cautious look. We soon arrived, and I opened the door, and invited them in.

Taking off their shoes, they put on slippers and walked in, excusing themselves. I told Naruto to take them to the living room to wait, and entertain them or something. After putting away the bribe I had bought for sensei, I went to the kitchen. Hmm, what should I cook? It was only lunch, so something simple, but nice. Fried tempura? That would do for the side dish only... Omurice? Would that go with the tempura? Or should I just make rice only?

Hmmm, Curry noodles and tempura? Yeah that sounds good, and easy enough. Plus we do have the ingredients...I guess I'll just go and ask them.

Walking to the living room, watching Naruto jump around Sakura, who looked annoyed, boasting. Then Sakura would fawn over Sasuke, who was in his own little emo corner. Kakashi was reading that perverted novel, not caring about any of his students at all. After a while, Sakura snapped, and hit Naruto, while Sasuke had a malicious smirk on. Should I be worried for him? Or beat up Sakura for hitting Naruto? Nah, it was his fault after all... Well, this looks like a normal occurence, so I'm just gonna pretend everything's fine and leave to the kitchen...

Damn, I still have to ask them. Fake coughing a couple of times did not let me gain any attention at all. Coughing even louder seemed to gain two out of four people's attention. Hitting the wall then allowed me to gain all four of their attention... Geez, what did a person have to do to get some attention around these parts.

"So, now that I finally got your attention (giving a quick glare here), is curry noodles and tempura fine?" At least having the decency to be ashamed, they nodded, making me smile. Finally I can get back to my wonderful and peaceful heav- I mean kitchen.

**Third POV/Outsider's POV:**

Skipping back to the kitchen, wearing a large smile, she had missed Sakura whisper, "Why does she have a creepy smile on? Do you think she's gonna poison us?" Nervously, Naruto replied, "No...well at least I don't think so. She won't, right?" The rest of team 7 just stared in the direction of the kitchen. And at that exact point, a creepy maniacal laughter came from the wicked witch of the ea-kitchen.

A wicked witch who was a kunoichi, a very scary and creepy kunoichi. Who by the way, could also cook a very good meal, and is awesome at household chores. Just like any other wicked witch. After all, they must learn how to manage a house, you know? Who else cooks for them? They experimented on them all?

Moving on, back to Aki who had just found some jelly she had hidden a couple of days ago, and completely forgot about. Don't ask. Just don't.

**Aki's POV:**

Nice! Wonderful and cold jelly! That is not expired as well! Yay! After a few moments of thinking, I decided to eat it now. Why? Cause if I save it and put it back, I'll forget about it again. Which has a very high chance of happening again.

Finishing it in 3 seconds flat, I smiled in satisfaction. Getting the ingredients for the meal out, I was ready to start. Before I could start boiling the pot of hot water, a voice spoke out. It was Sakura's, "H-hey Aki, do you want some help?" She looked nervous and suspicous, and also like she wouldn't accept no as an answer. "Why do you want to help?" I asked suspicious. "N-no r-reason. I-i j-just want to see how you make it."

Well, it looks like they all think I'm gonna poison their food, so they sent a spy, well more like a sacrifice. Oh well, having some help would make it faster... But she is my enemy who one day I will murder in her sleep...But the sooner I can finish this, I can have my alone time...

Oh well, might as well accept. I nodded silently, complementing whether she was a good or a bad cook. Watching her intently, I ordered her to chop up some carrots, watching as sweat poured down her fore-head. Maybe I should lower the intensity of my glare? But it's more fun like this...

But if I don't, I'll eat sweat, so what to do, what to do? Might as well just focus on cooking. Why do I keep on having small debates on my head? Oh well.

After half an hour or so, the food was ready. Telling Sakura to set up the table, I went to get the guys, taking off my apron. Hanging the apron on a hook, I headed towards the living room... It was not as bad as I expected.

I arrived in the nick of time, cause Sasuke looked ready to explode with Naru hanging off him. Kakashi looked the same as he did when I came earlier, just more pink and more giggly, if that's even a word.

Fake coughing, this time I gained their attention more easily. "Food's ready." They nodded, and stood up, with Kakashi putting away his book. We walked towards the dining room-which was connected to the kitchen.

They sat down in their chairs, as I headed to the kitchen to serve the food. With Sakura and myself carrying two bowls each, I gave one to Kakashi and Naru, while Sakura gave one to Sasuke, blushing, and kept one for herself. Going back to the kitchen to get mine, which had a lot, and I mean a lot, of spice/chilli in it. Yum, spicy food is the best! I also grabbed the bowel of Tempura, and sat down at the table, putting the bowel of tempura in the middle.

It was an awkward silence, as we sat down around the table, before I anounced, "Well what are you waiting for! Let's eat! Itadakimasu (A/N: What you say before you eat in Japan)!" This caused everyone, but Kakashi, to reluctantly take a bite. I wonder if this is because they still think I poisoned it? But Sakura saw me cook everything.

After they took the first bite, and found it was actually nice (and not poisoned), they dove in. I inwardly laughed, as well, for one, I can't believe they actually thought I would poison them! That's a very amusing way to hurt/kill someone. I would rather slice them to pieces...

By the time I took a bite, it seemed that Kakashi had finished, everyone too focused on the content to look. Heh, I remember that one episode where they spent the whole time trying to look under, that was an amusing filler. An amusing enough filler I mean.

Returning to my food, I watched the team in front of me, 'chat', and I felt a pang of jealousy. I was jealous for two reasons. One, these mere 'teammates' were already ultra close to Naruto. They looked like a real full family, which was something I could never fully give to Naruto. I haven't seen him fully smile and grin since weeks earlier... and that, made me seethe with jealousy. The second reason was for a similar reason...Naruto had teammates he could bond with, while I didn't.

What was ironic, was that I didn't have a full team because of my mind's instability. This was done in order to 'fix' it, or at least keep an eye on it. But, not having one, was making it worse. They didn't realize that teammates offered stability, which was what I needed...Heh, how ironic.

Keeping my jealousy in order, I chatted with the team, who looked like they didn't even care I was there. And that was what made me really jealous. Seething inwardly, with a smile outwardly, I asked, "So, what are you guys going to do, now?"

"Well we were gonna train or do a mission, or something like that. In fact I think it's time for us to leave. Would you like to join us?" No, I would rather not watch the close bonds your team had for any longer, was what I wanted to say. Instead I said, "No, thank you. Well I guess you should go now. It's gonna get dark soon after all."

He eye-smiled, and stood up, his team following him. After thanking me, and a quick goodbye, they left, leaving me alone in an empty house...Just like how it used to always be.

Snapping out of it, I went to wash the dishes, having a forced smile on. I should be happy for him. It's great for Naruto. It's what he always wanted. What's wrong with me, it's supposed to be great. You don't even like people, let alone children your age, so why are you even sad? You have a master swordsman as your teacher, what's wrong with you. I repeated these over, and over in my head, but they never really sink in. I was still left with a burning resentment, and a painful searing jealously.

My heart ached, burning, making me grasp it. The dishes were done, but the water was left running. Falling to the floor, tears fell from my eyes, and for the first time in my life...I had resentment towards my little brother. The brother I had sworn to protect. The only family I had left.

I was human, so I had felt jealousy towards him once or twice before, but never resentment. But, that wasn't what made me surprised, it was the wanting to see his face, squirm in, in, in...pain! What's wrong with me! Grabbing a plate, and throwing it against the wall, made me squirm in further frustration.

Standing up, I turned off the tap, dried my hands, and walked to my bedroom. Taking the black katana of mine, I went to the backyard. Going into the forest that was near it, I took out the dark sword. It was heavy, and holding it, made me feel like my heart was becoming black. But it helped with the searing heart pain.

It was the first time I had held it, used it, looked at it, thought about it since the weapon store, and when Shishou told the past about it. After unsheathing it, I tore the trees down, the sword slicing the wood easily. Cutting each tree into tiny pieces like it was butter, I made a wide circular clearing.

And while I knew it was bad to use this to take out the bad feelings I had, it felt...good. I won't lie, while I sliced those trees down, I imagined some of them to be human bodies, before shaking my head of the thoughts. I was now breathing heavily, as the sword was quite heavy.

The pain was back in in my heart, making me sheath and abandon the sword into the middle. Using my hands, I punched a tree over, and over, until it fell down. My knuckles were red, but not bleeding making me growl in frustration. The pain wasn't enough! I needed more, more to overtake the unbearable one in my heart. Repeating the process I had done to the previous tree, to another, and another, I continued on. It helped at first, but then it just became routine, and the pain became numb.

After repeating the process several times, until the number had reached 50, I finally stopped. My hands were fully bloody, and a fleshy mess. And in that moment, it was when everything came loose, tears streamed down my face. I don't even know why it hurt so much, or why I was so frustrated, or why I was even crying.

All I know was that I just wanted to hurt people, make them cry, make them beg, make them bloody... Maybe it was to make them feel the same pain as I felt, which was petty.

I chuckled darkly, heh, I had actually resulted to this low. Wanting to make innocent people cry, just like those I hated. I can't help it though...it was human nature.

No, that was wrong, I could help it, but perhaps I was just too tired to help it...I wanted the only person who cared, I wanted Lily...My one and only true soul-mate.

I thought Naruto was one, but deep inside I knew he wasn't... he was just a replacement. They looked similar, acted similar and had similar likes and dislikes. They even had the same smile... I just saw Lily in him...How pathetic.

I used him to find a sense of stability. That everything would be ok. That my new life was going to be fine. Don't get me wrong, I did truly care for him, but watching him interact with his team, made me realize something. We may have once been family, and as close as one would think a family would be...but it was time to move on.

Wait! What am I thinking! I made an oath to forever remain by his side, whether he cared or he didn't. To always protect him! That was my oath and mission! So, why do I feel like I no longer wish to stay by that oath? He was my life, so why do I feel like it's so disappointing.

I knew one day, he would no longer need me, that he would have his team...so why does it hurt so much.

It wasn't such a big deal, it was what I expected, so why was I crying? Why did I just destroy a entire patch of land? Why did I feel so much anger and resentment towards Naruto?

...Even though I ask these questions, I knew the answer... It was because I was human. After feeling these emotions, I no longer had the want of being human. I wanted to be something else, not like i could of course.

For the first time in this life, I cursed being born into the Naruto universe, I cursed being born human, I cursed the fact that my parents had to die. Why me? Why did it all have to happen to me? Heh, I'm acting like a freakin' little bit*h. I can't believe I feel pity for myself, that was one thing I never wanted to do. Fuc*en feel sorry for myself. I fu*king don't believe it.

Laughing darkly and insanely, I walked towards another tree, before banging my head onto the trunk. Over and over, until the trunk fell down. A string of blood fell down, making me laugh even more insanely.

"HAHAHAHA! I fu*king don't believe it! I'm going mental!" Laughing like that helped, but only just a little. Soon the laughter died, ending in a complete silence. Grabbing my sword, I ran inside. After bandaging my hands, and forehead, I went to my room, and sat against my bed.

I came up with a conclusion, and it was to continue on my duty. But I could no longer stay near Naruto for long, or even smile at him for more than a minute. Everytime I thought about him, I wanted to kill myself. Resentment. That's what I felt against him. I can't believe it. He was what I lived for, and I felt resentment.

Now, that, that was stupid. I hated when people felt sorry for themselves, and hated those who had resentment towards someone who they loved, even more. But here I was, doing both. Well not so much feeling sorry for myself, as the latter.

After a few moments I had calmed down, no longer feeling the burning heart-pain, but more like a dull throb when I though about it. It was okay for now, but I needed to repent. Repent for everything that had happened.

Grabbing my kunai, I cut my hair to a semi-short length. This was to remember my punishment. And for my actual one, I stabbed myself in my hand hand. Piercing from one side, to the other, I immediately felt better. Ahh, now I could repent properly. Blood poured from my hand and onto my bedroom floor.

I was so lucky I didn't have a carpet. After feeling the pain for a few moments,and letting the blood flow out, I went to bandage it. I know proper first aid, so it was okay. I didn't want to go to the hospital cause I wanted it to heal longer and leave a scar. This way I could remember today. To never resent Naruto again. This was what I needed, a memory.

Smiling in satisfaction, I hummed a song I remember from **Kuroshitsuji, The Dark Crow Smiles**

_******Chorus: Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi;  
qui pius es, factus, prou do, plaus tis a netut actus:  
miserere** **nobis** _

After all, I am only your lamb, as well as God's. I have no real importance. Please have mercy on me.

**Sir, excuse me for interrupting**  
** Allow me to introduce myself**  
** Butler, yes I am yes I am**  
** Lord's order is what I am**  
** Taking care of business**  
** In these bases step into all those places**  
** What I face is my lord's thesis**  
** Writing it based on those pieces**

I only live to serve you, because that is indeed, what I am.

**Ha, elegant suit black and white is by the book**  
** No limit I did shook the ground**  
** So under it went underground**

**Wanna know more? Pay the price you will**  
** Then likely to cry in grief guilty like a thief?**  
** No, not so cheap. I'm so past deep**  
** Collection of enemies keep to play**  
** Placing target** **on steep tray**

I will kill all enemies, play with them. In order for them to learn to not mess with you.

**Sadistic that I may at the same time**  
** Masochistic that I may fake matter of courtesy to say**  
** Uncertified story I'll give then uncertified life you might live**  
** And I'm not so sure you want that**  
** So take your time**  
** To think for a minute please**  
** Earl and contessa**

I may be sadistic, and at times, masochistic, but that's all because of you. I am only sadistic for those who have the possibility to hurt you. Who have hurt you, and who might hurt you. Which in my mind, is everyone. I am only masochistic for you. You are the reason why I enjoy the pain. As that pain is a reminder of my oath to you. Please think, before the next time you break me. Because I can only last for so long.

**_Chorus(In background_)**

**Okay don't you claim after you enter**  
** Once this train goes it's so gone**  
** Anything goes in slow mo slow flow**  
** So comfortable cooking the meal it's palatable**  
** Blow blow kick the flow**  
** Fill in the deeds that's my show, oh no**  
** Here I come phantom, no no**  
** I'm just so cold you wanna know so let me show**  
** Creep behind is what I do massacre is what I do**  
** Lay back on that? Never do Lord's order? I just do**

**Yes sir my Lord let me spill**  
** Cooking in grill my new armory to drill**  
** The hole in the brain then maintain**  
** Hell is no place, hell is me**  
** You are my slave I'm the king**  
** Thinking of you got it no I got it**  
** I apologize misunderstanding**  
** I am who you think I ain't constantly covered in paint**  
** Curtain call still I stain the realness**

**Change the whole game**  
** When the game's over**  
** Can you sustain the pain?**

_******Chorus(In background)**_

**Haha**  
** I am not just a bad sir I am the baddest in space**  
** I finally drawn some clues**  
** It looks so smooth against this truth**

**As for the people they think about**  
** At the night that surge above**  
** But at the end they might take you away like you're someone else**  
** Wish my soul once in a while**  
** But this is nature that can't exhaust**  
** I look at it as more like my style**  
** Nobody can come in my way**  
** 'Cuz this is my way of love**

**********Translation**:

**Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi;  
qui pius es, factus, prou do, plaus tis a netut actus:  
miserere nobis**

Lamb of God Who takes away the sins of the world;  
You are merciful, who, being made, as I give, administer Plautus, except by the act:  
have mercy on

**us**

After all, I am your servant, until the ends of time.

**Third POV: **

The dark shadow, proceeded to wrap around her heart, making her eyes become more, and more shallow. The barrier the previous lights/auras had built previously, had now cracked. Darkness was to be kept an eye on, after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait! I made a HunterxHunter story. No worries, I only wanted to put the prologue and first chapter up. Anyway I felt that this song, really represented the darkness in Aki's heart. It's a really dark but awesome song! I'm sorry for the randomness, I'm still hyper from so much sugar! Happy belated Easter!**

**Anyway, I've had a couple of reviews about my grammer, and stuff. So if anyone can pre-check for me, then It'll help. Just PM me, and I'll send it you before I post it. =D But if no one wants to do it, then I can't really help it. I mean I suck at english, so yeah...**

**Well anyway, this chapter is quite gloomy, and I quite hate it. Cause I made her pity and resent Naruto, which I really didn't want to do, but oh wells. Till next time.  
**


	27. Extra: Aki's Secret!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

**Extra:  
**

I watched as Naruto leaved for his team training. Standing by the doorway, I waited until I heard the footsteps disappear. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, I walked to the living room. Walking to the fireplace, I reached inside, feeling for an out-of-place brick. After finding it, I went to the one above, and pressed it.

It slid into the fireplace, and a series of events occured. First the painting above the fireplace made a noise. The painting was of a scenery of a lake. The water rippled in the middle, while a forest surrounded the lake. Shining above it, was a full moon, which was reflected in the water. It was quite pretty, but it had another use. Pushing the moon back, it easily slid, making a click.

Then to the right of me, the wall slid back into it's compartment, revealing a hidden entrance. Walking in, I turned on the light, which revealed three things.

One, my secret stash of lollipops and snacks. And two, hehehe, pictures of a female Naruto! Nah, more like Naruto in drag as a kid, and also being happy. He may not remember it, but he often dressed in my clothes, finding a 'interest' in them. Maybe that's why I always thought he would be a transvestite..oh well, it'll be useful for infiltration.

But this, this was perfect...blackmail. Muhahaha, if I ever need something from him, then I'll just use this! Just because he does the sexy justu, doesn't mean he does not care about being seen in female clothing and enjoying it. Plus if I threaten to show it to his teammates, then this will make the worth bigger. His crush, and his enemy, what else could I want?

Aside from pictures of him in drag, the third thing, was the many normal photos. They were so adorable! Why did he have to grow up? He should have always just stayed as a little kid. Looking at one which was taken when we first moved here, bought back many memories.

**Flashback:**

**Holding a nervous Naruto's hand, I walked to my old home. Well, more like my new home. I looked at the little boy next to me, and redid that statement. It wasn't just mine, but our new home. **

**Arriving at the big gates, brought quite a lot of tension and excitement between us. I must admit, seeing this house bought back a lot of old memories, both bad and good. The time with my parents was quite a good memory, but that memory of that night, was quite a terror.**

**I sighed, not really ready to go into it just yet, but it seemed that Naruto had other plans. He trembled, making me look at him in worry. What was wrong? **

**"Naruto, what's wron-?" "Is this our new home?! Wow, it's so big!" He had burst out, both interrupting and surprising me. After a moment of registering of what he had said, I chuckled at his excitement. Smiling I turned to him, and spoke, "Yep! This is gonna be out new home! Happy?" He nodded, enthusiastically. **

**He was about to run off, but all of a sudden stopped. He looked nervous and reluctant to go in. Turning to me, his face asking for approval. I nodded, saying, "It's your house now as well! You can explore it now!"**

**He grinned brightly, nodding and ran to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. I laughed, and walked to the door, unlocking it.  
**

**As soon as he heard the click, he opened the door and ran in. I don't know why I was worried for, it doesn't matter about the past anymore. It's time for new memories with someone new! Running after Naruto, I took an old-fashioned camera that my parents owned, and took a photo of him.**

**With the camera, I resolved to take pictures of many new memories.**

**End Flashback:**

Hah, good times. Smiling, I looked at the rest, pictures of him eating, sleeping and going for a walk. I feel like such a stalker, if someone were to come in here, they would probably get the wrong idea. And at that exact moment, I heard laughter. I turned around, and face-palmed. Of all people, it just had to be that one!

Damn, it was Shishou. Breaking out in laughter, he rolled across the floor. Barely making sense, he spoke, while laughing, "HAHAHAHA! My students a freakin' stalker! And one for her little brother! This is borderline incest! AHAHAHAHA!" My anger grew after each word he spoke, and I took a brick closest to me, and threw it at him. It knocked him out, making me sigh in relief. Wanting to never hear of this again, I decided to pretend it never happened.

Taking a look at the latest photo, I glanced at the person in it, and the person in real was a team picture of me and him, which was for once normal. He had a huge smirk on his face, this was directed at me, who was fuming. He had took all the lollipops I had on me then. I was furious for days.

Smiling at the photo, I put it back, and left the room. Pressing a button, the whole thing went back to normal. Looking at the idiot on the floor, I smiled, and carried him to the training ground.

Life was good right now.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to make another extra! This was supposed to be about the pictures of Naru in drag, but when I wrote it, it came out like this. I've made a poll! I have had a lot of people asking for a pairing, so I made a poll. It's whether Aki should be in a pairing, or not. And if so, who she should be with. pairing , Sasuke , Oc(It is not the teacher. it's someone I'm considering on adding.) (Pm me, who.) Bye bye, till next time  
**


	28. A Samurai

**Oh yeah the poll is still on, and right now, the results are:**

**NO PAIRING = 3  
**

**2. YES, SASUKE = 9  
**

**3. YES, OC (Not the teacher) = 2  
**

**4. Other = 2  
**

**So Sasuke is winning currently, and the poll will go on for another 2-3 chapters...can you please read the bottom Author's note?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

I sighed, looking at my bandaged hands, and feeling my bandaged forehead. This will be such a pain to explain... I could say it was from training, but then I'll be lectured from so many people. I guess it's the best excuse though, cause it is technically true, as most of the injuries came from it... Urgh, what a pain.

Walking to the dining room, I wrote a note saying that Naruto would have to buy his own ramen from Ichiraku's for dinner. I can't repent properly if he's here, if he smiles at me one more time, I'm afraid I will crack, and something bad would happen.

I then walked to my room, grabbing a book, wincing at the pain from my hand, and read it. I was happy that my hand ached with pain, and not becasue I'm a masochist, but because the more it hurts, the more I repent and learn to never think badly of Naruto again

Most people would call it backwards thinking, and truthfully it probably is, but I don't care, as it works for me. After trying to read for a couple of minutes, I gave up, unable to concentrate enough to focus on reading. My mind was too full of thoughts, so I instead went for a walk. I needed the fresh air to think about some things.

I had a c-rank mission in one week, and until then I had to heal naturally. The knife wound in my hand would most likely take longer though, probably until the chunin exams to fully heal. I wonder if I really should go to the hospital or not? Even though I want it to heal naturally, I had a c-rank mission in a week. Who knows what would happen?

After I debated on both of the decisions, I decided that I wouldn't. Unless it became infected, or something comes. That would be when I go to the hospital. After all, they would probably heal it properly so it doesn't scar. And that wasn't good enough. As for no matter who, scars are memories, and for me they are also lessons. The one on my back, was to remember that I would always protect Naruto. And to learn the stupidity and cruelty of humans.

This one will make me learn to never think dark thoughts of Naruto. It will let me remember what will happen if I do. They would be lessons I will never forget. The short hair I had now would soon grow back. That's why it was not good enough for a punishment. But it would remind me of my punishment. As even if it grows back, every time I think of cutting it, my punishment would be remembered.

I suppose most people would think I was being hard on myself, and to remember that I was human, so it was natural for me to make mistakes. I would disagree. I am no longer completely human, as I am slowly losing my humanity. And I suppose I am happy with that. As I don't want to be a human.

As I thought about this, I bumped into someone. It was Shishou. He smiled at me, that stupid and annoying smile, the one that was so fake. But stopped immediately at the sight of my expression, or I suppose I should say the lack of expression. Truthfully I don't even know what I looked like right now. Perhaps I looked like what I felt? Dead.

Shishou frowned, and this was the first time I've seen him really serious. It was like the first day all over again. And this was also the first time I felt like a...child. With his eyes judging me, I felt something. I couldn't exactly pin-point it. Perhaps it was...shame?

As I started to sweat, I wiped it with my hand, something I immediately regretted. Because, the next thing I knew, my hand was in a tight hold by Shishou. He was observing it, before I pulled it away. His gaze was intense, and I felt guilty, even though I didn't even know why. Perhaps it was to defend myself, but words unknowingly came out of my mouth. "I was training."

I regretted it for two reasons, one, because it sounded like I was blabbering a lie to defend myself, and two, because it made me feel like I was lying, and I should have said the truth. Even though it was technically the truth.

He gazed at me with scrutiny, and I felt like hiding in a hole, which was odd. I saw no reason to defend myself and my actions, but his gaze just looked so disappointing, and it made me feel guilty. Even though I knew I shouldn't be. It was after all, repentance.

He then grabbed my arm, and dragged me...somewhere. "Where are you taking me?!" I asked him, a bit angry at being dragged. After a while of silence, I re-asked the question, and this time he answered his voice sounded angry, "You don't have the right to speak, you idiot. But since you want to know so badly, we're going to the hospital."

I struggled, trying to make him release his hold, but instead he tightened it. I then spoke calmly, which was the opposite of what I felt inwardly, "Why? It was only light training, I see no reason I need to go to the hospital."

He spoke, "And that's why you have bandages on your arm. Because it was _light_ training. And besides I know your lying, this did not come from training." I smirked, and replied, "And that's when your wrong, it did come from training." He then relied, "You did not get those wounds from trying to get stronger, you got them from trying to release some anger, and possibly guilt."

I went silent, confused, before deciding to stop 'lying', and asked, "How did you know?" He was silent for a few moments, before replying, "Because of your eyes...they look just like mine back then..." He muttered the last bit, and I didn't even know if I heard him right. Like his? Back then? Is this related to the glares he gets on the streets?

Sighing, I spoke, "Fine, I got these injuries as repentance. I was thinking about stuff I can not think about." He continued to drag me, but replied, "...Let me guess...you were either jealous of innocent people...and you want to hurt them...and you probably also felt pity for yourself?" Staying silent, I cursed him. How did he know?

At that moment he stopped, and spoke, "Your probably wondering how I know right? It's because I also felt that way...when i was young of course. I had the help of someone, so those thoughts eventually stopped. I'll tell you what that person told me. 'It's human nature to think that way. And while being human is not pretty sometimes. It is fortunate the other times.' You see, it's not a curse to be human, it's fortune."

...Hmph, still, that is just an excuse made by all humans. 'It's just human nature.' Humans were still disgusting creatures, with a few exceptions. Not including me. I heard a sigh, and Shishou spoke, "Hmmm, seems that humans remain the same in your eyes...it seems you don't believe me. Okay, then I'll tell you why you should believe me. I'm in a way, similar to your brother you love so much. And yes, I know because the Hokage told me. Have you ever wondered why so many people glare at me? Not including those fawning women of course. And why I said your eyes reminded me of my previous self?"

Sighing, I suppose he's gonna tell me of his past now, so I replied, "I have." 'I also have wondered why your eyes are so empty' I decided to leave unsaid. He contemplated something, before dragging me again. But we were no longer going to the hospital, instead we went somewhere else. He dragged me in silence, so I didn't struggle, and just walked with him, not like I had a choice. After minutes of walking, we arrived at a hill. It was empty, and it looked like not much people ever came here. It was covered in tall grass, and many flowers. He leaded, no longer dragging me, to the top.

As we reached there, I saw a field of flowers, with three graves on top. They were well cleaned, and looked like they were often taken cared of. Shishou stopped at the grave, and sighed, before speaking, "This is why I'm glared at so much. Aki, meet my parents." ...so he's an orphan. I think this is the first time he's ever called my name...

I stayed quiet, and stared at the kimono-clad man. At my silence, he continued, "Aki, you know how I'm the number one swordsman in Konoha right? It's because of my mother...she's a samurai, and is the reason why my family was hated so much..." I was surprised and shocked, and understood why he was glared at so much.

Samurai hate ninja, and ninja hate samurai. It's always been like that. Samurai are prideful, and don't like a ninja's 'underhanded' techniques, preffering to have clean one-on-one combat. With plain swords. While ninja hated that samurai are so prideful. Ninja were taught to do anything to complete the mission, even if it meant playing dirty. So, the fact that samurai were so brash, and looked down on them, hit a spot. So they hated and had a rivalry with each other. They rarely crossed paths, and if they did, it usually ended up badly. So you could understand why I was surprised that a samurai's son was in a ninja based village. And the fact that samurai could be women.

Shishou smiled sadly at my surprised look, and continued, "So I see you understand now. Do not be mistaken, I am not telling you this for pity. I am just saying that while you may think you are unfortunate, you may think that you have suffered much and have a reason to hate so much. You may even think that every other person should suffer as you have...But is there a reason why you should think so? Because in this world...there are many that also suffer. But they are different from you...they still suffer to this very moment. As are you not happy with your current family? Are you not happy the way you are now? Is there a reason why you are not happy with how it is right now?"

I was stunned at what he said, before I cleared my voice, speaking, "Shishou..you are right, but you are also wrong. It is true that many people have suffered more than me, but I do not think I am unfortunate or that I suffer...I think Naruto is unfortunate, and I think Sasuke is unfortunate, even though they now have a real family. I think the village is unfortunate, I even think Shishou is unfortunate, but I do not think I am unfortunate. I am happy, it's only think that I am selfish, and that I should repent. Is there a reason why I should think otherwise? And, judging by what you said, even if many suffer, aren't there still those who don't?"

He stared at me blankly, saying, "...But why do you think you are selfish? Is it not because you thought you were unfortunate in the first place? Is it not because you are currently unhappy? You may have mistaken me, I did not mean to say that you do think you are unfortunate, I had meant you have no reason to hate so much. Both towards others and towards yourself...the reason? Because are you not human? Are you not made of flesh and blood? Just like I, and every other human is? And while being human is not an excuse for much, it is an excuse for feeling human feelings. So is it not okay to be selfish? And while there are people who haven't suffered much, every human has at least suffered a bit."

I stared at him, before sighing, and replying, "What you say makes sense, but at the same time it does not. However, i do understand in a sense on what you are trying to say. I do not agree with you 100% percent, but I do see where you are coming from...so shall we go towards the hospital?" He looked at me with a weird expression, I can't really pin-point it, but it's kinda like dissapointment? Well kinda...

He then nodded, and started walking down the hill, but as I looked at the graves of his dead parents, it bought me to the attention of the third one. Who does that belong to?

Brimming with curiousity, even though I knew I should not ask, I spoke, "Shihsou? I know two of the graces belong to you parents, but who does the third belong to?" He stiffened, and did not turn around, but he did answer, "...My beloved."

...beloved? I was left stunned, as Shishou continued to walk. He has a beloved? I thought it belonged to his sister..well not really...but...I never thought he would have a beloved...a dead one at that. I wonder if that's why his eyes are so blank and dead sometimes...?

As I thought about that, I realized that Shishou was walking away, so I ran up to him, pushing the thoughts to the back of my mind. However, one lingered a bit, 'I wonder what his beloved was like...?'

* * *

I was now walking away from the hospital, after i had been scolded by the medic nin who looked at me. Apparently I should be more careful next time, and go to the hospital straight away...and that was supposed to be common sense...did she secretly insult me? Oh well. I had to have a couple of stitches, and the nurse used the healing chakra on me, if that was what it was called. Let's just say it was green. And it stung. And it kinda it had a nice feel towards it... a comforting one...odd, well not really.

I was alone, since Shishou had disappeared as soon as I had been determined fine...Tch, I thought he was supposed to care?

Well thinking about him, I wonder what the talk was about? Well who cares, cause while it was odd, it did get a thin layer of guilt off my heart...even though I still think I should repent...and that I shouldn't have gone to the hospital.

Well even though he's an odd teacher...it's kinda nice to have someone worry and care for you...

Hmm, I wonder if Naru's home? It's been a while since I ate dinner with him...but perhaps it is still better if I don't see him for awhile, for at least today...because for some reason I am really tired. It's like a lot of stress has been released, but that's odd. Because aside from the speech, nothing has happened...maybe the speech had more of a good effect on me than I thought...but that's stupid. Because no matter how good a speech is, it's still just a speech. Just words...

Sigh, i really should stop being so pessimistic, it's really affecting my mind. Oh, well...I'm tired...I wanna sleep...

I soon arrived home, and just did that, well nearly. I lied in bed, even though it still wasn't dark. As I thought about the day's events, and stared at my bandages, I drifted off

* * *

**1 week later:**

I woke up to the light pouring through the window and groaned...today was the mission. The c-rank mission! Meaning i had to leave the village and Naru! I no longer avoided Naru now, after a couple of days doing so, and had dinner with him everyday...yeah, while my bad feelings weren't completely gone, our relationship had went back to normal. And I was pretty happy about that. Even though I was being entirely possesive again... Yeah I know I am...and well at least i accept it... Well moving on, the past week had been pretty normal, missions and training was the daily schedule.

But now it was time for the mission, and something felt wrong about it. Like something bad will happen...which is pretty unlikely. As it was a simple protecting mission. Just to fend off a few normal bandits or something like that. And bandits weren't that hard to deal with compared to enemy ninja. They were just civilians who had rebelled, or just needed some money, so it wouldn't be that difficult...I think.

...I wonder why I have such a bad feeling though...I mean it didn't feel dangerous, just sad...odd.

Well, oh well. I had a mission to do, and I have a feeling that I need energy for it...since I'm gonna be stuck on a trip alone with Shishou...talk about hell on earth.

Getting out of bed, I did the normal routine, and was now stepping out of the door. Naruto was awake, and was seeing me off...well sort of..."No fair! Why do you get a c-rank mission, while I'm stuck chasing cats!" I sweat-dropped, and spoke, "Well, I don't know. Ask your sensei for one, unless you want my sensei?" He paled, and shook his head, before smiling at me, and saying, "Well good luck anyway!" I smirked at him, and spoke, "What? No goodbye or hug?"

He smiled brightly, and hugged me, saying, "Goodbye." I laughed, before hugging him back, and saying, "Yeah. Goodbye." I then walked out of the house, as he waved at me.

Well even if I have such a bad feeling about this, it's too late to turn back...i just hope still have my sanity when I return...I sighed, and walked leisurely to the gate, hoping that I didn't jinx myself...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was busy doing other...stuff. And that isn't a fake excuse...well kinda. And sorry for the bad and rushed chapter, it just seems wrong to me, like it's too rushed. Oh well, it's not like I made her bad feelings completely disappear...**

** Anyway, it seems Sasuke's winning, so if you don't want him to, then vote! But it seems he will...maybe. ^_^ Anyway, now that you know more about Akira's past, does it sound intereseting? Cause I'm thinking about doing an extra for his past! I'll even reveal who his beloved was! It's a twist! Well If you want me to, then review! Anyway, next chapter is her mission, it'll be quite angsty...well bye for now! Ill try to update soon!  
**

**And thanks to those who reviews, Favorited and followed ^_^  
**

**P.s I've actually made another fic, even though I said i wouldn't...well my bad. But don't worry, it's a series of one-shots based on a more mature Naruto! Please read!**


	29. NOTICE! AUTHOR'S NOTICE

**AUTHORS NOTE: Not a chapter! MUST READ! AND I MEAN READ!**

**I've decided to re-write, because the prologue's messed up, and truthfully the story has become rather not good. Don't worry I'm not changing anything major, the storyline will be the same. **

**But the oc's character will just be more messed up. However it hasn't been set in stone, so read and decide whether I should either just continue, re-write or just make a new story with this character ^_^**

**READ! READ! READ! ABOVE! READ! READ!**

**/**

**/**

**This space is used to make you read the above**

**/**

**/**

******Ok here's the new prologue I wrote, it's messed up, but seriously I am too...**

* * *

Have you ever wondered what makes a human a human? A being better than all other living beings? A being that tops the food chain, beating all other living things? Is it our intelligence? Or maybe it was because God favoured us, having made us in his image? It's certainly not because of our strength, because I personally think that we are both weak physically and mentally. Of course there were a few exceptions, but as an average we were all weak.

Now you might be thinking, oh but that's not correct, because we are all different, so doing it as an average doesn't count. Oh but does it not? Because fundamentally all humans are the same, no matter if your female or male, old or young, we are all the same are we not? Even though we all have different personalities, are we not fundamentally the same? Once again you may be thinking, crap, not this shit again, I've already heard this shit a thousand times already. Well don't worry, I'll spare you the lecture, and say, well everything I've said so far is bull crap.

If you actually go back and re-read everything, you'll find that most of what I said makes no sense, and that the topic keeps changing. Well it's not because this is a huge trap, and I secretly tried to trick you. Nope, my mind just wandered off...it's not like it's my fault... Well anyway, let's go back to the first topic. What makes a human, a human? Well this actually has no answer, I mean you can argue all you want that it's because of DNA and all that, and because of our immense intelligence, but I don't really give a shit.

However, I do have an opinion on that matter, personally, I think it's because of our ability to destroy. I mean in each of our puny lives, we have all destroyed at least one thing. Now some people went so far as to destroy lives and buildings, while others destroyed small things. However, there is also something else people destroy, other feelings. Now stop right there, you may be thinking what the hell is this mushy crap?! People's feelings can be easily fixed, or this is a freakin' sappy thing! But gentlemen, and gentlewomen, I beg to differ, destroying someone's feelings is not such a small thing. It can not be fixed with a snap of the fingers, no it can not.

In fact, the effects can be life-lasting, and some may even suicide from it. Others can even suffer worse, their emotions can be fully destroyed. And by fully I mean fully, you can't stick it back with superglue, believe me I tried, it is forever broken. People who suffer from this case, are usually off their rockets, like me, and truthfully I admit it squarely, I am fully wrecked with a license to prove it.

...Well let's not go into this case, and go back to what we were talking about...What was it again? ...Aha! Right, people who have had their emotions wrecked. Well these people, are unable to feel anything. Yep, but anything I mean both mentally and physically. It's kind of odd I guess, I mean how can someone who suffer mentally, be affected physically? Well I really am unable to answer that, I think it was due to something with shock and their minds so blown like a nuclear explosion. You may be wondering why I know so much, actually you probably have already realized it by now.

You see, it's because I myself have caused it...*cough* I mean I myself have experienced it. Yep, from both my own family and schoolmates. And please don't say boohoo sorry, because I really don't need your half-assed pity. And I mean it. Truthfully having my emotions broken didn't really affect me...it just made me more f*cked up in the head.

Yep, I was messed up in the first place. I mean what other six-year old could come out of a classroom filled with crying, scarred kids, and an even more scarred teacher cradling herself in the corner? Oh yeah, with the floor also littered with spiders? Most of them bigger than the size of your hand? Well if you could find someone else, than i suggest locking that person in a mental hospital, because that person will kill one day. No joke, I would've, but I am just too awesome.

Well anyway, the point is, that I was messed up, so being more messed up didn't really change anything. Instead of losing all my emotions, I still kept my wrecked sarcastic humor. That, and my sadism...yeah...you could say I was supposed to be locked up in a mental hospital somewhere, but even the hospital didn't want me because of fear. I told you, I was awesome.

Well anyway, moving on, I used to be an actual normal kid. That is until I realized something as a kid one day, I was a pretty brilliant kid. There was something wrong with humans. In fact there is something really wrong with these arrogant beings. Wait now that I realize it, humans are actually really disgusting...what the hells wrong with them? ...hmmm, there are just to much wrong things about them. So what's good with them?...

Yep, that day, I became what you would say, a Misanthropist. For those who can't be stuffed looking in the dictionary, that means I hate humans. Well I actually would say I don't hate humans. I just dislike them. And loathe them. And hate them with all of my burning hear- Well I guess that word actually fits me. Yeo, I the wrecked person, was a Misanthropist. The world should probably run away...

Anyway that is enough about me. By now you probably have only one thing in your mind. What the f*ck did I just read? Well, truthfully I don't really know. I mean you should have stopped when I told you I was mentally retarded. But no, you just had to explore into my wrecked and idiotic mind. Hey want to know something cool? If you reread this, you'll realize that the only thing I actually did was ramble. Nothing actually connects in this.

Well, I'll just use this time your using to ask yourself, did she have crack that morning? to introduce myself. And to answer your questions, I didn't, I had sugar...yes sweet, sweet sugar. Such a beautiful white substance. Even though it was deadly, and could give you diabetes. Well why not suffer in heaven?

...Right my introduction. My name i- ah who cares, you don't really need to know. Just call me girl on crack, or GOC for short. Hey you know that sounds strangely close to God? Well it also sounds close to something else, but I doubt you would want to call me that. So instead, just call me GOD instead. Because hey you just got pranked, I am God. Nah kidding, call me whatever you like, you can even call me stupid retard if you want. But when your sleeping you should be careful, cause I might track you down and slit your throat. Hahaha, well this has been fun and all, but it seems like I actually have to continue.

Yes my name is Goc- *cough* God, and this is your trip into my f'ed up mind. And life. It's basically simple...oh yeah, I forgot to mention something. In my life, I lived twice, and died twice, I'm hated in both lives, and I nearly killed see, I actually once had a stable life. But then I had to mess that up by dying. From being shot cause I kinda made a gangster's kid cry...and nearly suicide.

Yeah my bad, he pissed me off. By taking my crepe! No one takes my food, everyone knows that. But unfortunately the kid didn't, and I had to suffer from dying. Yeah, I probably should have left the kid alone, especially since he had a dragon tatoo on his arm, but what can I say? I love my food. Well this is my story, well life story, and this is just the end. Actually you could say it is the beginning, but I like ends better, so this is the end...of a new life in Naruto. Now if only I could learn how to speak...

Well, anyways, this is my life as a orphan...who grew up to be one of the most hated and mysterious people in history.

* * *

**Well remember, decide between whether I should rewrite, continue or make a new story for a different fandom =D  
**


	30. Stupid arrogant pig of a king!

**A/N: Right, since I've got mixed responses, I've decided on something. I will actually finish this part of the story, and from that, I mean the first Naruto season. So when Chunin exams are over, I'll start to rewrite...Anyway, i'll leave the prologue there, because if i were to replace it, an update notice won't be sent ^_^...I regret posting it up...I should have wrote the next chapter and added it to it...  
**

**And does anyone know a good beta? It seems that my work has bad grammar, well I admit it. **

**Oh yeah, current results are:**

**NO PAIRING = 3  
**

**2. YES, SASUKE = 12  
**

**3. YES, OC (Not the teacher) = 4  
**

******4. Other = 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc! And my other oc...**

* * *

Shishou and I were now leisurely walking to the village which asked for our assistance from a few bandits. We had been walking for quite a while, and have achieved quite a distance. The village we were heading to was quite a famous one, a village favoured by he Damiyo apparently. It was the Noble village, and as the name suggest, the village was quite a high-class one, filled with many nobles...a.k.a arrogant humans, not that humans aren't already arrogant.

We walked quietly, and at a fast pace. Even though I did say 'leisurely', it's not like ninjas could actually walk leisurely. For them, walking was already a leisure, so truthfully it was a very fast pace. Sigh, it was just too quiet. I'm not used to there being no noise for such a long time. Living in Konoha, there was always a bustling noise, except during the night. And I lived with Naruto. And had Shishou as a teacher. So you can understand why I'm not used to a long time of silence. I

Hey you know when I said it would be hell on earth, well I was right, but wrong. Because it was weird, and unnerving. You see, he was completely and utterly silent. It was strange having Shishou be quiet, it just feels like something's wrong. It's like having an angry friend or and angry parent be silent, when their supposed to be roaring out flames...Yep, it was unnerving.

Sigh, when will this mission be over..it's so boring...which I guess is supposed to be a good sign. We walked, and walked, until Shishou spoke, "Aki, you know after this mission, it's going to be very serious training time. You see, the chunin exams will be in a couple of months. And even though the Hokage and some other people don't agree, I'm going to submit you."

...Well that's odd. Why is he telling me this so early? As I pondered this, he continued, "The exams will be very difficult, and there's a high possibility you will not pass. But it's a good lesson, and will also train you. So, I'm not training you to pass, I'm training you to survive." Okay...well he is right. It's is dangerous, and this year, it is even more dangerous. I mean the snake scientist freak a.k.a Orochimaru is going to be there, Sasuke's even going to be more emo, and abnormally strong. Gaara will be there, and unleash the One-tail. The sand's going to invade us, and the Hokage's going to die...and then the Akatsuki will come for Naruto, even though he's on a trip, before Sasuke goes all emotionally retarded, and rejects his team.

...Yep, it's going to be really dangerous. Well granted that most of these event will happen after the chunin exams, it still counts...I wonder if I should start planning now? I guess so...but it's such a bother. Oh right, I should probably answer Shishou now. "Alright Shishou, so the training will become even more intense when we finish this mission right?" He stayed silent, before nodding. I guess this means it's the end of our conversation...if you could call it that.

Well, since he's not gonna speak anymore, which is really scary, I guess I should plan...even though it's such a bother.

Okay, first up, there's the wave arc, I think, and Zabuza appears before dying with his really feminine 'apprentice'. Well, as much as I would like to prevent them dying, because he has a really awesome sword and I want it, that arc has a huge effect on the storyline. I mean Naruto faces his first death, the sword gets taken by that water guy, I forgot his name, and the bridge is built. And plus those two come back when Orochimaru's apprentice, um...Kabuto becomes a snake...wait, that's not right...

Damn, my mind is too foggy...I can't remember anymore, I need to look in my special notebook, but I left it at home...oh well, that's the gist of it. So after the wave arc, comes the chunin arc. Where Gaara and his homicidal self comes in and attempts to kill everyone...i must say, I do have respect for him. Even though he tried to kill Naruto...twice, or was it three times?

Well moving on, nothing important there, until the second stage of the exam. Orochimaru's going to plant that stupid hick- I mean mark *cough* It's totally a infected hickey *cough* on Sasuke's neck, and the purple pineapple dango lady comes in. Anko...hey now that i think about it, she looks strangely like the pineapple guy from Hitman Reborn...Mukoro? Don't ask me how I remember him but don't remember much of the plot in Naruto...

Anyway, going back to the topic, after that happens, like I said earlier, Sasuke becomes even more emo, and goes balistic on those sound guys. Then people come in and save them, while Naruto remains oblivious to everything, so that doesn't involve me. Hmmm, if I don't at least make it to the third round, I'm pretty sure Shishou will go ballistic on me, saying it's not elegant to drop out so early. That is, if he comes back to normal. So, if I do pass the first round, which is pretty easy, then I'm in the forest of death, which I think it's called, by myself.

...Well, let's not worry about that until later. Okay next, third part of the exam, nothing actually happens, aside from Hinata getting beat up, Lee getting his body 99% destroyed, and a couple of people getting killed. Nothing at all. Then after that is a month of training, blah blah, I'm going to die if I do't pass the third exam, and if I do pass it, from intense training. Oh yeah, and Naruto learns how to summon the Kyuubi's chakra, and learns how to summon giant frogs...

Well after that, is the actual third exam, where Gaara goes ballistic, and everything goes wrong. The most important event that happens is the Hokage's death, which is pretty sad. He's like a grandfather to me...but I guess that's life. At one point he will die anyway, so at least he died from pride. I mean he freakin' took on the previous two Hokages, even though they weren't actually full strength, and his student, a Sannin! You have to admit, that's badass.

Okay next, Naruto goes training, and the Akatsuki come knocking...Naruto is involved, and Itachi is coming...haven't seen him in ages. I wonder if he still has the rings i gave him? I wonder why I gave it to him in the first place, I didn't even know him that well...

Well moving on, Sasuke leaves, and the first season of Naruto ends, and Shippuden starts. Sigh, and that's all going to happen in a few months, talk about busy.

Well now that's done, well not really, cause I was supposed to be planning, but just did a recount...Sigh, this was a waste of time.

Glancing at the quiet person next to me, who looked like he was thinking about something, I faintly wondered how much further the town was...this was just too awkward to endure for longer...

* * *

After a long time of silent walking, we finally arrived. The village's gate was ultra extravagant, covered in gold, silver, and other expensive stuff. Basically, it was really eye-catching. I sweat-dropped, because well, no wonder why bandits targeted this place. It was like a goldmine for the, especially since it wasn't a ninja village.

As we walked in, I noticed something very odd. While it was a noble's village, there was supposed to be civilians as well...but it was completely void of them. You see, Shishou taught me about this village a few days ago. And after extracting the real information from his weird speech, I got the gist of it. The village was split into two pats, one side was where the civilians resided, and where the gate was. It surrounded the area the nobles lived in, as 'protection'. Cruel, but that was how the world worked. And they couldn't do anything about it. Like I said, the Damiyo favoured this place, but it was more like he favoured the nobles.

The civilians worked for a small pay, and it worked like the Feudal system. They were unable to leave, because they could suffer the death penalty, they were bound here forever...

So, you could imagine my surprise when the civilian village was completely and utterly empty. It was slightly unnerving as well, cause it was like a ghost town. Glancing at Shishou, I could tell he was also surprised and worried. This wasn't supposed to be like this. Well, more like it was unknown this had happened. Have the bandits already attacked?

As we walked further into town, seeing it was the protocol. We weren't here for the civilians, we were here for the nobles. As we reached the noble's village, which was surrounded by a cement wall, and had a bigger gate, guarded by a group of guards, I found it even more odd. It didn't seem like they were affected at all, and they must've known.

The civilians nowhere to be seen, the nobles not 'affected', and there seemingly no panicking. Could it be-? "Shishou, you don't think a-?" "A coup d'état happened? It's most likely."

...It seems we just got involved in something troublesome. Oh god why didn't I stay in bed this morning?

* * *

As we now entered the noble's village, I wondered vaguely why they didn't seemed to be panicked at all. Isn't this supposed to be something serious? After we walked for a while, we reached the 'palace'. It was basically their form of a Hokage's tower. All entrants must arrive their first, especially when their there for a mission.

As we requested an audience with the 'King', the leading noble, we had to wait for a while. During this time, I wondered two things. One, I have no idea why the Hokage sent us here for such an important mission, well a mission involving important people. And two, why the hell is Shishou still so quiet? He was now thinking about something, probably what happened.

After waiting for a while, and i mean a while, stupid arrogant nobles, we finally were granted a meeting...yeah it didn't exactly go so well.

You see, after we walked in, this is pretty much what happened. The King told us to sit down, and greeted us, well kinda, "Greetings, uncivilized beings. You dirty ninja should be grateful you have an audience with me." ...yeah, that wasn't the bad part.

I twitched at the insult, but restrained myself. This was someone important, and a lot of bad things could happen if i were to speak against him. However, we did greet him back, politely, "Yes, greetings."...well this was polite, I never said it was much.

So we were allowed to sit down, and Shishou spoke, "Excuse me, Ou-sama (King), but where are your civilians?" The King snorted, and spoke, "Yes, those ungrateful pigs. You see, this is why your here. They have started to defy us and left our village." Shishou twitched, and spoke, "Excuse me? Are we not here to protect this village from bandits?"

The pig snorted, yes he was fat and pink like one, and spoke, "That was just an excuse. They are just civilians you see, but when we requested the mission, you made it a 'A-rank mission', and were about to make us pay a lot more than it's worth. Their only puny civilians, and aren't you ninja?"

Shishou frowned, and spoke, "Ou-sama, it doesn't matter that they are just 'civilians'. Are they not great in number, and I wouldn't be surprised if they have strength. If you want us to return them-?" The King laughed, and spoke, "Oh? Who said anything about return. They have defied us, and they deserve the death penalty. Every, single, one of them. From the elderly, to the new-borns."

I twitched even more. Does he not know how many there are? And how big the difference to the population would be? It was not as easy as clap, and kill. This would make a huge difference, and this village would die. With no civilians who would do the farm work, the baking, the mining, the everything? This nobles were to arrogant and to useless to do anything. They were to accustomed to doing nothing.

Killing off the entire civilian population of this village would be useless, and cause many problems. It wasn't about how easy or how difficult it was, the problems were just too huge. I glanced at Shishou, and he looked half-way between furious and solemn. He glared, and spoke, "Ou-sama, no disrespect meant, but we cannot do that. It would cause too many problems. Please consult with the Damiyo about this."

The king looked furious, standing up, and shouting, "Are you refusing?! You do realize you don't have the right to do so! Do you know what would happen to your village if this got to the Damiyo?! Besides, we have already informed him. He has understood, and gave me the authority to do so."

Shishou coughed, glanced at me, before replying, "...I got it. We shall follow your orders." The king looked delighted, and was smirking, before Shishou continued, "But we must look at the letter first. You know, the one that has the Damiyo's signature, and response." The king's smirk fell, before he yelled, "Fine! Here it is." He took out a piece of paper, and I noted his hand was slightly shaking.

Shishou looked suspicious, but took the note, and nodded. "I got it Ou-sama. We shall take our leave now." The king looked relieved, and waved his hand, as a dismissal.

We walked out, and after we left the castle, he spoke, "The letter was fake. The signature was very close, but not the exact thing. Something is wrong, so first we must inform the Hokage, before we can do anything." I nodded, and sighed. Why couldn't this be just be an average C-rank mission? Oh right, because I had to be reborn in an anime, at the time everything went wrong...Jeez, I wonder what will happen.

I then realized something, we just got involved in something political and very troublesome...so I won't be able to go home any time soon...and so I won't see Naruto for a while...And when I do get home, it won't be too long before Naruto leaves for his own C-rank mission.

...Well shit, i knew i should have stayed in bed this morning

* * *

**A/N: Well I nearly got 100 reviews! I'm pretty happy about that =D, so when I do get it, I'll be sure to update a chapter or two and an extra within a day or two after getting the target. Well, anyway, I'll put in a extra anyway, cause I'm aiming for at least 3250 words.**

* * *

**Third P.O.V:  
**

Akira Kazeyuri lay sitting on a table, at his home, holding a glass of wine. On the table was a green bottle, and another wine-filled glass, all in front of a picture of a young woman. Long sea blue hair, emerald eyes, and a caring smile. In total, she was very beautiful. Akira stared at her, a loving but sad smile on his face.

As he stared at her, he remembered how much her appearence betrayed her personality. Oh was she energetic...but that was why he loved her so. He chuckled, a bit drunk from the wine, and toasted to her. "Oh Kazumi, if only you were here...Aki reminds me so much of father...and her eyes, well eye, reminded me so much of her mother. Not like her strength didn't already remind me enough. Yuki was so strong...although a bit violent."

He sighed happily, embracing the memories, and took a sip of his glass. "Oh if only you were here...I'm sure you would gush over her like her parents once did...i remember they used to run over to my house, and shove her pictures in my face. And then proudly exclaim how beautiful she was...like every other parent."

He sighed once again, and continued, "You know, i miss them. Yuki and Ryuu. I remember how aside from you, they were the only other ones to not shun or fawn over me...They were such good people..." A tear fell down his eye, as he continued, "...Ok Kazumi...why did they have to die? ...No, why did you have to die? It's all my fault...why did you have to get close to me? Why does everyone that I love keep leaving me?" Tears became streams, as they trailed down his face.

He wiped it, before, smiling, "I guess it's too late huh? You know it's been a long time since I've thought about your death...it seems that my new student has been keeping me busy. I don't know if that's good or if it's bad..." He smiled again, and clinked his glass against the one sitting on the table.

"Well, cheers darling...and just so you know, I still love you after all these years. What's it been now, 16, 17 years? Since we first met? Oh well, it's flown by. Sigh, how I've gotten old. I'm like what 30 something now?" Another tear fell down, before he gulped down the glass, and said one last sentence, "Sigh, I wish I was with you up there...I hope your happy. Happy Anniversary Kazumi." Silence filled the house, and stayed that way till morning. With the duo staring at each other's eyes, a smile on both faces. One, happy and caring, the other sad and solemn...

* * *

**A/N: I wonder if you know who he's beloved is now...anyway, so he does know Aki's parents...heh, a sudden twist feels the air! Anyway, you may have noticed a slight change in Aki's personalty, well it wasn't on purpose.**


	31. Another weirdo?

**A/N: i thought i would just clarify that Akira (Shishou) is not gonna be silly/normal until after the mission.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my Oc**

* * *

I sighed for the thousandth time that day, and I'm not kidding…. I've been counting. Pathetic yes, but well when you're bored, everything works….and I am very bored….

It's been an hour or two since we've been here, and Shishou was off doing something...I think he was contacting the Hokage. Yeah...don't ask me how. I presume it was by messenger birds...like I said, don't ask me how he got one. Or why they were so quick to reply. It was probably due to the pretty small distance.

Well, the point is, he told me not to go out of the room. So, basically I was stuck in a fancy hotel room, by myself, doing nothing. There was nothing electronic, cause well, I was in a ninja world. And there were no books, cause I didn't think I would need any. I sat on the queen-sized bed, and sighed, deciding to observe where I was. I know, I should have done this when I first arrived, but ya know, it just slipped.

I'll skip you the painful detailed explanation and just say the room was ultra... fancy? Nah, probably gaudy. Yeah, gaudy fits it perfectly. It was the cheapest hotel in town, case ninja aren't paid that much, well for tons of D-rank missions. Well, Shishou probably could pay for one, but he's probably saving it for a stupid decoration or something.

Right, speaking of him, he was still different. He was serious...and it was creepy. I probably should appreciate it, but having him serious is just too...wrong. It makes me worry I guess. I came up with two possible conclusions to why he was like this. One, telling me his past was too difficult for him, so he became introverted cause he's weird like that. Two, he is like this because of the mission, and this is his mission mode...Yeah, it probably was the latter.

As I pondered over this, the door opened and Shishou came in. He sighed, and fell on the bed next to me in a heap. Yeah we were sharing a room, basically because the price would be cheaper. And don't lecture me on how a girl and a boy should not share a room, because I'm pretty sure I heard enough of it in my past life. Anyway, especially he is around 20 years older, I think, he looks barely 20 though. He told me his age, saying it was elegant to be 30...I think he's in a mid-life crisis.

Well, anyway, as I said, he walked in, and fell on the bed next to me. I think he was exhausted...well no shit, but I though I would clarify that. I stared at him for a minute, (what can I say?) before I spoke, "So, Shishou? What are we gonna do?" He sighed, before sitting up, and spoke, "Who knows." He then fell back onto the bed. I stared at him for a while. This must be the first time he looked his age...woah. I then replied, "So I guess that means that the Hokage hasn't replied, or doesn't know what to do either."

He remained motionless for a second, before putting up a hand. He then raised two fingers, and I sighed. "I guess that means we have to remain here for a while." We remained silent for a bit, until he replied, "No, while the Hokage doesn't actually know what to do, he did say for us to something. Fix everything. And do whatever you need to do it. He said he was going to contact the Damiyo and tell him whats going on. It seems this C-rank mission has become an B-plus."

...what? Why the hell does this have to happen to me? I mean I just wanted to finish this, and go home. And how come the Hokage doesn't check the mission content properly? I mean the Wave mission for Naruto, and now this? Sigh...one thousand and one.

I then decided to reply, "So, I guess that means to find out both sides of the story. One from a non-arrogant noble, if that's possible, and another from a peaceful civilian." Shishou sat up, and spoke, "Yes that is what we have to do. If I remember correctly, there was a noble with a connection to Konoha, I think he was a friend of Jiraiya-sama..." The toad sage? Woah, he really does have connections everywhere.

"Alright, so are we gonna go chat to him?" He sighed, and replied, "That's the problem...I remember hearing he was... eccentric." And that's coming from him? He really is serious about this mission. Now that I think about it, my personaility is usually more serious...crap. He rubbed off on me! This is bad, I need to do something serious, or intelligent. Like read a book on the economy or something...nah that's too boring. Hmm, read a book on history? ...Well I do need to read up on my family history, if there is any, and Konoha history...and history is fun...kinda.

"He can't be any worse than you, right?" ...Crap, did i really just say that? I looked at Shishou, and he looked as if he was smiling. Is he remembering something? Maybe he has changed...for the better. "Your so going to pay for saying something so..barbaric when we go back to Konoha. I am elegant. Not eccentric. Continue to remember that. Just because I'm in my mission mode, does not mean I will not ignore the barbaric things you say." ...Maybe he hasn't changed. Well that's fine with me, it's kinda reassuring to have him acting like that.

"Fine fine. So shall we go?" He sighed, and replied, "So as an experience your going to visit him by yourself. You also need to find him, because I don't know where he lives. His name is Umeshiro Yutaro." "...This is just an excuse because your tired isn't it?" "...Correct. And I can do this, so don't say anything. Or 50 laps." "...I wasn't gonna say anything." "50 laps. Around Konoha." "...urgh fine." "Do you want another 50? If not, leave. Now." Sheesh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

* * *

I sighed, Umeshiro Yutaro was nowhere to be found. I mean I have his name, so shouldn't this be easy? ...Oh wait, scratch that, I think I found it. I stared up at a dark manision surrounded by bat- wait wrong house. Turning to the one next to it, I found a... house. It's not easy to describe...I guess it was uhh eccentric. Yep, that's all I could do to describe it. Shishou was right, he is...eccentric.

The house was bright yellow, and had swirly lollipops on it. And if you think that's normal, then you must be imagining something completely different. When i say there were lollipops on it, I literally mean it. There were tons of them stuck on it, and I think the house was made from gingerbread...is this the witch's house from Hansel and Gretal? Is Umeshiro Yutaro a witch? ...probably not, but hey, a person can dream right?

I stared at it for a while, and considered turning around, walking back to the hotel and never coming back. Basically because this house is my dream house. A house made from lollipops, and I wanted to eat it. But that's rude, and I need information, so that is not meant my hopes and dreams were shattered, making me want to go back and sulk.

But I can't, so in I go. Walking up to the gate, I gulped, before realizing I had nothing to worry about. I then just strode in through the wooden gate. Yep, there's a gate. Didn't i tell you, oh right, I got distracted from lollipops. Well it was basically a lollipop version of the witch's house from Hansel and Gretal, well a mansion version...surrounded by a black licorice fence and gate...gross. I guess that's why they did that, so people wouldn't eat it or trespass. But what if people who like black licorice arrive? Well Umeshiro Yutaro would be doomed I guess. If I was him, I would use teeth lollies, if they existed, because who eats teeth lollies? I mean why do they even make it? Even less people eat teeth, than the amount that eat black licorice.

Oh well, anyway, back to the point. I stroded in, not walked, I stroded, cause stroding is more elegant. Well not really, but Shishou seems to like it, cause he kinda beat it into me. And I mean literal- wait that's not the point. The point was I entered. I then knocked on the door, and waited for a minute, before I heard a voice. A fema- I mean a male's voice. "To enter you must answer this riddle."

"..."Can I not? I mean riddles are for people who have time. I don't" I replied, lying. It's not like I don't like riddles, it's just, well I don't like riddles. I mean they're fun and all, but most riddles don't even have an answer...

"Too bad, just answer. If I think your God, than who am I?" "A lunatic?" "...Good. Yes that was the answer because there is no way anyone but a lunatic would think a little boy like you would be God." "...I'm a girl. And thank you, but actually many people think I'm God." "Yeah, like who?" "...My younger brother?" "That means your a terrible sister." "...Shut up, I'm an older sister. That's it. No less, no more." "Well whatever, you can enter."

He opened the door, and I found someone...young! Woah, what is this. I thought he would be the same as Jiraiya! Well not exactly, cause I didn't really think, but who cares.

He did have white hair like Jiraiya though, and also like me. Well his hair was more white. He also had black piercing eyes. i think he was around 22?

"Your young." I couldn't help but answer. And he rolled his eyes, replying sarcastically, "Well _thank _you. I couldn't tell when I looked in the mirror. Personally I think it's because of the face cream I use."

I looked at him, and replied my face blank,"...Your not lying are you?" "..I am not." I shrugged, and kneeled, "Well whatever. Greetings Umeshiro-sama. I need your help. I am from Konoha, and I heard you were a friend of Jiriaya-sama." He rolled his eyes, and replied, "Well nah, I thought you were a merchant wearing the Konoha forehead protector trying to sell me goods."

Ignoring that, I continued, "Will you tell me more about why the entire civilian populations is gone?" His face turned blank before he sighed, "Your a brat, but I guess I going to get some tea anyway. Want a lollipop?" ...What the hell does that have to do with anything? Well, whatevs, "Yes please. I will like a lollipop." He turned around, and chucked one at me. I caught it, putting it into my mouth.

* * *

I sat on the very soft couch, and watched as Umeshiro-sama walked in, carrying a tray of tea and cookies. I crunched the lollipop in my mouth, and put the stick in my ninja pouch. Hey, I can use it for whatever I want, including a temporary bin.

He sat down across me, putting the tray on the table. it was green tea. He set it in front of me, and I took a sip. He then began talking, "Well what do you want? And shouldn't your sensei be here?" "He's tired, and I want to know what happened.

He sighed, and leaned back, ruffling his head, "Well it all started a couple of months ago. You know how the system in our village works right? The civilians work for free, while us nobles take the money. Well, the nobles aren't what you would expect them to be. They're not cruel, only the noble, well nobles are. The royal nobles, like the King and his council. Basically those who live in the palace. Excluding the servant of course, not like they live there anymore." He paused, taking a sip of his tea, before he continued.

"Well, anyway, we nobles, aren't as cruel or arrogant as you think. We're basically like everyone else. We actually feel guilty, and would rather work. We don't want to depend on the civilians anymore, cause we feel sorry for them. And besides it's not good to just do nothing, it's actually very boring."

I sighed, well it was kinda expected and not at the same time. At least they're not arrogant...kinda. He continued, "Well basically, we don't like living here. But we can't do anything, cause we're too used to living like this, and the King hates anyone who doesn't live this way, so it's like that." "So? What happened?"

"The civillians revolted a week ago. And I must admit, they had reason to." I was surprised at this. Curious, I asked, "Why?" "Because. Their children...were about to die. You see, not only do they not get any pay, but they nearly get nothing to eat. Their children were starving, and recently the King ordered that they were to eat less, so he could receive more money. Many died, and they were sick of it. They wanted to survive. This order was ordered nearly 3 months ago, but I can't believe they hadn't revolted earlier."

Very cliche, but I couldn't help but feel bad for them. Forced to live in the worst conditions, and work for those living in luxury. It's like torture...mental torture... God is cruel sometimes isn't he? However, that king...is similar to Gato actually...I really want to cause him pain...he's like those villagers who harmed Naru...

I want to kill him...but before that torture him very slowly. Talk to him first, telling him all the painful things I will do to him...before waiting for some time.

Then when his mind is so fragile, as he anticipates when I will start, I'll peel his fingernail off, before playing with his fingers, missing all the vital points of course. I don't want him to die too early do I? Then I'll start to make more cuts and slices, this time all over his body, before pouring salt water on the- *ahem* focusing back on topic.

"So now you see why they rebelled, it was so they could survive...They have now gone to live in peace, but...it seems fate won't leave them alone. The king refuses to leave them alone, because he can't stand that someone has...left. So now, they face execution, which I presume your here for." I nodded, and finished my tea.

"Right, that was why the king sent for us. However, he has lied to us. He told us that we were dealing with a few, mere bandits...not a whole civilian community. He also faked the Damiyo's signature...this is a huge offense. However, while he will pay, we must find out everything, to fix it."

Umeshiro-sama nodded, and replied, "I see...well if you do need more information then you may come find me again, even though it'll be troublesome... However, I shall give you a warning. Do not speak of what you've learnt to anyone but your sensei. Do not talk to other nobles, or anyone else in this village. The only reason why I am giving you information is because I owe your village."

Surprised, and startled at this sudden...'information', I replied, "Of course...may I ask why?" He sighed, and spoke, "Because, there are spies...everywhere. And if the king or another royal noble would to find out you know more than you should...well I can only say that the results will not be pretty...but when are they ever? Plus if the 'higher-ups' know that a noble told you anything, than they will also be executed. Very shameful and...pathetic yes, but it's not like we can do anything else."

I see, it's a threat to everyone and anyone in this village. Interfere and you will die... How barbaric, with this type of leader, the village will not last long at all, especially without any civilians...

I hummed in reply, and spoke, "I understand. I shall not speak of this to anyone but my teacher. Well, it's time for me to leave now...I need to find more information and report back to my teacher. However, before I leave, may I ask where the rebels are currently?"

He hummed, and replied, "I can't say I know for sure. But they are most likely a few kilometers away from where they live. Most likely north." I nodded, and thanked him, "I see, thank you Umeshiro-sama. Thank you for the tea as well." I then stood up, and bowed, as he also stood up. He gave a hand out, and I shook it, as he replied, "No worries. Good luck brat. Farewell, and remember, come to me if you need anything else."

"Thanks you, I will." He then leaded me to the door, as I left.

After I walked out the gate, and waved to him, in which he stuck his tounge out...he's the freakin' brat I ran back to the hotel, intending to tell Shishou of what I had learnt. Well, this is one thing down, now we just need to speak to the villagers...if we can find them.

I soon reached the hotel room, which by now, it was quite dark, and opened it to find Shishou awake and reading from a scroll. He looked up at me, and spoke, "Well? Why are you standing there? Tell me everything. Now." I sighed, and walked up to him.

"Shishou, I think I've just learnt something that may complicate a few things." He frowned, before sighing and putting away the scroll. "What is it?"

I then retold everything that Umeshiro-sama told me. Shihsou's frown grew, as he spoke, "So basically the nobles are being forced here by the king? And the king was the reason why the civilians rebelled. Wow, talk about cliche."

I looked at him oddly...wasn't he supposed to be in mission mode? I mean he isn't as weird as usual, but this isn't what you would call 'serious' either. I nodded in reply, and continued, "Well, Umeshiro-sama said that the civilians might be currently stated a few kilometers from here, but this is just a guess."

He nodded, and spoke, "Well tomorrow we'll go find them. It's getting late. And here." He chucked something at me, well two things at me...a pork bun? And a box of dangos? "Eat this to last until tomorrow." I nodded, my stomach growling as i smelled the food."

He smirked as he heard my stomach growl, and spoke, "Well after eating, go to bed. I need to go out and research some things..." I nodded, replying, "Okay, well seeya later." I then started to dig in. By the time i was done, he was gone...how rude...no goodbye.

After getting ready for bed, I instantly fell asleep...what? It was a tiring day...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there's no action in this chapter...there will be in the next one! Actually the mission wasn't supposed to be like this, but I decided to change it... Aki and Akira were supposed to slaughter the rebels, easily...cause their only civilians. And it wasn't supposed to be the whole village but a part of it. And it wasn't because they were evil, but because they made a threat to the evil nobles and their children...sigh...  
**

**I also noticed that Umeshiro wasn't as eccentric as I wanted him to be...but it was a serious conversations so I couldn't really make him 'weird'.  
**


	32. What the heck is going on?

**A/N: It's not too late to vote for the poll! I'm gonna close it when I finish this story, and make the remake.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

"...Shhh, she's asleep." "Let's get her now!" "...orders are to...kill her..." "She's only a kid! ...really need this many man?"

I woke up to the sound of whispering...well if you could call it that. It was more just talking. From what I heard, they were quite idiotic. It was an ambush, and because I was a child they took it easy. That was such a huge mistake. They needed to learn that no matter the age, no matter the gender, no matter the appearance, a ninja was always a ninja. They became a ninja because they had the skills, they survived because they had the skills. Granted some had more skills than others, but there was always a level of skill needed. And I was a ninja, a genin yes, but still a ninja.

In milliseconds, I was out of bed, and out the window with my katana, which I kept close to the bed, and now running through the village. I escaped not because it was a bother to deal with it afterwards, but because I did not know their skill. Well, more like because it was both- I mean it was only because I did not know their strength. Even though they seemed very inexperienced, it was always better to be careful. I didn't want to do the same stupid mistake they did...judging the enemy by their 'appearance'.

Now that I think about it, I think those people were guards sent from the palace, or paid rogue civilians. There was no other choice, as how would they be able to get into this village? And act without the King's permission? Besides judging by how corrupt the king was, and how nervous he was, there is no other suspect. However, I doubt there would be any ninja against us. He would have to hire rogue ninja, cause I doubt another village would obey a village favoured by the fire Damiyo.

But then again, I doubt he would hire rogue ninja, cause once again this village was a village favoured by the Damiyo. It would be quite stupid to hire rogue ninja. For many reasons actually...but the fat king might actually be stupid enough to actually do that...he **was** stupid enough... sigh, I'll think about that later.

It was quite unfortunate that they had to ambush me, cause I didn't take any of the belongings. Well, it's not like I had a choice, as that would have taken time, I don't think there was anything important left anyway. As ninja were trained to always carry their precious belongings with them...well more like not bring them in the first place.

It would be a nuisance to buy/get the stuff again, but it was one of the job requirements... Damn, now I was angry because that would be a time consuming chore. I actually really need to relieve some stress soon, I need to fight someone...or maybe torture the king...I doubt it.

I finally decided to observe my surroundings, I'm probably a terrible ninja for not doing this earlier, and found it to be dawn. That meant it was around 6 o'clock...why did they have to ambush so early? Well I guess I do normally wake up at this time in the village anyway...but I still wanted to sleep in! I suddenly felt the tiredness from it being so early, and yawned, and looked at the rising sun, momentarily blinded by the light, and wondered where I was...and where Shishou was.

...Crap, I wonder if he'll be angry that I ditched his stuff...wait it's not like I really care...it's revenge for all that stupid crap he put me through! With that happy thought on my mind, I wondered where to go. I doubt I'd be able to leave through the main gate, it probably is being guarded by even more guards.

As I thought of an escape plan, I heard heavy footsteps. Damn. It was probably those people from before. They most likely found the room empty, and alerted their employer...meaning there was more than a few men looking for me in the village.

I suddenly felt lucky that as a ninja on a mission, I was forced to wear 'professional' clothes...well more like daily 'out' clothes...sigh, this is such a bother. Why did this mission have to be such a bust? Lady luck must really hate me...sigh.

"Oi! There she is!" "What are you doing?!" "Your such an idiot! Chase her!" Well shit. They just had to find me at this moment! Changing the quite slow pace I was walking at to a fast one, I ran from my current spot to a alleyway. You must be thinking I was a huge idiot for doing this, but actually I wasn't.

After all, in the end I was a genin who was most likely about to face 20+ men. Most likely non-ninja men, but still grown men. Either way, ninja or not, I'm still quite at a disadvantage. However, I did have one advantage, I had the 'eyes'.

Training did quite a change on my skills, and I could now say I was quite confident in my Kenjutsu. I could even say I was quite confident in using my 'eyes'. Yes, training did help me quite a bit.

After running into the alleyway, I 'turned on' the 'eyes' and put them into a Genjutsu of great torture...What could I say? You can call them innocent, but I was quite pissed off at that moment. I was woken up at 5 o'clock for something useless, forced to leave my room without anything, meaning I had to re-buy them, and then forced to run through the streets! I wasn't just pissed, I was so pissed that I wanted just to go into a brawl so stress would leave me!

After a few seconds, 10 men fell onto the floor, screaming in terror. It wasn't a strong Genjutsu since I used it on so many men, but it would give me a few minutes. The good thing was that I was still conscious. The bad thing? I was quite, well more like really, drained of chakra due to the use of my eyes. And I couldn't affect everyone, so there were three or four men in the back. And what was even more? I am quite sure, actually make that completely sure that more men will arrive soon. There are many people screaming in front of me... So basically, I was knee deep in trouble...

Well actually there was one more good thing...my teacher is the master, no demon of trouble and chaos. A demon of trouble doesn't hate trouble...no it loves to bathe in it. And what does a teacher do- well is expected to do? Teach of course. And fortunately, or unfortunately, my teacher is my shishou for a reason. Because I'm apparently expected to crack in the future...well why not let it be now?

Taking my sword out, it was actually the sword I bought quite not longer ago...the cursed sword. Hmmm, let's see if it is really cursed for a reason. Grinning with happiness at finding an output from my stress, I ran at them. Shocked by the event that just happened a few seconds ago, they were unprepared. Hmph, amateurs.

Snapping out of it after seeing me, they took out their weapons and prepared to attack me. Too bad it was too late.

Deciding to just go one-on-one first, I jumped onto the nearest victim. While I was jumping, a moment occurred. It was one of those moments that happen in a split-second. Where many thoughts just overwhelm you in one go.

I was mid-jump when time just froze, and those thoughts overwhelmed me. 'Was I expected to kill these men? Do I have to kill them? Would it be considered self-defense? I wonder if I should actually kill them? Am I ready for this? How about it they are just innocents who are just working?' These thoughts quickly changed to these, 'Well, who cares. It would be more difficult to let them off. They would most likely attack me, and they're blocking the entrance to the way out. If I don't kill them, then I'm gonna die. At the end of the day, I'm a ninja, and ninjas **are **killers. It's life. And life's a bit*h!'

Time continued, and I landed on the first guy's shoulder, and twisted around facing the pile of still screaming bodies. Taking the sword, I used his confusion to slit his throat, and watched as blood splattered everywhere. The shock of killing for the first time hit me for a millisecond, before the instinct for survival hit me harder.

I turned around and stared at the 'I'm-shitting-my-pants-please-don't-kill-me' look the two men were gazing at me with. Well sorry, but you chose to do this by working for the fat pig. You may have had your reasons, but at the end of the day, you were prepared to kill me. So you can die instead.

I chopped both of their heads in one swing, grateful that they were standing next to each other, with some trouble. It was quite difficult and heavy to push a metal blade through two necks. Yes, quite difficult indeed. The two head fell to the floor with a thump, and I momentarily wondered if I had now become just a heartless killer with a broken mind. Most likely.

I then stared at the fourth man. He was shaking, completely scared, and fell to the floor. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! I'M ONLY DOING THIS FOR MY FAMILY!" ...Sorry, but you did choose this path. No matter how cruel I may seem...I'm just protecting myself. "Sorry, don't take this the wrong way. Just remember that you brought this upon yourself...You were chasing a little girl around a village...trying to kill her."

With that tears fell onto the floor, running down the man's cheeks as he whispered something, "I see...well at least I shall have the dignity of killing mysel as atonement for the terrible sins I have done...If only I could tell my wife and kids I loved them..."

He stood up, took his sword and slit his throat with a smile. Blood splattered everywhere, and now i was completely covered in blood. I wiped the blood of myself, and started walking out of the alleyway. I wasn't ever going to stop him...it was his choice. In this world you have to choose your own path...and you also have to pay the price for going on that path.

I sighed, before I then quickly ran out of the alleyway before more men could arrive, and I just ran. While I ran, the wind brushed against my face, and for that single moment...I escaped reality. It was cowardly, but my mind was empty. It could have been the shock of actually killing. It could have been the shock that the event that just happened took a mere minute or two. Or perhaps it was the shock that I actually didn't care I just took the live of three men. And that I didn't care that someone just suicided in front of me...mostly because of my fault.

The only thing that brought me back to reality was when I glanced at the blood splatters on my clothes. That was when I realized that everything was real. I stopped running, and walked into a nearby alleyway. I hid in between a bunch of barrels, and started to think.

I had just killed. I had just took the lives of three men with my own hands, actually four, considering it was my fault the fourth died. But the most terrible thing, was that I didn't feel anything. I didn't feel sadness, I didn't feel happiness, I didn't feel anything. Nothing, except a little guilt...I felt completely empty...what was wrong with me?! I just took the lives of three men! Granted I knew I would have to kill, I did choose the path of a ninja after all, but I wasn't supposed to feel like this...I wasn't supposed to feel empty, no emotions at all. Except guilt I guess, but for the wrong thing. I felt guilt because I didn't regret killing the men.

Wait I can't think about this now! What's wrong with me?! I'm in the middle of a mission! I killed and didn't care, so what? A ninja has to learn how to kill! No matter if it is a terrible sin and very inhuman! ...Ninjas were born to feel inhuman. After all they are killers through and through, made killers, and die killers...however, this guilt is quite painful. Even though it's guilt for the wrong thing, I wonder if praying will lessen the guilt...I doubt it, but it's worth a try.

Making the sign of the cross, I started to pray. It was terrible timing, and I could have gotten killed, but I don't think that my mind was working properly back then. 'Dear God, please forgive me for doing this terrible sin. I have taken the life of another...I don't think you will properly forgive me, but please understand why I did it. Even if the sin will be on my heart forever. Amen.'

After praying, I did the sign of the cross once again, and started to run. My mind was completely confused as once again, many thought over flooded my mind. I couldn't believe I had just prayed, the reason due to the fact that I wasn't very religious. It wasn't that I didn't believe in gods, but more that I didn't believe in depending on them...I would call myself more independent than anything else.

My mind then wandered to the fact that I completely had no idea where Shishou was. I also did not know what I am supposed to do now! I guess I should escape this village first, it wouldn't be good to stay here any longer, considering that there were probably hundreds of men looking for me now. But then again, guards were probably guarding the gate...especially in a time like this.

Actually thinking back on it, so many men looking for a little girl was kind of pathetic. I guess I'm just contradicting myself, but...while I am a ninja, I'm just a genin. I wonder if the people back there were trained at all? ...I doubt it, they were beginners. That means they probably weren't guards... But even if they were rogue civilians, they would have at least some fighting experience...so who are they? They seemed like normal civillians...what is going on here? This all seems odd...like it's not only about a cruel king... Just where the freakin' hell is Shishou! I need guidance on what to do!

Sigh, I don't think I can waste time thinking about this right now. There's only one thing I have to think about right now...getting out of this village.

* * *

**A/N: Well this feels like a crappy chapter so forgive me. Sorry for the slow update...I would give a excuse, but I doubt you would want to hear it. Anyway i actually wrote an extract for the ending. Well the sequel of the remake of this...well actually it would work for both. I made it for a pairing, I hve an idea on who it is based on the vote, but it would make him seem ooc...the future him actually.  
**

**I'll update soon...I just need to make a plan for this. I keep changing the current mission...well it is my fault. Ciao.  
**

**Q: For the actual ending...what do you actually expect to happen. I have actually made the plan for it and won't change it. And do you want to read the extract? It doesn't really reveal much, but at the same time does. I kind of doubt people will actually reply, so I'll go cry in a corner.  
**

**I changed the summary!**


	33. How Messed Up Plans Can Become

**A/N: THE DOTS DISAPPEARED! ONLY THREE WERE LEFT! I mean the fullstops...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my oc**

* * *

If you ever had to get out of a locked room, or perhaps a guarded place, I would recommend that you just stay there instead. However, if you really have to get out of that place, either because of a important event or to survive, than I would recommend something else. I would recommend making your own exit. It would save a lot of trouble of time, but it's a huge risk. Making an exit would probably cause a lot of sound, and alert the guards or the person that forced you there.

However, a solution to that, is just running the hell out of there without stopping...Because if your not there, you can't get captured, simple right? However, it takes so much effort and time, as well as resources and skills. So I wouldn't recommend it if you know you will fail. Just sit and hope that someone will save you instead. Also, if your tied up, first try to free yourself with every method available. If worst comes to worst, than dislocate your bones so you can free yourself. That is if you can and can stand the tremendous pain.

Now why am I talking about how to free yourself from a guarded place if you do need to? Well that's because I need to do exactly what I just explained...yes, I, Aki, am trapped, and need to get out without getting caught...it's easier than it sounds.

While the level of the people I just 'fought' seriously sucks, I doubt the guards of this village would be the same. Why? Because as I've said a million times, and I'm pretty sure your already pretty sick of hearing it, this village is favoured by the **Damiyo** of the fire country.

Now while this doesn't seem like a big deal since it's in 'Naruto' terms, I'll explain it in English...or well for my old world. Okay, pretend the entire Naruto continent is the world. The countries would be the continents, and the Damiyo would be like...well there isn't really a particular group...so let's just say the Damiyos are like the Queen of England for each continent. And if the Fire Damiyo is like the queen of England. Than the village I am currently in is like...Australia? Cause England would have to be Konoha...or is that opposite?...well just forget it.

Just ignore everything that I said, because it is entirely false. If you really want to know, then go reread the entire Naruto series, cause I really don't want to explain it. Basically, it's like Feudal Japan. A.K.A Old Japan.

Anyway, back to the matter on hand. I need to focus on getting out of here, preferably alive and unscathed. Actually, who am I kidding, There is no chance I'll get our unscathed. So let's aim for a more achievable goal, to still have all my limbs by the time I'm out. Still not that high of a chance, but more realistic...

Well anyway, I've actually made up a plan as I 'explained' ...something. Yes, when I explained something...Using physics and mathematics, the only logical way to be able to get out is by blowing a way out...I did say that you have to make your own exit before...

Well, the idea is that on an angle of 31.41592654 degrees, I'm going to aim an explosive kunai at one side of the wall that surrounds the village. I'm than gonna throw another at the opposite side of the one I first threw. I'm then gonna throw one at the gate, and then after a while, when everyone rushes to those three explosions, I'm gonna throw the last one at the furthest wall from the three explosions. I'm then gonna go back to the first explosion I made, and ran out. Perfect solution.

There's only one problem...I have no idea how to act it out. The only way to be able to throw the four explosive kunai at the spots on the circular wall surrounding the village, is if I had four bodies. The circular protective wall most likely has a diameter of 47 km. It would than have a circumference of 147.65485 km and area of 1734.9445 km...this is if I rounded it up a bit. Basically it would be impossible for me to throw four kunai at four particular spots and succeed.

Even if I were to stand at the center point of the village, it would be physically impossible, unless you have supernatural strength, and inhuman precision.

Basically, for those who probably couldn't be stuffed reading my explanation, the wall makes a super huge circle. This makes it impossible to do the plan I had made...damn it, if only I had learned how to make shadow clones from Naruto...Nah, i doubt it would work even if I knew. Naruto had a insane amount of chakra, even though he can't control it, so it's easy for him to perform the jutsu. But I with a normal amount for my age, especially with the fact that I was a genin, meant that I would only be able to make a few clones and be able to keep them for barely a few minutes, even if I was efficient with chakra control...a little.

And the reason why it wouldn't work, is because that isn't enough time to reach each of the spots I planned to explode. This leads to why I couldn't just ran to each spot to explode them.

This plan was a huge bust, but I couldn't think of any other way to get out. If I had a corrosive agent, this would have been a lot easier. I could have simply just got out quietly without a fuss, due to the lack of sound and light in my escape...Sigh if only I had Sulfuric acid, or Hydrochloric acid...well that's impossible.

Another plan would be to fly over the walls, but there is no way to do that...If only I could just cut through the walls, but judging by the size and materials, it would be too thick...Crap, I don't think there is a way of getting out of this village.

Well I could just blow it up and run, but they would definitely catch me...that is if they used proper trained solders...Actually, I wonder...I mean I doubt they would try to underestimate me again after this morning, and earlier...events. But, the stupid fat king might actually say something or think something like this:

_'WHAT YOU ACTUALLY COULDN'T CATCH THE LITTLE GIRL?! SHE WAS SLEEPING AS WELL?! AND THAN SHE EVEN DEFEATED SOME OF THE HIRED BARBARIANS?! EVERYONE IS USELESS! IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME?' 'Actually King (FAT PIG)...' 'HUH? WHAT IS IT?! DON'T TELL ME SHE ESCAPED SOMEHOW?!'__ 'UHHH...she blew up a hole in the wall...' '...' '...' '...WHAT!? GO CHASE AFTER HER?!' 'Should we use the barbarians or the soldiers for this?' 'WHAT DO YOU THINK?!' 'The soldiers...?' 'ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU WANT ME TO SEND MY LIMITED ELITE SOLDIERS AFTER A LITTLE GIRL PLAYING NINJA?!' '...Actually she really is a ninja sir-' 'I DON'T CARE! JUST SEND THE BARBARIANS, AND TELL THEM IF THEY DON'T CATCH HER, THEY WILL PAY!' 'Yes Sir!' Sound of running._

_'SIGH! MAID! GET MY BATH AND LUNCH READY!" 'B-but sir...you just ate breakfast ten minutes ago...and the sun is just rising...' '...' '...' '...DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?' FOLLOW MY ORDERS OR YOU CAN FACE MY DAUGHTER!' 'P-PLEASE SIR! NOT YOUR DAUGHTER!' 'HAHAHA! YES, FOLLOW ME NOW! OR I'LL UNLEASH MY UGLY DAUGHTER WHO'S HALF PIG AND HALF FRANKENSTEIN! SHE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A BRAIN AND HER UGLINESS COULD EVEN MAKE ME DROP DEAD! AND I LOOK IN THE MIRROR EVERY MORNING! EVEN A OGRE LOOKS BETTER THAN HER! IN FACT I WOULD RATHER POUR ACID IN MY EYES THAN LOOK AT HER FACE! AND YOU KNOW WHY SHE'S SO UGLY?! BECAUSE I'M INTO MYSELF! I MATED WITH A PIG! I THOUGHT IT WAS MY TWIN, AND BECAUSE I'M A NARCISSIST, I MATED WITH IT! AND MY UGLY GOT MIXED WITH THE PIG, AND CREATED THE MONSTER KNOWN AS MY DAUGHTER!' '...' '...I'll give you a bag of gold and a day off If you never speak of what just happenes...' '...Give me a glass of the finest sake as well, and it's a deal..." "...I'll get myself one as well."  
_

...Shudder...Why did that feel so real? ...Maybe it actually happened? ...No, i can't think of that...for my sanity...I need to focus on what I was thinking- what was I thinking about again? ...Right! Escape plans! ...sigh, after i finish this mission, I need to take a break...preferably away from Shishou...yeah, I need a break.

I then spent the next five or so minutes thinking of a plan, while trying to keep the image of the fat king's daughter away from my mind...yeah, it didn't really work...I think I'm scarred. As my train of thought changed to ways to cleanse my mind, I heard a squawky voice. "HEY! FOOL!"

...I think I have finally become mental, like everyone one expects me to be...yup. Seeing as there is no one around at the moment, I am hearing voices in my head...so this is how I break. From imagining the pig's daughter- *mental vomit*

"HEY YOU IDIOT! LOOK UP FOOL!" I glanced up, and saw a massive...eagle? That means...YES! I'M STILL SANE~ ...Cough, not like i doubted myself.

Anyway, the huge eagle was easily three or four times my size...well not like it was actually an amazing feat, considering that I was not that big...but then again, if you think about it...maybe it is an amazing feat? ...Does it matter whether or not it is? Hey since he is a Big Bird, does that make him related to Big Bird from Sesame Street? ...No that wouldn't make sense. Bird Bird is yellow, and I think he is a chicken...wait...what is he? ...A completely new species...?!

"FOOL, CONCENTRATE!" ...Woah...this bird was really loud. I'm suprised no one has noticed him and come running here- "A GIANT EAGLE! HEY! IS THAT THE GIRL WE'RE LOOKING FOR?! ...IT IS!" ...Just wow...they really are a bunch of idiots, and I'm being chased by them...sigh.

"SERIOUSLY IDIOT! LOOK, THE ANNOYING AKIRA SUMMONED ME TO GET YOU! SO GET ON MY BACK OR GET CAUGHT BY THOSE STUPID FOOLS!" ...Why is he so insulting? ...He must really be a summon of Akira...yes, that explains a lot. Also, only those who know Akira know his full extent of annoyingness...is that even a word?

I shrugged, and jumped onto the bird, which was a pretty huge feat...considering he was a few feet above me. The eagle than started to fly...somewhere. As he flew, he started to converse with me.

"HEY CRAZY GIRL WHO AGREED TO BE THE IDIOT'S STUDENT! AREN'T YOU CURIOUS ON WHO I AM?! AND WHERE YOUR TEACHER IS?! AND WHY HE MADE ME GET YOU?!" ...how should I reply to that..."Uhh...I didn't agree? I was assigned...? Also I already know who you are. Aren't you my teacher's summon? ...though i would like your name. I am curious to the location of my teacher, but aren't you taking me there? And also I'm used to my teacher dragging me to places, so not really. Now...Why do you keep yelling and insulting me?" I asked, not really caring, but it's polite to make conversation...I really need to take a break.

"..." "..." "WHAT'S IT TO YOU WHY I YELL AND INSULT?!" "...It doesn't...?" "..." "..." "...My name is Taka-" "...I thought you were an eagle?" "I AM! NOW LET ME FINISH! SHEESH YOUNG PEOPLE THESE DAYS! MY NAME IS TAKASHI." "...Your name still has hawk in it...isn't that confusing?" **(A/N: Taka = Hawk...any true Naruto fan will know this...maybe)**

"...Does it matter? I can now see why that idiot is your teacher!" "...that's quite an insult...considering your someone who works under him!" "..." "Nothing to say?" "...I don't work under, I work together with him." "...Isn't that worse?" "..." "I bet he has some blackmail on you!" "..." "I'll take that as a yes." The eagle just stayed quiet. I felt pity for him.

You may be wondering why working together with him is more bad than working under him. It is because working together means your willingly participating with him. Willingly means that your doing it for yourself...(he has something on you.) If your working under him, it means you have no choice but to. Like someone ordered you to listen to him...actually I thought the eagle would be under that section, considering he's a summon and all...sigh, I wonder what Shishou did. Well, at least this proves this is really Shishou's 'friend'...

We flew in silence for a while, before I noticed we were descending. Quite quickly as well...he must still be angry. As soon as I felt a thump, meaning we landed, he evaporated...he left me...in mid-air. Because of that, gravity worked it's magic, and I was on the ground in less than a second...it hurt.

After I landed, ungracefully, I sat on the ground for a few seconds wondering what just happened, and what to do now. I then felt the piercing stares of many, and looked up. I saw children...a lot of starved children...staring at me.

I blinked at them, and they blinked at me. Then in the blink of an eye, they swooped me up, which I was surprised at. They did not look healthy, but could lift me? That's quite amazing. Wait...I think I should be surprised that they just lifted me all of a sudden. Meh, it doesn't look like they have any ill intent. Besides, the eagle left me here for a reason. And it's not like I could do anything else in the middle of a forest...yep, the stupid eagle ditched me in a forest. Like summoner, like summon.

...Wait, as a ninja, I don't think I should be letting these kids drag me somewhere...actually even if I wasn't a ninja, I shouldn't be dragged off by stranger kids...Oh well. Too late now.

...I should probably stop the kids from carrying me, and walk myself though. I then proceeded to jump off the small crowd of children carrying me, into the the front of them. I then asked, "Who are you? And why are you carrying me?" At that moment I completely forgot about a extremely fact that I had just learnt yesterday. Too late.

My world turned black, as I was stampeded on by the group of children...I probably shouldn't have gone in front of them...and asked who they were...since they probably won't answer...I regret a lot of things.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was actually a lot more for comedic relief, than actual plot...maybe to balance the last chapter? Well anyway I have recieved 100 reviews! Yay...so i shall offer this chapter and the choice of having a spoiler (extra) of the ending to be posted, or a normal extra to be posted...please review!  
**

**A REVIEW MAKES ME MORE HAPPY THAN SOMEONE FAVOURING OR FOLLOWING MY STORY! ...IT PROBABLY SHOULDN'T, BUT IT DOES! THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULDN'T FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE THOUGH! I WONDER IF THIS IS CONSIDERED BEGGING...**


End file.
